


Echoes

by thirtccnthdoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtccnthdoctor/pseuds/thirtccnthdoctor
Summary: Known as being the loud mouth of Sheffield, Jessica Ashford is currently living with her grandfather, Graham and his wife, Grace. When returning home from seeing Ryan, the train suddenly stops. An Alien tries to kill them till a woman falls through the ceiling of the train and stops it. Jessica's life is changed for the best.The Doctor begins to realise that Jessica is more smarter than she realises. When The Doctor be able to tell her that she is smarter than she think she is will she believe her or will she tell the Doctor that she is lying.But when her family begins to fall apart will Jessica stay with the Doctor and her new friends or will she decide to go back to her torn apart family?find out in Echoesstarted october 2018©-arianagrxnde-i don't own Doctor Who. i only own Jessica.





	1. the woman who fell to earth 1

The Woman Who Fell To Earth {part 1}

·I DON't OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!·

 

     ¬BEEP! BEEP! Awoke Jessica Ashford from her slumber and bad dream. Fumbling around her dresser; she knocks off the alarm.

"Wakey! Wakey!"  
Grace, her grandmother, knocks on the door.  
"I'm up!"  
Jessica replies.  
"Good. Breakfast is ready!"  
Grace informs her.

Jessica wipes the tiredness from her eyes and sits up. She takes in the sight of her room. Clothes are scattered around the room; books are scattered across hee desk. She sighs and gets up. She walks over to the door; she grabs her dressing gown.

Placing it on top of her body; she opens the bedroom door. As she opens the door, a strong smell of Bacon and Eggs hit her nose. She closes the door and runs down the stairs.

Opening the kitchen door, she sees Ryan already sitting at the table eating his breakfast. Ryan Sinclair is Grace's grandson. Ryan has been living with his mom since he was 4.

3 or 4 years ago Grace bumped into Graham while he was in the hospital for treatment due to Cancer. Ryan just so happened to be with Grace while Jessica was on her way there. Grace and Graham had gotten to know each other and then a few months later they begin dating.

Then 2 years after that, they got married and that was when Jessica began to live with them. Jessica was just 13 when she began living with Graham, Grace and Ryan. Ryan had accepted Jessica as he knew what it was like to be abandoned by his parents.

"Morning, Jess."  
Ryan greets the teen.  
"Morning, Ry."  
She replies as she grabs a bit of bacon and egg.  
"Right, you two. We are going to the mountain top so we can get you both riding a bike each."  
Grace informs the teens as Graham comes into the room.  
"Hell no! I am not riding a -."  
Ryan complains.  
"Language. Yes you are. We've got to help you with your dyspraxia. While we've got to help Jess with her physical therapy on leg which we are gonna try with riding a bike."  
Grace cuts in.  
"Why do I have to do therapy on a bike? It's not gonna end well."  
Jessica complains as well.  
"It's the only way we will be able to do it without the doctors complaining at you, sweetheart."  
Graham tells her.

Sighing, the teens gave in and went to get changed. Jessica rushes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. She then brushes her hair and walks downstairs. She sees Ryan, Graham and Grace sitting on the couch. 

When they notice her, Graham and Ryan grab the bike and helmets. They walk towards Ryan's car. Grace and Jessica are walking behind the two men. They put the bikes on top of the car.

When they arrive at the mountain top, they walk towards the place where they are doing the bike test and sit on the benches getting ready. Jessica let's Ryan go first so he can prove that he won't ride a bike. After a few attempts he throws the bike off the mountain top.

"Nearly!"  
Grace says as her, Jessica and Graham rush towards him.  
"No! Not nearly."  
Ryan exclaims.  
"I'm sick of coming up here, I'm sick of falling and I'm sick of this stupid bike."  
He adds as he lifts up the bike and carries it over towards the edge of the hill.  
"Ryan Sinclair, don't you dare."  
Grace orders him.

Too late, Ryan throws the bike over the edge. Jessica bites back a laugh; whilst Grace sighs out of annoyance at Ryan. Graham just shakes his head towards Ryan with amusement.

They all go and sit towards the mountain top. Ryan sits in front of them all. Jessica just tones out and admires the view. She feels a nudge and gets up with some help of Grace. As her foot is beginning to give her some pain. 

She winces as they enter the train station, Grace helps her walk towards their train. Graham helps Grace help onto the train. Laying her down on the train seats, Grace and Graham sit in the opposite seats. 

"Grandad, what's the matter with Ryan? I have never seen him like that before."  
Jessica asks Graham.  
"He believes that his condition is beginning to take over his body."  
Grace informs her.  
"Oh, so he wants to but his condition is stopping him."  
Jessica replies.  
"Yes, sweetie."  
Graham replies.  
"What about my condition? Is it still getting better or worse?"  
Jessica questions both adults.  
"We won't find out until two days."  
Graham replies with a smile.  
"Ok."  
Jessica finishes.

The train journey continues with a few conversations from the adults. Suddenly, the train stops and the lights go out. Everyone falls off their seats. 

"What's happened?"  
Jessica asks as Graham helps her up and forces her towards the back end of the carriage.  
"I don't know, sweetie. Just stay with your grandad while I try the doors at the front."  
Grace tells the young teen.

Jessica tries to stay up straight but the pain wouldn't let her as it spreads along her leg. She lets out little cry as she begins to slide down. 

"The doors are locked. We're shut in!"  
Grace exclaims.

Jessica begins to panic, but she doesn't know if its because they're locked in or if it's from the amount of pain she is in.

"I think something is coming down the train."  
A man informs them.  
"Right, get away from the door."  
Graham orders Grace and the other man.

Grace phones Ryan to se if he could help but the signal on her phone went due to whatever is on the train. Jessica just sits in the back trying to calm herself down. A huge crash is heard from the train's carriage door. Jessica screams then covers her eyes. 

Graham hides Jessica behind his leg. Screaming could be heard then a huge crash from the roof of the carriage to the floor of the carriage. Everyone looks towards the person on the floor who stands up. The person was a woman wearing a worn out suit.

"What?"  
The woman asks.

They all just point behind her. Jessica holds onto her grandads leg and stares at the creature curiously. The woman just takes some cables and sticks into the creature. Suddenly, the creature falls to the ground.

"Should buy us a few seconds."  
The woman informs them all.  
"Long story, I'll tell you later. Doors?"  
The woman asks them.  
"Locked, shut!"

The woman then grumbles how she doesn't like empty pockets. Jessica looks at the creature as it begins to come back to life. The creature flies around the woman and goes towards the man who begins to plead with it.

Hearing footsteps, Jessica looks towards the beginning of the carriage and sees Ryan with a girl around about his age. However, she's wearing a police uniform. The creature then blasts them all with electrical power. 

"You four, relax, but stay put. I'll check ouy the rest of the train."  
The woman orders them.  
"Fat load of use you two were."  
She tells Ryan and the girl.

Graham and the other man went and looked up towards the sky. Grace helps Jessica to stand up; Jessica lets out a cry of pain. Grace and Graham send her a look of concern. Grace places her on a seat.

A few moments later the lights came on and the sound of the doors unlocking is heard throughout the carriage. Then a few minutes later, the woman, Ryan and Ryan's friend come into the carriage.

Ryan rushes over towards Jessica when he sees her trying not to cry. Grace is sitting beside her trying to comfort her. Ryan's friend, Yaz, notices Jessica holding onto her leg.

"What's the matter?"  
Yaz asks Ryan.  
"Looks like her fractured foot has decided to come out and play."  
Ryan tells her.  
"How bad?"  
Yaz questions him.  
"Don't know. But by the looks of her and the amount of pain she is in; it's really bad."  
Was Ryan's reply. 

Then Yaz goes on to take a statement from the other man, whose name was Karl. The woman then walks towards Grace, Graham and Ryan. Jessica just giggles away at the woman and everyone's reaction towards her. She then winces as she accidently moves her leg. She notices everyone looking at her.

"What?"  
She questions them.  
"Sweetie, we're going in a car and you're gonna have to share a seat with Ryan."  
Graham informs her.  
"Hell, no. I'd like to survive the journey and not die from his farts."  
Jessica complains.  
"Well, it's either that or sitting on your grandad's lap."  
Grace replies.  
"I'll walk then."  
Jessica respones.  
"You won't get far on that leg."  
Ryan says as he leans against one of the seats.  
"Does it look like I care?"  
Jessica snaps at him as she gets up and limps towards the back of the carriage.

She opens the door with a struggle but manages to open the door. She then carefully jumps down and limps her way towards the road. Everyone is following behind her making sure that she doesn't damage her leg even more.

Jessica begins to feel lightheaded after a few minutes. She then trips over a rock. Ryan reaches her first. Jessica just pushes him away and grabs her foot. She moves her sock down and takes a look at it. It's blue and purple. 

·the first part of this book. Is anyone looking forward to seeing what sort of accident do think Jessica has been in. What sort of relationship do you think The Doctor and Jessica will have.·


	2. •the woman who fell to earth 2•

¬ Ryan picks Jessica up and carries her to the car. He opens the door and sets her inside. He then gets in himself. Jessica then huffs as Yasmin begins to drive them to their new destination. 

"Can we have the lights and sirens on?"  
The woman asks in a childlike manner.  
"No! Shouldn't be doing any of this."  
Yaz exclaims.  
"So you four know each other?"  
The woman asks Grace.  
"I'm his nan as well as Jessica's; Graham is my husband as well as Jessica's grandad."  
Grace explains.  
"Second husband."  
Ryan butts in.  
"And you two know each other?"  
She asks Ryan.  
"Me and Yaz were at school together."  
Ryan explains.  
"Not Yasmin Khan?"  
Grace quizzes the police officer in front of her.  
"Hello, Ryan's nan."  
Yaz calls out.  
"And you say you just found it there, this thing?"  
The woman quizzes Ryan.  
"Yeah, pretty much. I took pictures."  
Ryan says handing her his phone.  
"Good lad."  
The woman exclaims as she looks through the photos.  
"That's exciting. No! Not exciting. What do I mean? Worrying. Fast as you can, Yaz."  
The woman orders Yaz. 

¬

T

he car begins to speed up; Jessica decides to take her shoes off and inspect her feet. As she looks at it, she notices it swelling. When she looks up; she notices the woman staring at her.

Jessica gives her questioning look, the woman turns back around. As soon as they arrive at the location, Jessica is ordered to stay in the police car.

Jessica just rolls her eyes and stays put. She begins to drift off to sleep around about 5 minutes after they leave. She is shaken awake by Ryan. When she looks around she sees them next to Ryan's car. Ryan helps Jessica get out of the police car.

"Two weird things, one city, same night. Makes me nervous."  
The woman informs them all.  
"I'll see if there's been anything of that object."  
Yaz tells the woman.  
"Good, because we need all the information that we can get. Meet us back here."  
The woman orders Yaz.

Yaz drives away as the woman turns back around and faces the others. Jessica leans onto Graham for support as the pain begins to arrive again.

"I can have a word with some of my old pals from work. If you want to know what's happening, ask a bus driver."  
Graham informs the woman.  
"He always says that."  
Ryan and Jessica say.  
"Yeah, that's because it's true. I'd still be doing that now if I could."  
Graham glances down at Jessica as he says this.  
"I'll search for weird stuff on social media."  
Ryan tells the woman.  
"And I'll check in with my nurses group on WhatsApp."  
Grace also says.  
"Seriously, though, aliens."  
Graham looks at the woman with bewilderment.  
"Yup."  
The woman says.  
"Oh, yeah, maybe, I won't mention that bit."  
Graham says as he begins to walk towards the town.

Grace catches Jessica before she falls. Jessica holds onto Grace as she watches her grandad walk towards the bus station.

"Suddenly I feel really tired."  
The woman informs them all.  
"That was a big fall you had, love. Should get you checked out at A&E."  
Grace tries to convince her.  
"No. I never go anywhere that's just initials."  
The woman rambles.  
"Although! Can one of you catch me?"  
The woman asks them.  
"You're going to fall over?"  
Ryan questions her.  
"In two minutes, 19 seconds. Wait! Forget the two minutes. Nineteen Oh, this new nose is so unreliable."  
The woman says as she faints.

Ryan catches her. Grace helps Jessica into the back of the car along with the woman. Jessica had the woman's feet resting on her lap. As soon as they reach the house. Ryan and Grace help get the woman out and into the house while Jessica waits for them to return.

¬

Ryan comes back out with her wheel chair. Jessica groans but gets into the wheelchair. She sees Grace coming out the house with the ramp. Ryan walks up the ramp with Jessica. 

Letting go of the wheelchair Ryan let's Jessica go and get something to eat. Humming softly, Jessica opens the freezer door and looks through some food. 

Finding her favourite, she sticks it into the microwave and sticks it on a timer. When it finishes she grabs a plate and takes it into the living room.

"Excuse me."  
Jessica asks Grace politely.  
"Sorry, love."  
Grace apologises.  
"It's ok, nan."  
Jessica replies.

Jessica then goes to the table where Ryan's sat and places the plate on there. Then she moves herself from the chair to the dinning table chair. She then begins to eat her tea. She notices Ryan staring at her with disgust in his eyes.

"What?"  
She questions him.  
"How can you eat Chicken Curry?"  
He asks her.  
"By putting it in my mouth like so."  
Jessica tells him sarcastically.  
"Oooh. Sorry."  
Ryan teases her.  
"Don't tempt me."  
Jessica threatens.  
"I'm so scared."  
He says winding her up.  
"Behave, you two."  
Grace says as she comes into the living room with a blanket for the woman laying on the sofa.  
"Ryan. Jessica. Look."  
Grace says as she places the blanket across the woman.

The woman is glowing a golden type of colour. Her whole skin is golden. Grace kneels down and places a hand on her wrist.

"She's got two separate pulses."  
Grace informs them both.  
"Oh, my God. What is that?"  
Ryan asks as the woman exhales some golden dust.  
"I have no idea."  
Grace tells him.

Just then the front door opens; Yaz and Graham walk into the living room. Looking up from her tea, she notices the other two's presence. That's when the woman woke up.

"Oh! Who woke me up? I'm not ready. Still healing. Still Ahhh! Can you smell that? No, not smell. Not hear. Feel. Can you feel Stay still, Ryan."  
The woman says like she's woken up from a nightmare.  
"What is it? What's the matter?"  
Ryan questions her.  
"Show me your collarbones."  
The woman orders all of them including Jessica show her their collarbones."  
"Oh, you've all got them."  
The woman adds.  
"So, have you."  
Ryan points out.  
"Yeah, I have. Okay."  
She inhales before continuing.  
"Really sorry. Not good news. DNA bombs. Microimplants which code to your DNA. On detonation, they disrupt the foundation of your genetic code, melting your DNA. Fast, and nasty and outlawed in every civilised galaxy."  
The woman explains.  
"How did we get them?"  
Jessica asks.  
"Never mind that, are they going to go off?"  
Graham asks the woman.  
"Quiet, I'm trying to think. It's difficult. I'm not yet who I am. Brain and body still rebooting. Reformatting. Oh, reformatting!"  
The woman says like she has came up with an idea.  
"Can I borrow that?"  
The woman asks while pointing to Ryan's phone.  
"Yeah, I guess so, but what for?"  
Ryan asks her.  
"That creature. On the train. When you two came onboard, it zapped us all with these. Simple plan to take out witnesses. Very clever. Merciless, but clever."  
The woman explains as she begins to type on the phone.

Looking at the woman curiously, Jessica finishes her tea. But leaves her plate where it is. Just then the phone beeped. 

"I reformatted your phone."  
The woman says with a proud tone.  
"No! All my stuff's on there."  
Ryan complains.

The woman then puts the phone to her neck; she is thrown into the wall. Jessica places herself onto her wheelchair. The woman then stands up and gets her jacket.

"Oh! Come on. Keep up."  
The woman says as she runs out the door.

Yaz grabs a hold of Jessica's wheelchair handle and wheels her out. Graham grabs Jessica's crutches and follows them out. Ryan grabs a hold of Jessica and sits her on his knee. Yas and Graham put Jessica's wheelchair in the back of the car while they put her crutches into the car.

Then Graham sits in the middle then Yaz sits in the last seat. Grace then drives off. The woman is giving Grace directions. Leaning back Jessica sighs; giving directions. They arrived at the place. 

Grabbing her crutches, Jessica is helped out the car by Graham and Ryan. The woman is stood in front of them with the phone in her hand. Just then a loud BANG is heard and a huge ball of fire. Jessica holds onto Graham. 

"Bingo. Oi!"  
The woman shouts at this huge figure in the distance.  
"Oh. I was expecting a tentacley thing."  
She says out loud.  
"Don't you move!"  
The woman shouts once again but that was pointless as the figure started to move.

The woman begins to run, then Ryan, then Grace who is then followed by Yaz. Graham takes his time to follow along with Jessica. Ryan motions for them to follow him and Grace.

Entering the building, echoes of the crutches could be heard then along with a gasp from Grace. Ryan pushes past Jessica and Graham to notify the other two. Jessica gets closer and sees a body laying on the floor. 

"Not a weapon blast. More of an ice burn."  
The woman mutters to herself as well as the others.  
"It broke his jaw open, too."  
Grace informs them all.  
"Looks like it took one of his teeth. What sort of creature kills someone then stops to pull out a tooth? I'm sorry you all had to see this."  
The woman apologises.

Jessica turns around and sees Ryan studying a broken object which is laying on the floor. Jessica moves forwards to join him with studying the object.

"This is it. This is the thing."  
Ryan says as he moves closer.  
"It was all sealed up earlier. Looks like it's been broken."  
Yaz adds.  
"Or it's done what it came here for."  
The woman says as she inspects the object.  
"Some sort of transport chamber. Presumably for that thing we just saw in the alley. But why here? Why tonight?"  
She asks.  
"Actually, that might have been me."  
Ryan admits.  
"Why? What did you do."  
The woman questions him.  
"When I went to get my bike, there was this line in the air and then it moved and there were shapes."  
Ryan admits.

Jessica's mind then goes off into it's own world. She is brought out of her trance by the woman bring over a chair for her. Jessica gives her a smile to say thank you, which she returns.

Jessica sits down and lets out a sigh of relief as she gets the weight off her leg. Grace and Graham are sitting next to her talking about Ryan. Jessica leans back against the chair and looks at the ceiling.

Hearing a loud bang as well as a bright light lighting up the room, Jessica sits up and stares at the curtain where the woman is working.

The curtain then opens up; the woman steps out and shows off the object she's made with pride. It makes a spark but she looks at like it stills works.

"Ta-da."  
The woman says.

Jessica lets out a small giggle and stands up. Her leg seems to feel better; picking up her crutches. She carries them.

"Hey, we found a load of stuff."  
Ryan says as he and Yaz come back into the room.

They all go to the room that Yaz and Ryan found. Jessica takes notice of the photos around the room. It's of the same two people but different pictures. It reminds her of the room where people hang their photos. She shivers at that thought.

"It's come back. The thing I saw the night my sister. Everyone always says 'disappeared', but I know she was taken. Seven years now. Tracking energy signals, building predictive programmes, so that I'd know when the atmospheric disruptions matched what happened that day. But tonight it came back again and I've got it. I'm going to find out what happened to my sister. If anything happens to me, her name was Asha. Don't let anyone else go through this."  
The man on the computer says.  
"He knew what he was doing might kill him."  
Ryan says.  
"She was his family."  
The woman says in a soft tone as she takes the picture from the desk.

They all follow the woman back to the main room where that shell thing is. She begins to use her 'Sonic Screwdriver' to find out what it is. The woman then looks down at her 'Sonic Screwdriver' and let's out a little huff.

"Did you just make that?"  
Ryan questions her.  
"Sonic Screwdriver. Well, I say Screwdriver, but it's a bit more multi-purpose than that. Scanner, diagnostics, tin opener. More of a Sonic Swiss Army knife. Only without the knife. Only idiots carry knives."  
The woman rambles.  
"What were you doing with it?"  
Ryan questions her again.  
"Mapping the distance this object has travelled. It looks like it started over 5,000 galaxies away."  
The woman explains to them all.  
"How can you tell?"  
Jessica asks her.  
"That bit there. Recall circuitry. It's designed for a return journey."  
The woman points out.  
"So whatever killed that bloke will have to come back here?"  
Graham asks her.

Jessica just stares at the shell type thing and takes in its technology. Her brain then gets into its sciencey way. Jessica notices the woman grabbing some stuff from the table.

"Give me nine minutes, a bit of quiet, and I'll be ready to roll."  
The woman demands as Jessica comes back from her little world again.  
"Hello? Yeah, Kevin. No. No, mate. That's exactly the sort of thing."  
Graham says on the phone as the woman finishes grabbing the stuff.

They all follow out back to the car and get in. This time Jessica shares a seat with Yaz who smiles at Jessica. 

·the second part of this book. sorry that this is badly written. I'm trying to remember who said what and what Jessica would say. Also would Jessica and this doctor have a mother/daughter relationship or a sister/sister relationship. Let me know in the comments.·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!·


	3. The Woman who Fell to Earth 3

·the woman who feel to earth 3·

·I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!·

Using the directions that Graham had been given

Using the directions that Graham had been given. The whole group arrives at the destination. Getting out the car, Jessica waits beside Yaz. Following the woman, they all race up the steps towards the ball of eletricity again.

"Hi. Us again."  
The woman says with a smile.

All of them rush to do their jobs that she had given them. Jessica was instructed to help Grace and Graham to deflect the ball of electricity. As soon as the woman shouts we done their job. Jessica take a step back and join Yaz.

"Get in! It actually worked."  
Ryan exclaims.  
"Course it worked. I'm not an amateur. Overloaded its sockets, stunned it for a bit. Not sure for how long, though. Best be quick. And thank you to Kevin the bus driver - for location intel."  
The woman says as she begins to scan the thing that now lays still and powerless on the ground.  
"See? Always ask a bus driver."  
Graham tells Jessica and Ryan as they roll our eyes at him.  
"Half-organic, half-machine. Starts to make sense now."  
The woman begins ramble.  
"Wait. It's a Gathering Coil. No, dozens of Gathering Coils! These tentacley things, they're creatures which gather information. They've been lashed together and augmented into one super-creature. But why? What data are they gathering? Unless-"  
The woman pauses.  
"So that's an alien species?"  
Jessica questions her.  
"Not really. More of a semi-species, weaponised biotech."  
The woman replies.

Jessica looks at her with bewilderment as she said that sentence. Taking a closer look, she notices how the coils look like eels. They look so close to looking like eels. She about to ask why they looked eels when a photo popped up

"Whoa! It's Karl from the train!"  
Graham exclaims.  
"Karl's the data! That's what it was gathering on the train."  
The woman explains.  
"Which one of you should I kill first?"  
A metallic voice speaks.  
"I'm voting none of us. Get behind me now."  
The woman orders all five of them.  
"Stop right there. Come any further and we'll blast whatever that thing is."  
The woman demands.

Jessica hides behind Yaz and Ryan as hears the woman continuing to talk to the thing in a suit. That's when the woman asks about taking the teeth.

"A Stenza warrior wears his conquests. You may tell your children you were privileged to encounter Tzim-Sha of the Stenza."  
The alien says after it takes off its mask.  
"Oh my god."  
Jessica whimpers as she holds onto Yaz's arms.  
"Tim Shaw?"  
The woman questions him.  
"Tzim-Sha."  
The alien repeats his original name.  
"Tim Shaw?"  
The woman questions him again.  
"Tzim-Sha!"  
The alien hisses.

Jessica takes a moment to study the alien. The alien's face is all blue with dozens of teeth were grafted to his face. Jessica hears how his touch can kill a human due to how cold his hands are.

The woman goes on to telling him that he's a big cheat. Jessica let's out a gasp of surprise when the alien holds it hand up. Yaz guides Jessica to the opposite side of the alien.

"If you've finished, let's be really clear. You're not taking any human from Earth tonight. Leave now, or we're going to stop you."  
The woman orders the alien.  
"Good luck."  
The alien says with a smirk as he is transported somewhere.  
"No! Short-range teleport! Double cheat!"  
The woman shouts into the air.  
"Where have they gone?"  
Jessica asks the woman.  
"To hunt."  
The woman replies.  
"Hunt who?"  
Ryan questions the woman.  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
The woman questions him rhetorically.

All of them begin to run down the stairs. Jessica sits in between Ryan and Yaz. Ryan takes out his phone and begins to research where Carl works. Yaz tries to phone him but his phone keeps going to voicemail.

"Got him. Karl Wright, operator for Skylark Building Services."  
Ryan informs them all.  
"I know where their site is. It ain't far. Grace, next right, love."  
Graham instructs Grace.

As they arrive, the woman gets out first. She is then followed by Grace, Graham, Ryan, Jessica and Yaz. There is a hole in the middle of the gate. They all go in the hole and follow the woman.

There is a man laying on the ground with a radio beside him. The woman grabs a hold of the radio and listens to it.

"Dennis, I need help! Someone's on my crane!"  
Karl says through the radio.  
"Oh, great. Karl's a crane operator. He would be, wouldn't he?"  
The woman mutters.  
"It's over there. That creature's guarding the bottom of it."  
Ryan exclaims.  
"Graham, Jessica, Grace, I need you to take this equipment and get everybody off this site. Don't care how, use your initiative. Do not come back in, understand?"  
The woman instructs the three of them.

Jessica, Graham and Grace take the equipment and rush to the place they came in went into the little hut thing near the gate. Seeing the green light up jackets, Jessica smirks and grabs 3. She hands one each to Grace and Graham then wears one herself.

All three of them make their way to the main entrance. Jessica begins to shout instructions about power issuses. Then Grace and Graham begin to follow her lead. All of the workers begin to get off the site.

As soon as the workers left, Jessica, Graham and Grace run back to the little hut and shove the jackets back on the hanger. When they come back out the ball of light has moved towards the crane that the woman, Yaz and Ryan are on.

"Grace, she explicitly said not to come back and it's not safe!"  
Graham tries to bargin with her.  
"Look, it swapped cranes. It's trying to bring it down. - We have to stop it."  
Grace states.  
"Granddad, what if it was me up there?"  
Jessica questions him.

Jessica begins to follow Grace as they make their way towards the shed with the eletrical robe attached outside. Then they turn and look up towards the crane. They see the woman running towards the other crane.

"Oh, my god."  
The three of them say in sync.

Jessica stays looking at the opposite crane as the woman is standing on it. She notices the alien standing. Grace grabs Jessica orders her to stay with Graham.

Grace then shouts for Graham to switch the machine on. Graham places the machine on while Jessica goes to look out the door.

She looks towards the crane and sees Grace trying to destroying the ball of electricity. Just then she sees the ball explode and then Grace falls. Jessica screams in fright and shock. Graham rushes forwards towards Grace.

Climbing down the ladder, Ryan joins Graham as soon as he is on the ground. Jessica then runs forward and kneels on the other side of Graham. Her tears are mixed with the raining falling from the sky.

Her sobs are mixed with Ryan's. Graham wraps an arm around Ryan and Jessica as he helps them up. The woman whose name is 'The Doctor,' helps Graham with getting Ryan and Jessica up.

Jessica clings to her Granddad as Ryan walks ahead of them. The police then arrive and help take statements. The Doctor looks towards the two teenagers, who are sitting looking into space.

Two days later:

"So today I want to talk about the greatest woman I ever met. Smart, funny, caring. Proper special. My nan. Because, er, she died. First my mum six years ago and now my nan. It's like the best people get taken first. I had a lot to learn from her. And I was looking forward to that. She died like she lived, trying to help other people. I love you, Nan. And tomorrow I'm going out there for you."  
Jessica hears Ryan say as she stands outside his bedroom door.

Graham looks up the stairs; he notices Jessica standing outside Ryan's door. Looking behind him, he stares at the photo of Grace. He sighs and walks away from the stairs. Jessica goes into her room; she grabs her shoes.

"I'm gonna do this for you, Nan."  
Jessica whispers.

Getting up, Jessica walks down the stairs and grabs her jacket. Graham walks out the living room and see Jessica putting on her jacket.

"Where you going?"  
Graham asks.  
"I'm going to the running track."  
Jessica replies grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.  
"Jess, you don't have to."  
Graham says as he leans against the door frame of the kitchen.   
"I know but I want to. I don't want to be stuck here doing nothing. Ryan's going off to ride his bike. My Physo therapist said to give it a go. So I'm gonna give it a go, Granddad."  
Jessica replies.

Grabbing her backpack, Jessica makes her way to the front door. Opening the door, she sees Ryan coming through the gate with The Doctor. Jessica smiles at him and walks out the gate.

Grabbing her phone and headphones; Jessica ignores the world around her. As she enters the indoor sports center where the running track is. She opens the door and sees no one there.

Walking in she places her bag on the side. As soon as she places her bag down; she begins to stretch. Tying her hair back, she lets out a deep breath and begins to jog around the track.

After a few minutes of jogging; she walks towards her bag and take a sip of her water. She then begins to jog again around the track.

She doesn't notice the doors opening then The Doctor and Graham walking into the room. Jessica then let's out a cry of pain and falls to the floor. Graham and The Doctor rush over. Jessica begins stand up again but falls back down.

"Hey, it's okay."  
Graham sooths her.  
"What's happened?"  
The Doctor asks.  
"My leg. I done the stretches I was suppose to do."  
Jessica whimpers as Graham takes a closer look.

The Doctor looks at Graham who motions for her to help him life Jessica up. Jessica pushes them away so she can stand on her own.

"I can do it, Granddad."  
Jessica snaps at him.

Jessica limps her way to her bag and picks it up. She follows Graham out the door and into the car along with him and The Doctor. She let's out a sigh of relief and begins to rest her leg.

The car arrives at the church and Jessica gets up. Ryan meets them at the front door and smiles sympathetically at Jessica. Graham grabs Jessica's bag and places it on the back bench where The Doctor is standing.

Jessica sits at the front next Ryan. Yaz is sitting a few rows behind them. Ryan places an arm around Jessica as a single tear fell down her face.

"Lots of you knew Grace longer than me, so I can't stand here and pretend to know everything about her. I wasn't her first husband, but, she said I would do for a second attempt."  
Graham speaks, everyone lets out a laugh at the last sentence.  
"I can only tell you about the Grace I met when I thought I didn't have much time left. The, er The Grace that showed me life had more to offer. And And I know that if she was here now she would tell us not to be so sad. You see, I can hear her saying to me, "Graham, we had three glorious years. "What are you complaining about?" I'm complaining because I wanted more. You see, Grace was a better person than I could ever be. And I should have gone and Grace should still be here."  
Graham continues.

Ryan and Jessica let out tears. Ryan holds Jessica close to him. Yeah, he might not get on with Graham but Jessica is like his little sister. Graham is his family now just like Jessica.

Helping Jessica up, Ryan holds her close and walks out the door with The Doctor, Yaz and Graham. Ryan opens the car door and goes in first then Jessica. Jessica places her head on the window and watches the houses fly by.

As they arrive at the house, Jessica gets out and rushes into the house. Grabbing some new clothes, Jessica rushes to her bedroom and gets changed. She hears a knock on her door.

"It's open."  
Jessica shouts as grabs hee dirty clothes and places them in the washing bucket.  
"Hey."  
She hears from behind her.  
"Hey."  
She replies.  
"You went to the doctors, didn't you?"  
Ryan asks.  
"Yeah."  
Jessica replies.  
"What did they say?"  
Yaz asks.  
"Erm. I've got nerve damage in my leg. They don't know how I got either. Everything in previous X-Rays were clear. But it's now shown up. How am I meant to take part in the school marathon?"  
Jessica questions Ryan.  
"Look you got through the fall. So you can get through this. You have us. No matter what."  
Ryan comforts her.  
"Now would you guys like to help me take The Doctor shopping?"  
Yaz asks.  
"Can't be that bad, can it?"  
Jessica asks them both.

How she regretted them words. They spent at least an hour and half before The Doctor found a outfit she was happy with. Jessica smiles at the outfit.

"Got any cash? Empty pockets. Also, I've been thinking about my TARDIS. Do you think you guys might be able to help me?"  
The Doctor asks them.

·Should Jessica end up in a Spaceship with 13/Yaz or Ryan/Graham. Sorry it's short guys.·


	4. The Ghost Monument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!·

¬ Jessica looks around and feels herself floating in the air. Her hair is also floating around. Hearing a noise, she turns around then sees a light coming towards her. Then she blacks out. 

Waking up she sees Yaz standing in front of her. Grabbing onto Yaz's arm, Jessica follows her towards where they can hear the Doctor arguing with someone. 

"How can a planet be in the wrong place? It should've been back there, where I scooped you up. We should be in its gravity belt by now."  
They hear a man say.  
"Well, we're not."  
They hear the Doctor argue.  
"I can see that."  
The man says.  
"I-I can smell burning."  
Yaz stutters as they reach the main room.  
"You were right, they are still alive."  
The man says with an impressed tone.  
"Jess, Yaz, you both need to stay locked in the medi-pod."  
The Doctor speaks to them.  
"Where's Ryan and my Granddad?"  
Jessica asks her.  
"There! The planet's there! How can it be there?"  
The man asks himself.  
"Does it even have a name? Only a symbol, or a warning."  
The Doctor asks the man.

Jessica holds onto Yaz as the ship begins to make her seasick. The bouncing around is not helping at all. Jessica is then pushed back into Yaz and The Doctor. She looks at the man with a glare.

Yaz grips the girl tightly; when she sees the glare that Jessica is sending the man. The two girls are nearly knocked off their feet by jolt within the spaceship. 

"Do you not understand anything?! I can't even get us there because of the fuel I've wasted because of the fuel I've wasted scooping you up."  
The man argues with the Doctor.  
"We're on a spaceship. OK."  
Yaz mutters as she holds onto Jessica.  
"I can get us into the atmosphere if we jettison the rear section."  
The Doctor argues back at the man.

Jessica looks around the ship and notices that the ship they're in is about to enter the planet. 

"We're about to die?"  
Yaz asks the Doctor as Jessica holds onto her for support.  
"Oh, sorry, Jess, Yaz. I forgot you were there. All gonna be fine. Life systems down. Six minutes left on life support. Are we doing this, or what?!"  
The Doctor questions the man as she gets into his face.  
"Alright! Let's do it. It's the last stage anyway. Catch."  
The man orders The Doctor as he throws a bag in her direction.  
"And you."  
He aims at Yaz as he throws another bag to her.  
"What's actually happening?"  
Jessica speaks up.  
"No need to panic, Jess or Yaz. We're just gonna blow the back off this spaceship."  
The Doctor tries to comfort them.

The back of the ship then flies off. Jessica looks back towards the man as they begin to near the planet. Jessica grabs onto one of the chairs when she begins to feel sick.

Yaz notices how pale Jessica has gone. Yaz could tell that the bouncing about is really affecting Jessica. Feeling someone sitting down on the chair in front of her. She sees the Doctor taking the wheel of the spaceship as well.

Jessica holds on tightly to the chair as they enter the planet and begin to descend. As soon as they came to a complete stop, Yaz helps Jessica off the ship. They follow the Doctor.

¬

"Sorry about the mess."  
The Doctor says.  
"Jessica!"  
Graham shouts when he notices.  
"Granddad!"  
Jessica shouts with the same enthusiasm.

Jessica runs by the Doctor and hugs Graham who hugs her back. Graham hugs her tightly and looks to see the Doctor smiling at them both. He mouths a 'thank you' she smiles as she mouths 'your welcome'. 

Ryan then comes over and hugs Jessica. Jessica just giggles as Ryan lifts her. Letting her down, they go and join the Doctor down at the bottom of the hill.

"Right, quick update. I made a terrible mistake. We shouldn't be here. I'm gonna fix it and get you guys home. I promise. As soon as I figure out where we are."  
The Doctor rambles.  
"How you gonna do that?"  
Graham asks the Doctor.  
"Not sure. Treating it as a chance to surprise myself."  
The Doctor admits.  
"Oh! By the way, welcome to what I presume is your first alien planet. Don't touch anything. Come on! Let's try this way."  
The Doctor adds the don't touch part towards Ryan.

They all follow the Doctor when they all hear a loud beeping noise. Jessica looks around in confusion and sees the man and a woman walking towards the sound.

Jessica follows behind Graham, she feels really hot from the sun. She doesn't understand how Yaz, Graham, The Doctor, Ryan and the other aren't. 

"Granddad, it's really hot."  
Jessica complains to her granddad.  
"Take your jacket off and then roll your trouser legs up."  
The Doctor tells her.  
"Ugh."  
Jessica scoffs but does it anyway.  
"All this sand is getting in my eyes something rotten."  
Graham also complains.  
"Want to borrow my shades?"  
The Doctor offers.  
"Oh, ta."  
Graham thanks her as she gives him the sunglasses.  
"They're like an old pair of mine. I say "mine". I can't remember who I borrowed them off now. It was either Audrey Hepburn or Pythagoras."  
The Doctor begins to ramble.  
"Eh? Pythagoras never wore shades."  
Graham tells her.  
"You obviously never saw him with a hangover."  
She mutters.

The two people in front then stop. The others soon stop as well. Jessica stands in between Graham and Yaz. The Doctor then tries to ask the two people a question but they wander off towards the tent.

Jessica groans in annoyance but follows them. The Doctor smiles when she hears Jessica groaning towards the two people. At least she wasn't alone with her feelings about these two people. 

¬

Jessica then begins to lose her footing going down the hill. She let's out a yelp and falls on the hill. Ryan helps her stand up and walks with her towards the tent.

"Can I ask, if we are on an alien planet, with aliens, how can we understand 'em? Ain't they talking Alien?"  
Graham asks the Doctor.  
"Let's have a look."  
The Doctor nods to the back of Graham who lets her look.  
"Yeah. Medi-pods have put implants into each of you. Standard procedure. Checks for a universal translator, implants one if you don't have one."  
The Doctor informs them all.  
"Eh? Well, can people and things stop putting stuff inside me without my permission?!"  
Graham huffs.

Jessica just laughs at her grandfather's frustration. She then follows The Doctor, Yaz, Ryan and Graham into the tent. She looks towards the main bit and sees a man sitting on a sofa. 

Jessica lifts up an eyebrow in confusion. All sorts of questions are rolling through her head. Taking in the tent, she sees a table laying in the middle of the tent. She sees some pillars stood around the tent.

She notices a map on the table, she sees the Doctor inspecting the man. Jessica then stands closer to Graham. Graham holds Jessica close to him.

She notices then man getting up and walking towards the table. Laying on the table is another holographic thing. There's a map it then goes to the Ghost Monument, its an old police box. 

Then the man disappears. Jessica looks around in amazement. She sees the Doctor smiling away at something. She's then interrupted by her Granddad going on a rant.

"Well, you could say that. I mean, we have been dumped in space. We've got spaceships crashing all around us. Now we are marooned on a planet that everyone else is racing to get away from."  
Graham rants.  
"Granddad!"  
Jessica hisses.  
"Alright. Anyone can focus on the negatives."  
The Doctor snaps.  
"Well, what are the positives?"  
Graham asks her.  
"What he called the Ghost Monument, that's my ship, it's here!"  
The Doctor exclaims in excitement.  
"What? The old police box?"  
Graham asks.  
"Didn't look all that."  
Ryan replies.  
"It's very all that, thank you very much."  
The Doctor exclaims.  
"Don't you see? I got it mostly right. I tracked my TARDIS here. But the planet had fallen out of orbit. We landed where the planet should have been. It looks like the engines are stuck in a loop, phasing in and out of time and space. If we get to it when it phases in, I should be able to stabilise it. Then I can get you back home."  
The Doctor informs them all.  
"Definitely? If we get there, you can get us off this planet alive?"  
Yaz asks her with hope.  
"Yaz, I promise. I will keep you alive and I will get you back home. I'm really good in a tight spot. At least, I have been, historically. I'm sure I still am. If we stick together, if you trust me, we can get out of this. Right. Let's get shift on."  
The Doctor tells them.

¬

The Doctor leads them towards their new destination. Jessica slowly treks behind them but keeps up with them all. Ryan notices and hangs back. Jessica looks up at him with a hint of mischief. 

"What?"  
Ryan asks her.  
"Shall we?"  
She asks him motioning to his back.

He looks back and sees The Doctor, Graham and Yaz still walking. Ryan smirks and leans down. Jessica climbs onto his back and smiles when Ryan begins to run towards. Jessica lets out a squeal as Ryan runs past Yaz who laughs at the two.

Graham and The Doctor turn around and smile at the two teens. They then turn back around and begin walking again. Jessica lets another squeal as she falls to the floor. She and Ryan burst out laughing. Ryan helps Jessica get back up and begins to follow the others again. 

"Do you think she's telling the truth? Do you really think she can get us off here?"  
Ryan questions Jessica, Yaz and Graham.  
"She saved Karl, she got the better of Tim Shaw, and she did jump a crane."  
Yaz tells him.  
"Oh, Yaz is right. I mean, she's our best hope. Or only option, depending on your politics."  
Graham informs Ryan.  
"Guess so."  
Ryan mutters.  
"Don't argue with the wisdom of Graham, eh?"  
Ryan questions them all.  
"So we're sticking with "Graham", are we, and not "Grandad"?"  
Graham asks Ryan.  
"Yes, Graham."  
Ryan answers.

Jessica and Yaz giggle at Ryan and Graham's banter. As soon as they near the boat, they could see the Doctor holding Epzo by the neck. She then lets him go as the rest of the group walk towards them.

Epzo looks at the Doctor with a glare. Looking impressed, Jessica and Yaz look at each other with a smile. 

"And this boat doesn't work."  
Angstrom tells the Doctor.  
"Oh, uh, me and Ryan will take a look."  
Graham speaks up.  
"Will we?"  
Ryan asks out of confusion.  
"Yeah, well, those NVQ classes must be good for something."  
Graham speaks.  
"An engine's an engine."  
Graham tells him.  
"Not a space engine!"  
Ryan argues with Graham as they enter the boat.

Jessica just smiles and watches as everyone goes to do their own thing. Jessica just sits down on the bridge and looks out towards the mountains. Out the corner of her eye, she sees the Doctor talking to Graham while looking in her direction.

Probably telling him to keep an eye on her. Letting out a sigh, Jessica takes off her shoes and sits them beside her. A figure then sits beside her, turning to her right, she sees Yaz sitting next to her.

"You ok?"  
Yaz asks her.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Jessica replies.  
"You've staring at towards the mountains for at least 15 minutes. The Doctor has called your name but you ignored her."  
Yaz informs her.  
"I didn't mean to ignore her."  
Jessica replies.  
"It's just that I've been thinking about stuff."  
She adds.  
"About Grace?"  
Yaz asks her.  
"Not just about Grace but about my family as well."  
Jessica tells her.  
"What about them?"  
Y

az pushes.  
"Its just- my mum, when I was 12, told that there wasn't anything we've experienced at all. She just used to say 'Grow up, Jessica. You're nearly a teenager. And teenagers don't believe those sort of things.' Now I don't now what to believe."  
Jessica tells Yaz.  
"Don't worry about it."  
Yaz says as she holds her hand out towards Jessica.  
"Now, shall we go and introduce ourselves to Angstorm. She seems more polite and kind unlike Ezpo."  
Yaz adds.  
"Yeah."  
Jessica says as she grabs ahold of Yaz's hand.

Jessica places her shoes back onto her feet and follows Yaz in the direction of Angstorm. Both girls make their way towards Angstorm, who looks up to find the noise. 

Feeling eyes on her back, she turns around and sees the Doctor looking at with concern. Jessica shakes it off and sits beside Yaz.

"You're Albarian, you said?"  
Jessica asks her.  
"Yes. The planet of Albar. It's tiny, crammed full of rusting high-rises. Everyone wants to leave any way they can. Even more so since..."  
Angstorm trails off.  
"Since what?"  
Yaz asks her.  
"I don't know you."  
Angstorm replies while gathering her stuff.

The Doctor comes running towards them and tells them that the boat is up and running. Sighing, Jessica follows them all to the ship and sits in between Yaz and Ryan.

"Hey, Yaz, Jess, can you believe it? Alien planet, man."  
Ryan tells them in amazement.  
"We know."  
Both of the girls reply.  
"This planet doesn't make any sense. No other life forms except us and the microbes in the water. No people. No animals, no insects, no nothing. But he talked about the old settlements. What happened here?"  
The Doctor questions Epzo and Angstorm.  
"No-one cares."  
Epzo growls.

Jessica looks up and glares at the man. Graham gives her a warning look, while Ryan places an hand on her shoulder. She hates how he treats people. He treats them like a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe. 

¬

She begins to calm down when he begins to them a story of the way he was. It reminds her of her mother treated her and her Granddad. She's really close Graham unlike her parents. She didn't really trust them. She doesn't know why. But she hated her parents, they treated her like a piece of garbage.

"When I was four, my mum told me to climb a tree. She made me climb until I was too scared to climb any higher. Then she told me to jump into her arms. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm your mum. I'm here for you. I'll catch you. " So I jumped. And she moved out of the way."  
He begins.  
"Sorry, did you say your mum did this to you?"  
Graham asks him, while looking in the direction of Jessica, who shakes her head at him.  
"Smashed into the ground, broke this arm, shattered that ankle. She stood over me and she said, "Now you've learned. " "You can never trust anyone in this life."  
Epzo finishes.  
"That is messed up."  
Ryan and Jessica mutter.  
"Best thing she ever did for me. I love my mum."  
Epzo says.  
"Yeah, she sounds terrific."  
Graham speaks up.  
"Your mum was wrong. We're stronger together."  
The Doctor tells him.

Jessica begins to fall asleep, Ryan notices and brings her closer. He gives her his jacket as a blanket and she dozes off to sleep. Hearing soft snores, Graham smiles towards Jessica. 

"Is she your daughter?"  
Angstorm asks Graham.  
"No. She's my granddaughter. She lives with me and Ryan."  
Graham explains to Angstorm.  
"She must be very special to you both."  
Angstorm replies.  
"She is. She is very precious."  
Graham tells them all.  
"I remember when I first met her. She was this ball of energy. It was so funny. We had picked her up from the train station and Jess had this thing on her head. She was running towards us and she fell because of that thing on her head."  
Ryan smiles as he speaks.  
"Yeah. She just laughed it off. We all thought she was gonna start crying."  
Graham laughs.

The Doctor, Yaz, Ryan and Angstorm begin laugh along as well. But stop when Jessica moves around in her sleep. Once they were sure she was still asleep, they begin to talk again.

Angstorm begins to explain why she had enter the race. Everyone except for The Doctor and Angstorm fall asleep. Jessica awakes to Graham shaking her and Ryan awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •would you guys like some sort of back story of how Jessica ended up living Graham, Grace and Ryan. Just comment and let me know.•


	5. The Ghost Monument 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!

"Ryan. Ryan. Wake up, son." Graham shakes Ryan awake.   
"I'm awake. I'm awake. Are we home?" Ryan questions Graham as he wake up.  
"No. Time to get off the boat. Come on." Graham tells him.

Walking with Yaz, Jessica embraces the sunshine and spreads her arms out to get a tan. Yaz smiles at Jessica as well as Graham. Ryan then runs towards her picks her up. Jessica lets out a squeal of surprise then lets out a laugh.

"Big set of ruins. Wonder who those were built for.” The Doctor speaks up.  
"Oh, why do you even care?" Epzo questions the Doctor.  
"Where are those people now? And why are there so few signs of life? What happened to everyone?" The Doctor questions out loud.  
"Good luck." Angstorm tells them.  
"You've already lost, Angstrom!" Epzo exclaims as they both wonder off into the ruins.  
"What, we're just letting them go, are we? How do we know what to do? Where to go?" Graham complains.  
"First thing we have to do is make it through those ruins safely. 'Cause these readings are all over the place, and I don't know why." The Doctor replies.

All five of them begin to walk towards the hill; Jessica groans in frustration as she follows them up the hill. Graham turns around and smirks at Jessica taking off her jacket and placing it around her waist. 

Entering the ruins, Jessica lets out a sigh of relief when she feels the cool air from the shade. Turning around, Jessica faces towards the water along with the rest.

"Those suns are starting to set. They're moving way faster than I realised." The Doctor informs them all.  
"Well, back in the tent, that bloke Ilin, said, "Do not travel by night." Graham tells them all.  
"We need to move. Fast." The Doctor tells them all as they turn back around.  
"Whoa!" All of them say.  
"They weren't there when we came in." Graham tells them.  
"I don't know." The Doctor informs them as she begins to use the sonic to find out who the robots are.  
"Oh, my God! Doctor!"Yaz exclaims.  
"So much for no life forms on this planet." Graham complains.  
"They're not alive. They're robot guards. Why would you need robot guards on a deserted planet? Good news is they're not fully active. So what we all need to do is, very slowly, totally unthreateningly, back out of here." The Doctor slowly explains as they begin to slowly move away from the robots. 

The robots are then active, Jessica let's out a squeal as Yaz pushes her in front of herself and Ryan. Graham holds onto Jessica's hand as they make their way through the ruins with the robots shooting at them. The Doctor tells them not to run straight but in pattern way. 

The Doctor then leds them into a hiding place, Jessica then sits down on the sand to get her breath back. Jessica looks towards the others and let's out a groan when Graham motions for her to come forward.

"Oh, that's bad. They're sniperbots. We just walked into the middle of the shooting range. Everything within the perimeter is target practice." Jessica hears the Doctor says as she walks closer.  
"Which would explain all the targets in here. And looking on the negative side they're human-shaped targets." Graham informs her as Jessica stands next to him.  
"If that's the way it is, time to stop messing about." Ryan says as he picks up the gun on the floor.  
"What are you doing?" The Doctor questions him.  
"Fighting back." Ryan answers her.  
"No. Guns. Never use them." The Doctor tells him.  
"They're shooting at us!" Ryan exclaims.  
"I know." The Doctor replies.  
"They're gonna kill us with their guns!" Ryan adds.  
"He's got a point, Doc." Graham says as Jessica just shakes her head at Ryan.  
"Put the gun down, Ryan." The Doctor orders him.  
"What's your better idea?" Ryan questions her.  
"Outthink them." The Doctor tells him.   
"You can't outthink bullets." Graham tells her.  
"I've been doing it all my life." The Doctor shocks them all except for Ryan.  
"Uh-uh. Sorry. Call Of Duty, man. I've trained for this." Ryan tells them as he runs out the shooting range.

Jessica just leans against one of the beams, she picks at her nails. She lets out little giggle when she hears Ryan screaming. Jessica gets off the beam and walks towards Ryan. 

She is grabbed by The Doctor who places her behind one of the beams with her. Jessica holds onto the Doctor arm as she begins to tell Ryan that he picked the wrong thing. She then pressed the button and the robots fall to the ground. 

Jessica stands up with the help of the Doctor; they join the rest who are standing in the middle. They then begin to wonder futher into the ruins. They then catch up with Epzo and Angstorm. 

"What just happened?" Epzo asks the five of them who just walk by him and towards Angstorm.  
"What do you care? You don't care about anything." The Doctor informs him.  
"Ooh, tracker. Thanks." The Doctor thanks her.  
"How did you even do that?" Angstorm questions her.  
"Did I not mention? I am really smart." The Doctor tells her.  
"Thank you." Angstorm thanks her.  
"You are very welcome. It's amazing what you can learn from a sniperbot, like where their control commands emanate from. Also, maps. Which leads us here. I want answers to this planet and I think they're down there." The Doctor rambles again.  
"You sure about that?" Jessica asks her.  
"Nope. Come on." The Doctor orders them.

After the Doctor and Graham, Jessica follows them down the steps. Graham helps her off the last step and moves to the side as the others begin to climb down. The Doctor then begins to walk down the corridor. 

Jessica then begins to untie her jacket from around her waist. Putting her jacket on; Jessica puts the hood up as well. Jessica turns around when she feels a tap on her shoulder. 

Turning around she sees Yaz behind her. Ryan and Yaz burst out laughing at Jessica who glares at them.

Everyone turns around and faces the three teens. Graham bursts out laughing Jessica as well. Jessica glares at him which makes him shut up. They all continue walking down the hall.

"These tunnels run under half of the planet. Think of the technology the civilisation required to build all that then ask yourselves, "Where are they?" The Doctor informs them. "How's the injury?" The Doctor asks Ezpo.  
"It's painful." Epzo replies.  
"I hope it's made you reconsider your entire philosophy." The Doctor explains.  
"No!" Epzo replies quickly.  
"Doctor. Scorch marks, all along the walls." Graham tells her.  
"Not exactly encouraging, is it?" The Doctor questions them all.  
"No. Still, best feet forward." The Doctor tells them as the continue towards a door.  
"Big locked door. I love a big locked door." The Doctor says as she opens it the door up.

Jessica follows behind Graham and takes a look around the room. She stands in between Yaz and Ryan. 

"What happened in here?" Jessica asks as she takes in the surroundings.  
"There's another room next door." Yaz tells the Doctor.  
"Will we take a look?" Yaz nudges Jessica and Ryan.  
"Yeah." Both Ryan and Jessica say as they follow Yaz into the other room. 

As they enter the other room, Jessica takes notice of how the chairs and tables have been thrown across the room. Jessica looks towards the screen and sees that there are camera's that still work around the place. Then she looks closer and sees that the robots have found the hatch.

They wait a few minutes and see the robots beginning to descend down the stairs. They make their way to find the Doctor. As they find her, they notice fabrics flying around the place. Graham grabs Jessica and rushes her out the room.

They follow Yaz and Ryan who lead the way along with Angstorm. Jessica begins to trip but the Doctor helps her up. As the two come closer to the group, they hear something slamming shut.

"Listen. They've shut down the life support systems, depriving us of air." The Doctor informs them.  
"A man could really take against those robots." Graham says as he begins to catch his breath.  
"We need to get out of the tunnels." The Doctor exclaims.  
"It's night!" Ryan exclaims.  
"This exit ladder will take us up and out to the surface." Angstorm tells them as she looks up from her tracker.  
"What's up there?" Jessica questions her.  
"Acetylene fields." Angstorm replies.  
"Acetylene? Like the gas?" Ryan asks her.  
"That doesn't sound good.” Graham says.  
"But we're running out of air and options, so let's go up. OK." The Doctor tells them.

They all nod; Graham begins to climb up the ladders. Jessica then follows up the ladders behind him. As soon as the reach the top, Graham gets out and then helps get the others out.

As soon as they get out; they begin to run but are then stopped by something moving on the surface. Jessica then looks at the others, not knowing what to do.

"Remember any facts, Ryan? As we climbed?" The Doctor questions Ryan.  
"It's lighter than air." Ryan answers.  
"Yes." The Doctor replies "Smells like garlic and lighter than air. That's right. And one other thing about it. But we'll have to dig deep for that, right?" The Doctor tells them.  
"What are they talking about? What are you doing?" Epzo questions her.  
"Shut up and dig, Epzo." Angstorm snaps at him.

They all begin to dig into the sand around them. Jessica begins to look at the others as she digs. As they finish, they wait for their queue.

"Now we crush those fears from you." The sheets of fabric say.  
"Enjoy your feast, whatever it is. 'Cause you know what some people like after a feast. Graham!" The Doctor whispers the last part. "Not me. Some people. Do it." She adds.  
"Oh, yeah. A nice cigar." Graham says as he throws it into the air.  
"Down!" The Doctor orders.

They all fall to the ground and then flames engulf the fabrics. Jessica looks up at the fire in amazement. 

"Third fact: ignites very easily. Good old acetylene. See? Teamwork. Now, move." The Doctor orders them.

They all crawl out of the fire and begin to move. Jessica stays to the back as she begins to feel tired. Ryan notices and walks towards her. He motions for her to get onto his back. 

She does as she is told and lays her head onto his shoulder as he begins to walk. She falls asleep and stays asleep until they get to the tent. Ryan wakes her up. 

"Joint first. Dual winners. With witnesses." Jessica hears someone say as she begins to wake up.  
"What?! No. There's never been a joint winner of the rally." She hears someone complain.  
"There has now." She hears.  
"No. I will declare the final race null and void." She hears the man from the tent from when they first arrived  
"Ilin you've made this a living hell for us. I promise you that, whatever happens, I will get off this planet." Epzo demands. "And if we don't get what we both fought for, I will hunt you down and ensure that whatever time you have left is both short-lived and agonising. Do we understand each other? Now recognise your equal winners." He adds.  
"Pay the prize, or pay the price." Angstorm demands.  
"I'm honoured to declare a unique joint victory. An equal split." The man says.  
"Now get us off this rock." Epzo demands  
"Fine." The man replies  
"And them." Angstorm questions him.

That's when the man, Epzo, Angstorm and the tent disappears. Jessica looks around with disappointment. She then looks at the Doctor who looks like she's about to cry.

"They're gone. We're stuck here, are we?" Jessica asks.  
"I'm sorry. I've failed you. I promised you, and I let you down." The Doctor apologises.  
"We can wait. Can't we?" Ryan asks.  
"Yeah. We've got each other." Yaz says  
"No, we'll be dead within one rotation." The Doctor informs them.  
"Who says so? We've come this far, ain't we? Who says we're giving up? Any of us? Really? Even you, Doc? No. Come on. We ain't having that, are we?" Graham asks them.  
"Nope." Yaz says.  
"Nah. No." Ryan adds.  
"Not chance." Jessica also says.

They then hear a whinning noise. The Doctor lifts her head up and looks in the direction of the noise. 

"Come on. Please. Give us this. It's alright! It's me! Stabilise." The Doctor begs.  
"Come to Daddy. I mean Mummy. I mean I really need you right now. Oh My beautiful Ghost Monument." The Doctor adds.

The Doctor runs towards the box and the others look at each other unsure what to do. So they slowly follow her towards the box.

"But it's an old police box!" Graham exclaims.  
"Sort of. Not really." The Doctor replies .  
"You expect us all to fit inside there?" Jessica questions her.  
"Yep." The Doctor replies.  
"At the same time? Wanna try? OK." Graham asks.  
"Oh! Word of warning: I left it in a bit of a mess." The Doctor tells them before she disppears into the box.

They all look at each other and begin going into the box. Graham went in first, then Ryan, Jessica and Yaz. Looking around in amazement, Jessica smiles in awe.

"This is my TARDIS." The Doctor tells the four humans.  
"Whoa. Yeah." Yaz, Jessica and Ryan exclaim.  
"It was a police box." Graham replies.  
"It still is on the outside." The Doctor tells them.  
"How do you fit all this stuff inside a police box?" Ryan questions her.  
"Dimensional engineering. You can't engineer dimensions." Yaz says.  
"Maybe you can't." The Doctor points out.  
"Can I press any of these?" Ryan asks her.  
"No." The Doctor replies quickly guiding him away from the controls.  
"It's a spaceship?" Jessica asks her.  
"And a time ship." The Doctor adds.  
"Get out." Ryan says.  
"Seriously." The Doctor says with a smile.  
"This is proper awesome." Ryan exclaims.  
"I thought maybe you didn't believe me that I'd get you home." The Doctor informs them.  
"I thought you didn't believe yourself for a second back there." Yaz tells her.  
"Who, me? No. Never doubted. Don't know what you mean." The Doctor says with a smile.

The Doctor then begins to walk around the TARDIS and begins to take them home. But before she materialises off the planet; she orders Jessica to get some rest so her leg doesn't start to hurt. Jessica does as she is told. 

The TARDIS leads her down a corridor and shows Jessica her room. Opening the door, she sees a bed with a walk in wardobe. Jessica smiles and walks into the room. She shuts the door and grabs a pair of pjs and gets changed. Getting into bed, she begins to fall sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is gonna be a little insight of Jessica's life and how the doctor will be helping out with looking after Jessica.


	6. Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!·

Jessica walks into the main part of the TARDIS. She sees the Doctor sticking her head out of the TARDIS door. The Doctor groans and slams the door shut.

"Sheffield?" Yas asks her.  
"Almost. Really close." The Doctor informs her.  
"So, not Sheffield, then?" Graham asks.  
"You're doing this deliberately, aren't ya?" The Doctor snaps out aloud.  
"Who are you talking to? If it's me, I haven't touched anything." Ryan tells her.  
"I'm talking to the TARDIS. Because this is our ninth attempt." The Doctor informs them all.  
"14th. You can't control this thing, can you?" Graham questions her.  
"Excuse me! Yes, I can. Most of the time. Just sometimes, like now, it has a mind of its own."  
The Doctor snaps at Graham.  
"So, where are we, actually?" Jessica questions her  
"Earth. United States. 1955. Montgomery, Alabama. If I'm reading this properly. New displays. Still figuring them out." The Doctor informs them.

Jessica just looks at the Doctor in shock. She couldn't believe that they've travelled back to 1955 America. Jessica is interrputed by an alarm.

"Whoa. What's that? Traces of artron energy?" The Doctor questions.  
"Should we know what artron energy is?" Graham asks her.  
"It's the same type of energy the TARDIS runs off. There really shouldn't be traces of artron energy here. Unless they're ours. Which they're not. And now you want to check it out." The Doctor asks them all. "Yeah. I should. Quick look. But quietly. History's very delicate. We stick together." The Doctor adds.

They all follow the Doctor out of the TARDIS. Jessica walks in between Ryan and Graham. She looks around in awe at the city. There's cars which she's never seen before unless she was at the museum. She sees some girls her age wearing some nice clothes. 

They make their way past a group of girls who glare at Ryan. Jessica glares back and walks next to him protectively. The girls turn back around when they see Jessica glaring at them.

"Real, live 1950s. Time travel's awesome!" Yaz exclaims.  
"Uh, excuse me. Excuse me. You dropped this." Ryan says politely.

The woman and man turn around. The man slaps Ryan across the face. Jessica stares at the scene in shock. Yaz, Graham, The Doctor and Jessica run over. Jessica stands next to the Doctor.

"Hey!" The Doctor shouts.  
"Take your filthy black hands off my wife!" The man exclaims.  
"Whoa! Stop!" Graham shouts.  
"Sir, please, take a step back." Yaz demands  
"You OK, Ryan?" Jessica asks him.  
"I was just trying to give her back her glove." Ryan points out.  
"Is this your boy?" The man asks Graham.  
"He's my grandson, actually." Graham informs the man.  
"Your what?" The man questions in disgust.  
"My grandson." Graham replies.  
"You ain't from around here." The man points out.  
"We don't want any trouble." The Doctor tells him.  
"Well, I don't know how it goes where you folks are from, but your boy, he'll be swinging from a tree with a noose for a neckerchief if he touches a white woman in Montgomery!" The man informs them.  
"Is there a problem here, Mr Steele? Step away, now. Go ahead, step away." A woman interrupts them.  
"These friends of yours?" The man asks her.  
"No, sir. Just on my lunch break, wondering if I can help out with any misunderstanding. I I believe your suit will be ready tomorrow. The alterations are gonna make it look just right, sir." The woman tells him with a reassuring smile.  
"Let's go, Lizzie." The man tells his wife.

When the man and his wife leave, the woman comes rushing over to them with a heated look on her face. Jessica stands next Ryan. Who holds onto his cheek.

"Are you crazy?" The woman asks them all.  
"He slapped me!" Ryan exclaims.  
"Do you read the newspapers? You know what they did to young Emmett Till. We're from out of town. Well, so was Emmett Till. On vacation from the north. Couple of words to a white woman in Mississippi, and the next thing they find his body in the river. You want that to be you?" The woman questions him.  
"No." Ryan replies.  
"Did your mother raise you with no manners? I will take a 'No, ma'am.'" The woman demands. Jessica let's out a little snigger.  
"No, ma'am." Ryan replies once again.  
"You all together?" She asks the Doctor.  
"Yes. We're very grateful, Miss?" The Doctor replies.  
"Mrs. Parks. Rosa Parks." The woman introduces herself.  
"No way. You're kidding." Ryan, Graham, Jessica and Yaz exclaim together.  
"Brilliant! Rosa Parks! Lovely to meet you, Rosa Parks. Big fan." The Doctor rambles.  
"Excuse me?" Rosa questions her.  
"Big fan of Montgomery. I'm-we are just visiting. Recommend anything for tourists like us?" The Doctor asks her.  
"I recommend you get yourselves the hell out of Alabama before you find yourselves in trouble you can't get out of." Rosa tells them with a look.

As soon as Rosa walks off, Jessica looks at Ryan and let's out a little squeal. When she was at school, her favorite subject was History. She loved learning about Rosa Parks.

Yaz laughs at the young girls enthusiasm. The Doctor sonics Rosa and comes back with a strange look on her face. The others look at the Doctor with concern.

"Also a problem. Registering traces of artron energy all around her. Why is that?" The Doctor questions them all.

The Doctor leads them all to a pub. As soon as they enter the pub, Ryan and Yaz get dirty looks. No one takes notice and sits down at the table. Jessica sits in between the Doctor and Graham. 

"We were in Rosa Parks class in primary. Do you remember? All the Year 4, 5 and 6 classes were named after inspirational people." Yaz informs the Doctor, Graham and Jessica.  
"She's the bus woman, right?" Ryan asks her.  
"You do remember what she did?" Yaz questions him.  
"Yeah. First black woman to ever drive a bus." Ryan says to them.  
"No, Ryan!" Jessica and Yaz exclaim.  
"What? Your nan would have a fit right now! How could you have been in a class named after the woman and not know who she is? She's American. She refused to give up her seat on a segregated bus to a white passenger." Graham tells him.  
"And got arrested for it. Her arrest started a boycott of the buses in Montgomery." Yaz informs him.  
"Or, rather, will start. Today is Wednesday, November 30th, 1955. Tomorrow, Rosa refuses to give up her seat." The Doctor tells them all.  
"And all this basically kicked off the US civil rights movement, led by Martin Luther King. See? I'm not totally ignorant. I just got confused by the whole bus thing." Ryan tells them all.  
"Martin Luther King is a minister here in Montgomery right now." The Doctors tells them all.  
"He and Rosa knew each other?" Yaz questions her.  
"Yeah." The Doctor replies quickly.  
"Is it me, or has it gotten very quiet in here?" Graham asks them all.

After he says that they all loook around. Then a woman comes to the table looking all smug.

"We don't serve Negroes." The woman tells Ryan.  
"Good. 'Cause I don't eat them." Ryan replies to her.  
"Or Mexicans." She adds talking towards Yaz.  
"Is she talking to me?" Yaz asks Graham and The Doctor.  
"Or teenage brats." She aims this towards Jessica who glares at her.  
"Y'all need to eat somewhere else." The woman tells them all.  
"Come on." The Doctor tells them all.

They all get up and follow the Doctor. Ryan places an arm around Jessica so she doesn't pounce on the waitress. Yaz could see how red Jessica is getting. 

As soon as they exit the pub, Jessica lets out a squeal of frustration. Graham places a hand on her shoulders. 

"OK, listen. I can deal with this. You guys, go back to the TARDIS and be safe." The Doctor tells them.  
"While you do what?" Jessica asks.  
"Locate the source of these energy anomalies. We're one day out of a tipping point in Earth history. I don't want anything disrupting that. It's easy for me here. It's more dangerous for you. You can walk away from this. Rosa Parks can't." The Doctor tells them all.  
"Rosa Parks doesn't. If she can live here her whole life, a couple of hours ain't gonna kill me. It ain't gonna kill me, right?" Ryan asks her.  
"No. Not if we look out for each other.” The Doctor reassures the group, mainly, Ryan though.  
“I'm cool with it." Graham says.  
"What do you reckon, Mexican lady?" Ryan asks Yaz.  
"Oi. You keep that up, I'll use you as a pinata." Yaz adds the last bit on to cheer Jessica up but it doesn't work.  
"Epicentre of the artron readings is 1. 2 miles that way. Come on." The Doctor tells them  
"Hey, hey. We will stop somewhere else to eat, though, won't we?" Graham asks the Doctor.  
"No time, Graham!" The Doctor exclaims.  
"Have you noticed that happens a lot? I-I need regular food, that's all." Graham replies.  
"We just got thrown out of a bar and that's what you're worried about?" Jessica questions him.  
"Not just that." He replies.  
"Not sure your stomach's compatible with time travel, Graham." Yaz tells him.

They all follow the Doctor but Jessica stays at the back. She looks up at the others and sees the Doctor looking back towards Jessica. The Doctor gives Jessica a small smile, Jessica returns it.

Jessica stands at the back glancing towards Yaz and Ryan. They were outside a warehouse. Ryan asks how their suppose to go inside. 

"This is where the artron signals converge, at the bus company." The Doctor tells them.  
"All roads lead to Rosa Parks. Yeah. Bit of a worry. Let's have a look around." The Doctor informs them.  
"Well, I'm not sure about this." Jessica admits  
"There's nothing in here. Why padlock an empty room?" Ryan questions her.  
"Unless it's not empty." The Doctor tells them when she uses her sonic screwdriver which unmasks a brief case.  
"That wasn't there a second ago." Ryan says.  
"No kidding. It was there." The Doctor tells him. "We just couldn't see it. Perception filter. Why would anybody do that to a suitcase?" She adds.  
"Can we open it?" Jessica and Yaz ask at the same time.  
"Is the right question! Is anyone excited? 'Cause I'm really excited." The Doctor admits.  
"You won't be if it's a bomb." Graham tells her.  
"Don't kill the vibe, Graham." The Doctor snaps.  
"Whoa. Not very '50s." Yaz says.  
"I knew it. See, now there's a problem. We're not the only ones in Montgomery who don't belong here." The Doctor informs them all.  
"Any clues what any of that is?" Jessica asks her.  
"Information brick, multi-intercepting surveillance device. All a bit knackered, though." The Doctor explains.  
"Well, why has it been left in here?" Graham asks her.  
"This explains the artron signals. This is very bad news. Secondary charger for a-" The Doctor is cut off by a loud explosion.

All of them get up and run. Whoever is shooting at them stops as soon as they run outside. The Doctor leads them all to hiding place.

"In here! Stay here." The Doctor orders them.

The Doctor slowly and quietly walks out towards another tank and climbs up the ladder. Jessica listens to the Doctor and the other man's conversation.

"Get out of Montgomery." She hears the man say.  
"You're not the first to say that to us." The Doctor admits.  
"If I see any of you again, I will kill you." He threatens the Doctor.  
"Don't threaten me." The Doctor replies.  
"Chop, chop. On your way now. What are you doing?" He orders her.  
"Come on, gang." The Doctor says as Yaz, Jessica, Ryan and Graham follow her.  
"Are we actually leaving?" Jessica whispers.  
"Not in a million years." The Doctor replies.

They all walk towards the nearest motel, when they get there they look at the scene. Jessica sighs and stares sympathetic at Ryan and Yaz.

"I'm getting pretty sick of seeing that sign." Ryan admits.  
"So, how are we going to do this?" Yaz questions the Doctor.

Ryan and Yaz climbed through the window while the Doctor, Graham and Jessica had to act like a family. Jessica didn't find it weird at all as Graham was her Granddad.

Jessica examines the room around her, she looks at the tv. She giggles when she sees how small the tv is. She feels eyes on her. She turns back around and sees everyone looking at her in amusement.

"Hi, shall we get back to why we're here?" The Doctor asks her.  
"Yeah." Jessica replies.  
"Like, what do we actually know? 1955. Montgomery. One day away from Rosa Parks refusing to give her seat up on a bus. Meanwhile, we've got an out-of-time impostor skulking at the bus works with a temporal displacement weapon. I understand "weapon" but not sure about "temporal displacement". Displaces you through time. A blast hits you, you're thrown through time to wherever the user has set it. He had it set for the very far future." The Doctor rambles on.  
"That's horrible." Graham says.  
"Yes. And it uses artron molecules. That, plus his vortex manipulator, were presumably what the TARDIS detected when it brought us here. So, do we think he's trying to kill Rosa Parks? Or use that weapon on her? He's been here a while, set up base at the bus works. If he wanted to get rid of her, why has he not done it already? Besides, the Sonic picked up something else on him but I need to go back to make sure. Right. What do you remember about Rosa from school?" The Doctor asks Ryan, Yaz and Jessica as she climbs onto the bed taking out a pen.  
"Oi! Whoa, whoa. What are you doing? That is vandalism. We'll have to pay for it." Graham tells her.  
"Don't worry. Special pen." The Doctor replies  
"No. Pack it in. You ain't Banksy." Graham tells her.  
"Or am I?" The Doctor mocks.  
"Rosa takes the bus on the 1st of December, 1955." Jessica tells her.  
"What time of day?" The Doctor questions Yaz and Jessica.  
"Evening. She was coming home from work. I remember 'cause she said people thought she didn't stand 'cause she was tired from working, but she wasn't." Yaz replies.  
"Where did she work?" The Doctor asks them.  
"I think it was in a shop, like a department store. No. No. Wait. Earlier, she told that git that slapped Ryan, "Your suit will be ready tomorrow." Graham tells the Doctor.  
"That's it. She did clothes repairs. She was a seamstress. I mean, is a seamstress. I can't get used to being in the past." Yaz says just as the door gets a loud knock.  
"Bathroom." Yaz says.  
"Seriously?" Ryan groans.  
"Very seriously." Yaz replies as they walk into the bathroom and close the door.

Jessica sits on the nearest bed and grabs the nearest book. She pretends to read while the Doctor hides the writing with her sonic screwdriver. The Doctor opens the door and police officer walks in.

"Oh, officer. What can I do for you?" The Doctor asks.  
"Can I come in, ma'am?" The officer asks.  
"Ma'am. " Still can't get used to that." The Doctor mutters.  
"Here we are, darling and sweetie. This police officer was so keen to come in, he didn't feel the need to introduce himself. Is there a problem, officer?" The Doctor asks politely.  
"Mason. Montgomery Police." The officer replies  
"I'd offer you a cuppa, but the refreshment facilities are very poor. I'll be leaving a note." Graham complains.  
"British?" The officer asks them.  
"How can you tell?" Jessica questions him as she looks up from the book she's reading.  
"You've been making folks uneasy." The police tells them.  
"How have we done that?" Graham questions him.  
"You don't happen to know a couple of mongrels? Hmm? Negro boy, Mexican girl?" The officer asks the three of them.  
"I don't recognise anyone by that description." The Doctor informs him.  
"Hmm. See, the Negro has been going around picking fights with upstanding citizens. You appreciate it's an offence to harbour coloureds in a room here." The officer tells them.  
"We're not harbouring anyone who doesn't have a right to be here." The Doctor tells him.  
"Mm-hm. What's your business here in Montgomery?" The officer questions them.  
"We're here to pitch an invention." Graham lies.  
"Yeah." The Doctor and Jessica agree.  
"It's a telephone that plays music and it's a camera, also takes photos. And it's a calendar. And it sends letters." Graham continues.  
"Sounds ridiculous." The officer says before pausing.  
"What's your name, sir?" The officer asks Graham.  
"Steve. Jobs. Steve Jobs." Graham lies.  
"You being disrespectful with me, Mr Jobs?" The officer questions him.  
"Steve Jobs would never disrespect a Montgomery police officer, sir." Graham replies.  
"You get yourselves gone as soon as your business is concluded." The officer warns them.

Jessica stands in front of the Doctor and Graham. Graham places an arm around the Doctor's shoulder while placing a hand on Jessica's shoulder. As soon as the door slams shut, Jessica rolls her eyes at the police officer.

"I did not warm to him." The Doctor admits.


	7. Rosa 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!

Ryan and Yaz follow Graham back into the motel room. Jessica sits back down on the chair and goes back to reading. She listens to what the others are saying.

"We need as much intel as we can get. If we're gonna protect Rosa, we need to know the facts of her life. Home address. Daily routine. Where she works, the route she takes and the church she attends. Also, the name of the driver she refused." The Doctor orders.  
"I know that. It's James Blake." Graham says.  
"How do you know that?" Ryan asks him  
"Well, your nan, when she found out I was a bus driver, said to me, "You better not be like James Blake. " Blake the Snake. That's what she called him. And I had to ask her who he was, and she just said he gave all bus drivers a bad name." Graham admits.  
"She said that when you'd only just met?" Ryan questions him.  
"Yeah." Graham says.  
"That's pretty hardline." Yaz says.  
"That's me nan." Ryan tells them all.  
"Yeah. She had a T-shirt that said, um "Spirit of Rosa". And, uh, Well, I wish that she was here." Graham admits  
"I don't. She'd start a riot." Ryan adds.  
"Yeah." Jessica pipes up.  
"Right. Operation Rosa Parks. Found out where she works. Montgomery Fair Department Store. And if the phone book's right, this is where she lives." The Doctor says.  
"So, these bus routes don't go near Rosa's shop or house, but these ones do. Great. If we can find Rosa's route and time today, we can keep an eye on her tomorrow. Who's up for a bus ride?" The Doctor asks them. "This route is one of three that goes between Rosa's home and where she works, and I reckon this one's the most direct. So it's most likely she takes this one tomorrow night, but we can't be certain exactly what time. Unless we stalk her all day." She adds.  
"This is me, on the back of the bus." Ryan says in a sing along voice.

Jessica turns from her seat behind the Doctor and Graham to see Ryan sitting a few rows behind. Jessica gives him a sympathetic smile and turns back around when Yaz says something. 

She leans against the window, thing is Jessica gets travel sickness when she travels on buses. So sitting next to the window helps calm her body down. 

"Jess, take these before we get kicked off because you threw up." Graham interrupts the girls thoughts by giving her travel sickness tablets.  
"Gee, thanks Granddad for being supportive." Jessica sarcastically says.  
"You can thank me later. Also drop the saracastic tone." Graham replies.  
"Yes, Granddad." Jessica replies while Graham is ignoring the passion to slapping the back of her head.

After 15 minutes being on the bus, they all got off. Jessica gets off behind the Doctor. Then stands next Yaz. 

"That's where she works." Yaz points out.  
"This must be her stop. Perfect. We can wait here, then get on the bus with her when she finishes work. Have a little chat." The Doctor tells them all.

After about two hours of Ryan and Jessica being idiot's. Then getting told off by Graham for acting like kids. Then the pair of them taking the mickey out of Graham. The bus arrives. They all get on, the doctor sits in front of Rosa while Jessica and Graham sit on the seats opposite her. Ryan sits at the back of the bus.

"Hi. Nice to see you again." The Doctor says  
"Mrs Parks, right?" Yaz asks her.  
"Yes." Rosa replies.  
"You helped us out earlier today with our little misunderstanding." Jessica tells her.  
"I remember." Rosa replies.  
"British." She asks them all.  
"Yes. Funny thing. You'll never believe this. We're actually doing market research for bus companies, looking at people's transport habits. Answer the questions, enter the raffle for a prize. You get this bus this time every day?" The Doctor quizzes her.  
"Most days." Rosa replies.  
"Always this time. And you live?" The Doctor questions her.  
"Cleveland Court, next stop. Ma'am, if you keep sitting there, we're all going to have to move." Rosa informs her.  
"What do you mean?" Jessica questions her.  
"Well, if white folks need seats, by law I have to give mine up. This middle section's only for coloureds if white folk don't need it." Rosa informs them.  
"Well, that's not right." Graham pipes up.  
"Tell that to your companies, eh." Rosa tells him.  
"Hey, if I win your raffle, will that give me the right to sit anywhere I want on this bus?" Rosa questions the Doctor.  
"No." Yaz replies.  
"I didn't think so. This is my stop." Rosa tells them as she gets up and leaves.  
"I'm going to follow her. See what I can find out. Meet you back at the motel later. You're coming with me, Jess." Ryan tells Jessica.  
"Yes, of course. But who made you in charge of me." Jessica replies getting up and following him.  
"Shut up and get off the bus." Ryan says with a smirk.  
"Ryan. Jessica. Be careful." The Doctor tells them both with a smile.  
"Yeah." They both reply.  
"Do you think they'll be alright?" Yaz asks the Doctor.  
"I hope so. Graham, do you think you can find James Blake, the driver?" The Doctor questions him.  
"Um yeah, I'll just have a talk with the bloke at the front and find out where they all drink." Graham says standing up.  
"Yaz, can you compile a timeline of what happens this time tomorrow evening?" The Doctor asks her.  
"OK." Yaz replies.  
"What are you gonna do?" Graham asks her.  
"Talk to our friend. Tell him to stay out of history's way." The Doctor replies.

Meanwhile, Jessica and Ryan were hiding in the shadows from Rosa. They're trying not get caught by Rosa. Jessica looks towards the bus and sees Graham looking towards them both.

"Stalking Rosa Parks. Don't know about this." Ryan mumbles.  
"You better not be following me." Rosa informs them.  
"We want to help." Ryan says to Rosa, Jessica nods with a smile.  
"With what?" Rosa questions them both.  
"The fight." Jessica replies.  
"And how do I know you're not a spy for the police or the FBI?" Rosa questions them both.  
"'Cause if they were gonna send a spy, they'd send one who could actually follow you without being spotted. And that didn't have a British accent. Also don't think they know any black guys or a teenage girl." Ryan replies with a smile.

Jessica and Ryan follow Rosa to her house. As soon as they enter the house, they see two men sat in the living room.

"This is Ryan Sinclair and his sister, Jessica. They're from England. I'm thinking they might be a new recruit to our Youth Council. I said they could listen in and serve coffee. This is my husband, Parks. This is Mr Fred Gray. And this is Dr King from Dexter Avenue Baptist Church." Rosa introduces everyone.  
"What? Martin Luther King?" Jessica questions him.  
"That's correct." Martin replies.  
"Oh, my. It is. Our nan loves ya." Ryan blurts out.  
"Your nan?" Martin asks him.  
"Our gran. Grandma. The older ladies do love your sermons, Martin. You'll never be short for a grey-haired wife in Alabama." Jessica replies.  
"She at 10 Dexter Avenue?" Martin questions them both.  
"Er, no. She died recently." Ryan replies.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, both of you." Martin apologizes to them btoh.  
"Thank you. Thank you, Martin Luther King. She'd be chuffed to know that you said that." Ryan replies.  
"Ryan." Rosa says from the doorway.  
"Excuse me, Dr King. Yes, Rosa Parks." Ryan replies with a smile.

Jessica just smiles towards Ryan. She continues having a conversation with Martin Luther King Jr. Then after an hour Jessica, Ryan and Rosa stand outside talking to each other.

"Meeting you guys. Listening to you all talk. I can't believe it. It'll get better, you know? Not perfect but better." Jessica tells her.  
"I hope so." Rosa replies.  
"It's worth the fight. Thank you. From me and me nan. I haven't done anything. Goodnight, ma'am." Ryan says as the two young adults begin their travels back to the motel.

Jessica and Ryan are both walking towards the motel. Once there Ryan goes round the back while Jessica enters the front. The Doctor turns around and sess Jessica coming in.

"Ryan is coming round the back." Jessica informs her.  
"Ok. How did it go?" The Doctor asks her.  
"It went well. Rosa, her husband, Fred Grey and Martin Luther King run a Youth Council." Ryan says as he enters the room.  
"You met Martin Luther King!" The Doctor exclaims.  
"Yeah." Jessica and Ryan reply.

About 10 minutes later, Graham and Yaz come back to the motel. Jessica is laying on one of the beds. She watches as the Doctor places the future lunatic's weapon on the bed.

"Managed to get Krasco's weapon off him at least." Yaz says as she sees it sitting on the bed.  
"James Blake is taking the day off." Graham blurts out.  
"What? But he can't." Yaz exclaims.  
"Strangely, he didn't listen. Your mate is interfering. He's reassigned Blake's route to a driver called Elias Griffin Junior." Graham says.  
"Tiny actions. That's what Krasco's doing. See, he's clever. I'll give him that. He knows. He's not planning on killing or destroying or breaking history. He's planning to nudge it just enough so that it doesn't happen. Enough of a stick in the spoke to throw everything off the rails, and now I'm really mixing my transport metaphors. Well, he didn't reckon with us keeping it in place." The Doctor informs.  
"And how do we do that, then?" Graham questions her.  
"Now we know what our task is. Keep history in order. No changing it. Just guarding it against someone who wants to disrupt it. Tomorrow, we have to make sure Rosa Parks gets on the bus driven by James Blake and that the bus is full so Rosa sits when she is asked to stand for white passengers." The Doctor explains.  
"Ryan, don't mess with that." She adds.  
"How does it even work?" Ryan questions her.  
"Charger's here. This setting dials the temporal destination. Pretty simple, pretty deadly. Now can we concentrate?" The Doctor asks.  
"How are supposed to keep history in order if James Blake is going to go fishing at Mill Creek and another driver is lined up to do his route?" Graham speaks out.  
"I've got an idea! Same idea?" The Doctor and Graham ask each other.  
"Fishing take down. Raffle winner." Were both heard in the room.

Jessica raises an eyebrow at the pair of them and rolls her eyes. Jessica sits on the bed as they begin to discuss the plan. It is decided that Jessica is going with Graham and Ryan to go fishing. 

"Jess, you're gonna hate me." Yaz says as walks forwards.  
"Why?" Jessica asks her.  
"You've got to go to sleep." Yaz says.  
"Hell no." Jessica exclaims.  
"Language. Now, I've found these in the wardrobe. Now go and get changed in there." Graham tells her.

Jessica snatches the pyjamas off Graham, she walks into the bathroom. She gets changed into the pj's. Walking into the room she sees Ryan trying not to laugh. Yaz looks at Jessica with sympathy. The Doctor looks at her curiously. While Graham points to the bed. 

"You're in here with us. No, you're not getting your own room before you start whining." Graham tells her.  
"Why not?" She questions him.  
"Because I said so." Graham says.

Jessica groans but gets into the bed. She turns away from Graham and the rest of them. Jessica begins to fall asleep, in a few minutes she was out like a light.

"Jess. It's time to get up." The Doctor whispers.  
"No. Go away. 'm tired." Jessica groans shoving the quilt over her head.  
"I know. But you've got to get up." The Doctor says softly.  
"What's the time?" Jessica asks her.  
"6:30." The Doctor replies timidly.  
"You're taking the mick, aren't ya? It's too early." Jessica complains as she sits up   
"I know. But Graham's gone to get breakfast." The Doctor replies.  
"Fine." Jessica says as she gets out of bed.

Grabbing her clothes, she gets changed in the bathroom. She places the pj's in the basket. She finds a brush sat on the bathroom sink. Picking it up, she brushes her hair and places it into a pony tail.

Walking out the bathroom, she sees Graham walking in with food. Jessica runs forwards, she grabs the bag off him and runs towards the table.

"Hey, that's not just for you." Ryan complains as he enters behind Graham with Yaz.  
"I don't care." Jessica replies taking stuff out the bag.

She takes a doughnut and a cartoon of orange juice. She begins eating her breakfast, everyone beside the Doctor joins her. The Doctor then goes over the plan one more time.

After they finished their breakfasts, they all got their stuff and went their own ways. Jessica holds onto a chair and follows Graham and Ryan. The three of them make their way to the creek. As soon as they arrive, Jessica and Ryan stay behind Graham. 

"Oi, oi, Jim Boy. How you doing, cockerel? We've been looking for you all along the creek." Graham says as he spots him.  
"Why?" James questions.  
"We thought we'd come and join you. You saying last night how beautiful and peaceful it was, yeah. This is my grandson, Ryan. This is my granddaughter, Jessica." Graham introduces the two teens.  
"What in the hell?" James questions in disgust as he sees Ryan stood next to Graham.  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." Jessica smiles.  
"Yo. Jimmy Blake. What's up, bud?" Ryan says as he holds his hand out.  
"You can't be here." James tells Graham and Ryan.  
"Hey, how many have you caught? Can I pick them up?" Ryan asks him.  
"Ever seen a man juggle fish?" Graham quizzes him.  
"Stay out of my things! You don't belong here! And he ain't your grandson!" James yells.  
"I reckon we'll be here all day." Jessica says.  
"Yeah, might as well. Seeing as that bus sitting is kicking off." Graham adds.  
"Mmm. Gonna be big trouble." Ryan also adds.  
"What did you say, boy?" James questions Ryan.  
"Oh, we heard that a group of black passengers were planning a sit-in across all the bus routes tonight." Ryan replies.  
"Not on my bus they're not." James adds.  
"Yo, get out of my seat. Out of my seat!" James screeches.  
"Alright. Settle down." Ryan replies.  
"Have the damn creek." James tells them as he walks off.   
"He was easy." Ryan adds.

The three of them being walking towards the bus station. As soon as they got there. They see Krasco with the damaged bus. James is stood beside the bus. They hear a noise behind them. They turn around and see the Doctor rushing towards them.

"This bus ain't going nowhere." Jessica whispers.  
"Did you hear that?" Graham asks the Doctor.  
"Everything we do, Krasko's a step ahead. He must've deliberately smashed up that bus himself. We've got to fix this. James Blake has got to drive Rosa's bus home tonight." The Doctor explains.  
"Right. Well, he ain't giving up that easily." Ryan tells her.  
"Well, neither are we. Ryan, check every bus stop along Blake's route. Tell the waiting passengers that the bus is coming and they have to wait." The Doctor replies.  
"OK." Ryan says.  
"Do not let any of the passengers walk. The bus has to be full. It has to be crowded enough so that Rosa is expected to move." The Doctor explains.  
"Alright. Got it." Ryan says getting up without him noticing and walks way.  
"Good luck. Now, Graham and Jessica." The Doctor says with a hint mischievous in her eyes.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Graham asks her.  
"Nicking and hot-wiring a bus from right outside the depot. Hope our friendly cop don't hear about this." The Doctor says.

Jessica and Graham follow the Doctor to the depot and nick off with a bus. The Doctor then meets James and takes the bus to where he is at. Jessica and Graham check the bus over and make sure that Krasko hasn't done anything to this bus.

"What in the hell?" James questions the Doctor.  
"This is your replacement bus service." The Doctor tells him.  
"Jim boy!" Graham shouts as he and Jessica get off the bus.  
"You two again?" James asks Graham and Jessica.  
"I know. We literally get everywhere." Graham tells him.  
"Now, come on. Hop in and do your job. You're already 80 minutes behind schedule."Jessica informs him.  
"How do you know that? What's going on? What happened to that damn sit-in?" James demands.  
"Nobody else knew anything about it. Love to explain all that to you but you know us Brits, very imperious. Not prone on explaining ourselves to anyone, so no time to chat. Just get driving." The Doctor demands.

James gets onto the bus; Jessica, Graham and The Doctor follow behind him. Jessica sits beside the Doctor while Graham sits on the opposite row behind them.

Jessica begins to feel nervous as the bus begins to drive. After a few stops they notice not many passengers but then they see Ryan with some people waiting at a bus stop. They all get on and Ryan is at the back again. 

Then Rosa and Yaz gets on after anothe stop. Graham then gets up and tries to get off the bus but the Doctor stops him.

"We can go. Job done. History's safe. Well, come on, then." Graham says.  
"Doctor?" Yaz asks her.  
"Don't get off, Graham. If we get off, there's enough empty seats for white passengers. Rosa won't be asked to move." The Doctor explains.  
"We have to stay on. We were here. We're part of the story. Part of history." She adds.  
"No, no. I don't want to be part of this." Graham says.  
"Neither do I." Jessica says from beside.  
"We have to. I'm sorry. We have to not help her." The Doctor tells them both.  
"I'm gonna need those seats back there. Y'all better make it light on yourselves and let me have those seats." James says from the front.  
"Stand up now." James yells as storms towards Rosa which makes Jessica jump.  
"I don't think I should have to." Rosa replies.  
"Are you going to stand up?!" James yells at her.  
"No." Rosa replies.  
"If you don't stand, I'm going to have you arrested." James informs her.  
"You may do that." Rosa replies.

Jessica watches as James storms off the bus and goes to the phone box. He phones he police. Jessica sits in shock when the police arrive and escort Rosa off the bus. 

When the five of them get off the bus and into the TARDIS. Jessica walks to her temporary bedroom. She then looks at the shelf which holds books on it. Jessica grabs the one which has the title 'People who have changed times in History'. 

She turns to the page which holds Rosa Parks information. She begins to read the book, her eyes well up with tears as she continues to read what Rosa went through and how long it took her to get justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone else love this episode but also hated it at the same time because of what Ryan went through knowning black people went through that. anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. also do you want more of Jessica's humor.


	8. Arachnids In The UK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick authors note- you're going to be meeting Jessica's mom. You're gonna see Jessica's true emotions in these two chapters. I promise you won't be disappointed.

"Nearly there!" The Doctor shouts.  
"Are you sure you've got this under control?" Jessica asks as she holds onto the console.  
"Totally! New systems. Just running them in!" The Doctor tells them all.  
"We're home. We're actually home!" Yaz says as she exits the TARDIS with Jessica, Graham and Ryan behind her.  
"Yes. Result! See? I told you I'd do it." The Doctor shouts excitedly.  
"We're at Park Hill." Ryan exclaims.  
"That's my flat there." Yaz points out.  
"Wait, you live at Park Hill?" Jessica questions her.  
"We're just up there." Ryan points out.  
"And I've got mobile signal again. But no messages." Yaz replies.  
"But, to be fair, it's only half an hour since you left." The Doctor informs her.  
"What?" Ryan and Jessica say taking their phones out of their pockets.  
"Half an hour since we were with you were in that warehouse?" Graham questions her.  
"Yeah." The Doctor replies.  
"Wow. So I suppose this is it." Graham says.  
"Yeah, I suppose it is. Got you back. Guess we're done. Nice having you aboard."  
The Doctor tells them all while mucking around with the TARDIS door.  
"Thanks, Doc. It's been a blast, truly. Pleasure." Graham says.  
"What're you going to do now?" Yaz asks her.  
"Oh, you know. Back in the box. There's loads to see." The Doctor tells her.  
"By yourself?" Jessica questions her.  
"Yeah, s'pose." She replies.  
"Do you want to come for tea at mine?" Yaz asks her.  
"Definitely! Yes, I would! Thanks! I love tea. Tea at Yaz's! Amazing. Are you coming? Are we all going for tea at Yaz's?" The Doctor questions Ryan, Jessica and Graham.  
"She didn't invite us." Ryan says.  
"Don't be daft, course you're invited." Yaz tells them.  
"All right, then." Ryan says walking over.  
"I can't I've got to meet my mom. Even though I don't want to." Jessica tells them all.  
"You're going to see that old dragon." Ryan says.  
"Ryan!" Graham exclaims.  
"What?" Ryan asks innocently.  
"Yes, Ryan. I'm going to see that old hag. I just got the text message. She wants to meet at Piccolo's Restaurant. So see you guys later." Jessica says as she walks off

Sighing, Jessica continues her journey to go and meet her mom. As soon as she makes her way through the town, she takes in the scenery. Kids running around asking their moms for this, that and other. 

People were pushing and shoving one another. Jessica is then shoved as well. She sees the restaurant her mother, asked to met her at. Walking towards it, she sees her mother stood outside of it.

"Jessie, it's nice to see you." Jessica's mother, Anne-Marie, greets her with a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, mom." Jessica replies.  
"Let's go and eat, Sweetheart." Anne-Marie says to Jessica.

Entering the restaurant, Jessica notices how there wasn't any screaming children or adults bitching about another adult. It is peaceful. A waitress comes over and gives them their table. 

Jessica sits opposite her mother, she notices her mother looking around the restaurant. Worry takes over her.

"Mom, are you ok?" Jessica asks her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, honey." She replies.  
"So why did you want to meet me?" Jessica asks Anne-Marie.  
"So, I would like you to meet someone, sweetie." Anne-Marie says as her face lights up when someone approaches the table their sat at.  
"Jessica, meet David. Your new stepfather."  
Anne-Marie smiles.  
"Hey, you must Jessica. It's so nice to meet you." David says holding his hand out for Jessica just shake it but she ignores it.  
"So that's why you've been ignoring me and granddad. Because your too busy shanking up with him. No offense." Jessica aims the last bit at him.  
"Jessie, I can explain." Anne-Marie starts.  
"Explain what? How you weren't there when Granddad was diagnosed with cancer? How you weren't there when I was in a coma after that car crash? How you ignored Granddad's call for you to come and see me? How is it I'm still waiting for Birthday cards and Christmas presents?" Jessica snaps. "You know, what screw this? I'm done. Do not contact me EVER again. Leave me alone." Jessica adds as she storms out of the restaurant.

She walks fastly away from the restaurant. As soon as she's far away her phone rings. She looks down to Ryan ringing her.

"Yo." She says into the phone trying to stay calm.  
"So, how did it go?" Ryan asks her.  
"You really wanna know." Jessica asks down the phone as she continues walking.  
"That bad huh." Ryan asks her.  
"Yep." She says as she pops out p.  
"Whose that?" She hears someone ask in the background.  
"It's Jessica." Ryan replies.  
"Hi, Jess." She hears the Doctor shout.  
"Jeez. Hi, Doctor." Jessica replies.  
"She said hey. Anyways, do you want us to pick up. We're on our way to the hotel where Yaz's mom works." Ryan says.  
"Yeah. I'm on Arundal Gate. Next to the library." Jessica informs him.  
"We're on our way." Ryan says as he hangs up.

Jessica stands next to the library and looks around at her surroundings. She hears a horn and sees Ryan waving towards her. Jessica makes her way towards the car when she hears someone shouting her name. She turns the left and sees her mom.

But she turns back towards the car and gets into it. Graham drives on while Ryan looks at Jessica with sympathetic eyes. Jessica just looks out the window keeping in her tears that are threatening to flow.

As soon as they arrive at the hotel, the Doctor asks for Ryan's phone. As they get out the car, the Doctor phones someone.

"Are you at the hotel where your mum works?" The Doctor asks through the phone.  
"Can you let us in?" After a few seconds the doctor asks that question.

After about 5 minutes, Yaz opens the door and let's them all in. Jessica stands in between a woman she's just seen and her granddad.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." Jessica introduces herself to the woman.  
"I'm Jade. So you're his granddaughter?" Jade questions her.  
"Yep." Jessica replies.

Graham looks at Jessica with a concerned look on his face. He grabs her hand and takes near the escalators. The others looked at them them concerned faces.

"What happened with your mom?" Graham questions her.  
"I met my new stepdad and I snapped at her." Jessica replies.  
"Oh, Jess." Graham says as Jessica let's out a single tear.  
"It's like she doesn't care." Jessica whispers.  
"Oh, c'mere." Graham says as he brings her into a hug but its short lived by a gunshot.

All of them run up the escalators, they run towards the direction of the gunshot. As soon as they come to a stop. Jessica holds onto the wall and begins to get breath back.

"You are joking." Graham says  
"No way!" Ryan exclaims.  
"Oh, no. Crisis investigators. You just ran really quickly out of a room looking really scared, tell me exactly what's going on, omitting no detail, no matter how strange." The Doctor demands.  
"A giant spider just smashed through my bathtub and took out my bodyguard, Kevin." The man says.  
"Right. Very succinct summary. Well done. You just wait here with my people." The Doctor tells them.

Jessica leans against the wall and watches the others. That's when the bedroom door is burst open and Yaz pulls Jessica down the corridor. They run down the escalators. As they reach the entrance, there's cobwebs all over the door.

"Kitchen?" Yaz's mum, Naija, suggests.  
"Lead on." The Doctor tells her.

They all follow Yaz's mom to the kitchen's. Jessica then feels pain in her leg. She groans and sits on one of the metal tops. She let's out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, good. This'll do. OK, thinking. Need to be quick, spiders are moving fast. Why is this hotel the epicentre of spider activity?" The Doctor asks everyone.  
"Wait! Nobody talk until you tell me what you're all doing here." The man says.  
"Spiders." Ryan says.  
"Plural?" The man asks.  
"Very plural. Sorry, I don't know who you are." The Doctor admits.  
"Oh, really? Cos you must be the only person on the planet that doesn't." The man replies cockily.  
"Are you Ed Sheeran? Is he Ed Sheeran? Everyone talks about Ed Sheeran round about now, don't they?" The Doctor asks excitedly.  
"I am not Ed Sheeran." The man replies.  
"I am Jack Robertson and this is my hotel. Just one hotel in an incredibly successful chain of hotels, which is just one small part of my business portfolio, as featured in Fortune Global 500. Does that ring a bell?" Jack tells her.  
"Should I look impressed now? Is that impressive?" The Doctor asks him  
"He's running for president in 2020." Graham informs her.  
"Ed Sheeran?" The Doctor asks, Jessica let's out a giggle.  
"No! Him, Robertson. Aren't you?" Graham asks him.  
"Well, I haven't declared my intentions yet. But, look, we're talking about spiders!" Jack tells him.  
"See? Typical politician - avoiding the question." Graham informs them all. 

 

Jessica feels her pocket buzz, taking out her phone she sees her mom flash on the screen. She presses ignore and puts her phone back into her pocket. It buzzes again, Jessica rolls her eyes and ignores it.

Ryan looks at Jessica with an concerned look. He knows she's stubborn but never this stubborn. Something must of happened for her to be like this.

"So, what do we do?" Yaz quizzes the Doctor.  
"Why are you asking her?" Jack asks Yaz.  
"Cos she's in charge, bro." Ryan replies.  
"Says who?" Jack questions them once again.  
"Says us!" Jessica, Graham, Ryan and Yaz reply.  
"How do you all know each other?" Najia, Yaz's mum asks them all.  
"Mum, can you shut up a second?" Yaz snaps.  
"Right, we need two things - plans of the hotel and a captive spider." The Doctor says while looking towards Ryan and Graham.  
"I'm not getting near the spider." Jack complains.

Jessica raises her eyebrows towards Ryan and Graham as they begin to fuse over whose getting a spider. The Doctor motions for Jessica, Yaz, Najia and Jack to follow her. Najia leads them towards the main part of the hotel. Where the paperwork is stored.

Jessica let's out an inaudible groan when her phone vibrates again. The Doctor turns around and sees Jessica looking rather annoyed.

"You okay, Jess?" The Doctor questions her.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Jessica lies.  
"You know, you can take that phone call." The Doctor says.  
"It's not important." Jessica replies lying.  
"Ok. But if you wanna answer it you can." The Doctor says with a reassuring smile.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Doctor." Jessica says returning the smile.

The Doctor smiles at the teenage girl. Arriving at the office where the paper work is kept. Yaz sits on the computer while the Doctor and Jessica look through the paper work.

Jessica skims read through the document she's been reading and notices something odd. She taps the Doctor and gives her the document. 

The Doctor reads through it and looks up at Jack with a shock impression. Jessica then stands next to Yaz as the Doctor begins to question Jack about the hotel. 

"Repurposing. What was the site before?" The Doctor asks Jack  
"I don't have clarity on that." Jack replies.  
"I do. Coal mines. This was mining land." Najia replies with a smirk on her face.

The Doctor takes the map from the desk and orders Jessica, Yaz and Najia to follow her. Jack then follows them, unfortunately. Najia looks at the map the Doctor gave her and follows it. 

"We've just passed the entrance to the back of the spa. We should be here now." Najia tells them all.  
"You're not going down there. It's too dangerous." Jack complains.  
"Oh, shut up." Jessica whispers.  
"I eat danger for breakfast. I don't, I prefer cereal. Or croissants. Or those little fried Portuguese Never mind, it's not important." The Doctor informs them before changing the subject.  
"Ha! See? Look at this:"Keep out. Danger of death. " You are not authorised to go in here!" Jack tells them.  
"Dude, I've all the authorisation I ever need. I call people dude now." The Doctor tells Jack.  
"Doctor, I need to speak to you." Jade says appearing from behind Yaz.  
"We need to do it as we walk." The Doctor tells her.


	9. Arachnids In The UK 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!

"There's something behind this door people want to keep locked away." The Doctor tells them all while staring down Jack.  
"Oh, sure, it's a party! Everybody can come!" Jack sarcastically says.  
"Thanks." Jade says before continuing her conversation with the Doctor.  
"Doctor, I've seen these spiders before." Jade confesses, Jessica stares at Jade with fear as well as confusion.  
"Nice work, Yaz." The Doctor says as Yaz switches the lights on down where they are.  
"No, not nice work. None of you are allowed down here." Jack complains.  
"Are all your hotels built on repurposed sites?" The Doctor quizzes him.  
"Well, that's the business. I mean, every city in the world, big or small, has an area that they want repurposed. Maybe it's not too pretty, maybe it's never been used, maybe it's an industry that's died. We go in and we help them figure it out. We get a good deal, but we give them world-class facilities. It's a win for everybody." Jack explains.  
"A network of mining tunnels could explain how the bigger spiders are moving." Jessica points out to them all.  
"The question is - does that make your hotel their target or their base?" The Doctor quizzes him.  
"What is that smell?" Nadjia quizzes.  
"What are they?" Yaz questions the spiderwebs in front of them all.  
"Oh, my God!" Nadjia is exclaims  
"You guys, stay back. Keep an eye out for me." The Doctor tells them as she moves towards the spiderwebs.

Jessica watches as the Doctor walks towards the spiderwebs and ripping them open. Jessica let's out a little shriek when she sees a human wrapped up in the spider web like a cocoon. 

"Do you know who this is?" The Doctor quizzes Jack.  
"Her name is Frankie. Look what they did to her." Jack says with a hint of emotion in his voice.  
"Why are they in cocoons?" Yaz quizzes the Doctor.  
"I think they're being stored as food." The Doctor answers.  
"Spiders don't eat people." Jade tells them.  
"I said they're being stored - they haven't eaten them. They're outsized and confused. All their behavioural patterns have been disrupted. How did they get like this?" The Doctor questions herself.  
"It doesn't make any sense. This is not what spiders do." Jade says before the Doctor moves into the other cocoon of a human.   
"I presume this is Kevin." The Doctor informs Jack.  
"Yeah." Jack confirms.

Yaz, Nadjia and Jessica walk towards the end of the corridor. The four of them see a massive messy hole. Jessica covers her mouth and nose from the smell.

"Doctor!" Yaz calls out towards the Doctor.  
"You don't need to go any deeper!" Jack shouts   
"What is it?" The Doctor quizzes  
"Look." Jessica points out.

They all slowly walk towards where Jessica pointed but stay close to the edge. Jessica stands next to Yaz who puts her arm on Jessica's shoulder.

What none of them saw is Jack picking up a gun that is laying on the floor and shoving it into his coat pocket. He then makes his way towards the group.

"Have you seen what's down here?" Yaz quizzes the Doctor   
"It's landfill." Jade points out.  
"Is that what the smell is? It goes on for miles." Nadjia quizzes Jade.  
"And down." The Doctor adds.  
"Your hotel's built on landfill?" Nadjia quizzes Jack.  
"I have a lot of companies, OK?" Jack admits. "JLR does corporate waste disposal. They're very efficient, very highly rated internationally." Jack informs them all.  
"You fill up disused mines with landfill waste and build a luxury hotel on top." The Doctor says to Jack.  
"Smart business planning. Perfect vertical integration." Jack adds.  
"All your hotels are built this way?" Nadjia questions Jack.  
"Not quite perfect, I'm afraid. Not quite efficient. A blocked-in site pumping out methane and sulphides and trichloroethylene. Never mind the specialist materials that haven't been properly preserved. A soup of toxic waste, incredibly badly managed. I mean, there's no outlet for it. It's just building and marinating and becoming more and more toxic. It's a botched job." The Doctor rants at Jack.  
"I didn't know." Jack lies to The Doctor before Nadjia speaks up.  
"Yes, you did. That's what she was telling you when I saw you. That woman, Frankie. She was telling you this site was unsafe." Nadjia snaps towards Jack.  
"OK, all right, you're right. That's why I came here." Jack says before continuing. "Apparently JLR was a little overzealous in cutting corners and worried about keeping the bottom line instead of doing the right thing. But I just sign the contracts, OK? I expect other people to do their jobs. This is not on me." He finishes.  
"Don't you even care?" Jessica questions him.  
"Look, I'm going to pay you all off. You'll never have to work again." Jack ignores Jessica as he says this.  
"I like working! Do you know the worst thing? Bits of this is leaking out above here. It's in my kitchen! My husband's right. It's a conspiracy. Do you have any idea how annoying it is when my husband's right?" Nadjia rants at Jack.  
"Look, I've never even been down here. It doesn't even add up." Jack tells them all.  
"It does for me. JLR Disposal. JLR takes the waste from our lab, our aborted experiments and our spider carcasses." Jade informs them all.  
"And they're all in there! Your spider carcasses in his toxic waste." The Doctor points out.  
"Not my fault. I didn't know anything about spider carcasses!" Jack complains once again.  
"Of course you didn't. You don't know anything. You just avoid taking any responsibility. I'm running through our work, stuff we shut down. Spiders bio-engineered for stronger cobwebs, prolonged life-" Jade rants towards Jack.  
"Because spiders can keep growing as long as they live." The Doctor finishes.  
"What if our waste included something that we thought was dead, but was still just alive?" Jade tells the Doctor.   
"And with enough food in all that waste to survive and enough toxicity to mutate and to keep on growing." The Doctor continues.

Jessica looks at the two with wide eyes and follows them out of the basement towards the kitchen again. Jessica keeps looking behind her to make sure there's no spiders following them all.

The thought sends shivers up Jessica's spine. Looking back, The Doctor sees Jessica looking behind them all. When Jessica looks forwards again, the Doctor sends a soft smile in the direction of Jessica.

Jessica returns the smile back, and then hears scuttling behind her. She turns back around and sees nothing. These spiders really have her on edge. They then run into the kitchen where Graham and Ryan run in at the same time

"We've found out what's going on - Massive spider in the ballroom!" The Doctor and Ryan say at the same time.  
"How massive?" The Doctor asks them both.  
"The size of a large van." Graham replies.  
"Wow, that is MASSIVE." The Doctor exclaims.  
"It must be the mother and the rest are the babies. Some stayed here, some went out into the city, their pheromones disrupting the spider eco-system, causing other spiders to behave abnormally." Jade informs them all.  
"Of course! Najia, you were never the link." The Doctor begins.  
"Your colleague, Anna. What if she had the same pheromones on her, accidentally calling out to a spider that had gone out hunting from this hotel? All these spiders, answering the same call. Because in the end, every living thing has the same instinct - to come back home." The Doctor finishes.  
"That's very touching. But there's a plague in my hotel and it needs to be fixed." Jack interrupts.  
"Show me your panic room." The Doctor orders him.

They all follow him towards his panic room. Jessica walks in between Ryan and Graham; she feels the hairs on the back of head sticking up. Graham notices Jessica begin to get panicked.

Graham places an arm around Jessica's shoulders and tries to to keep her calm. Once they reached the panic room, Graham pulls Jessica to one side and begins to calm her down probably.

Once Graham has calmed Jessica down, they both join the group again. Jessica stands next Yaz, who smiles at her. Jesisca returns the smile. 

"Enough for two guns apiece." Jack admits.  
"Oh, mate, she's not going to like that." Ryan says.  
"No, I'm not. You are not shooting those creatures." The Doctor agrees with him as she walks past Yaz, Ryan and Jessica.  
"Told you." Ryan calls out.  
"They're mutants." Jack says.  
"Caused by you." Jade points out.  
"Your carcasses, lady. Not mine." Jack accuses Jade.  
"Whatever happened, there are living, breathing organisms out there and we treat them with dignity. So here's what we're going to do." The Doctor begins.  
"Shoot them!" Jack shouts making Jessica jump into Yaz, who holds her still.  
"We're not going to shoot them!" The Doctor snaps.  
"What's wrong with you people? What is wrong with this country? Why don't you do what normal people do? Get a gun, shoot things, like a civilised person!" Jack informs them all getting tired of their way of getting rid of the spiders.  
"Because I've got a much better idea. Spiders are roaming this hotel searching for food. We're going to lure them in here with the promise of food, then deal with the spider mother in the ballroom." The Doctor informs them all.  
"Oh, that sounds like the best novel Edith Wharton never wrote." The Doctor mutters to herself.  
"Once they're in here, what happens?" Nadjia questions the Doctor.  
"We shut them in and isolate them." Jade informs them all.  
"You're going to let spiders use my panic room?" Jack complains once again.   
"They deserve a humane, natural death." Jade tells him.  
"Shooting's quicker." Jack answers.  
"So, how are you going to lure them?" Jessica questions Jade and the Doctor.  
"Spiders gravitate to their food through vibration. Any ideas?" The Doctor asks them all.  
"Easy. Raze." Ryan and Jessica blurt out.  
"Am I right?" Ryan quizzes Yaz.  
"I don't know what you're saying." Yaz admits staring at both of her friends with deadpan look.  
"Yaz, you're so uncool right now." Jessica tells her as her and Ryan walk towards the Doctor.

Both of the teens agree to using Ryan's phone to bring in the spiders. Ryan puts on a radio station and plugs it into the stereo. Jessica and Ryan turn back around to face the others. 

"Sheffield's sickest grime station!" Ryan shouts over the music.

Once they move out it was decided that Yaz and Ryan were gonna shut the gate at the beginning of the basement. Jessica, Nadjia and Graham were gonna hide behind one of the poles to make sure the spiders go where their suppose to.

Jade and The Doctor are gonna hide in the kitchen. Jack is gonna be waiting at his panic room to lock the spiders in. When the spiders past, Jessica, Nadjia and Graham meet up with Yaz, Ryan, Jade and The Doctor. 

Yaz, Nadjia, Ryan and The Doctor head to the spa. The Doctor then returns to the others. When the other three return with loads of bottles in their arms. The Doctor explains what their going to do the spider mother.

"Ooh! Very big spider." The Doctor says as they enter the ballroom.  
"What have we got?" Ryan asks the Doctor.  
"Peppermint and tea tree oil, diluted with water. Spider repellent. I'm hoping this will help us herd it out." The Doctor admits.  
"You want us to herd out a giant spider?" Jessica questions her.  
"They're attacking people." Graham says.  
"Stop a second! Can you see that?" Jade questions the Doctor.  
"It's grown too big." The Doctor points out.  
"She's suffocating. She's got too big to breathe efficiently. Even moving around in here, it's using up what little oxygen she can absorb. She won't survive for long. She's more scared of us than we are of her." Jade informs them all.  
"I'm so sorry this has happened to you." The Doctor apologises to the spider.  
"So what do we do? Just leave her?" Graham questions the Doctor.

As soon as Graham said that the doors to the ballroom open again. Jack come strolling in holding the gun up towards the spider. Ryan grabs Jessica hides her away from Jack.

"No. Absolutely not." The Doctor says to Jack.  
"My hotel my rules. I am the future president of the United States. How's this for fire and fury?" Jack says as he press the trigger.  
"No, don't!" The Doctor protests going to stand in front of the spider.

But it is too late Jack shots the spider, Jessica hides her face in Ryan's back. Ryan keeps Jessica hidden.

"Put the gun down. She wasn't even a threat. She was dying anyway." The Doctor tells him.  
"Ah, well, then it's a mercy killing." Jack says without any emotions  
"I don't see any mercy in you." The Doctor says in monotone voice.  
"I don't need your approval, Doctor. This is what the world needs right now. This is what's going to get me into the White House." Jack says to her.  
"God help us all." Graham says as soon as Jack leaves the room.

Ryan takes Jessica from behind him and watches as the Doctor looks at the spider with meaningfully look. Jessica follows the rest of them out of the hotel. Yaz asks for Graham to drop her and her mum off at their flat. The Doctor also asks to be dropped of there as well.

Once they arrive home, Jessica gets changed into new clothes. She then meets Ryan down the stairs and looks at Graham in the living room.

"We're going to see the Doctor." Jessica says to Graham.   
"See you down there?" Ryan questions him.  
"Yeah." Graham replies.

Ryan and Jessica walk out the door, the two then begin their journey towards Yaz's flat. Just as they arrive they hear someone shouting Jessica's name. Turning around, Jessica sees her mum. Groaning, Jessica looks at Ryan who stares at her.

"You're gonna have to talk to her, Jess." Ryan says as Anne-Marie gets closer to them both.  
"But I don't want to." Jessica complains.  
"I know." Ryan says as he pushes her.

Jessica slowly meets her mum halfway. Anne-Marie smiles softly towards Jessica and looks behind them to see Ryan, Yaz and Graham stood there.

"Just ignore them, mum. What do you want?" Jessica questions Anne-Marie.  
"I just want to apologise for earlier today. I should've of gotten in touch with you to tell you about David. It was wrong. Not only that I should've of been there for you and your granddad. I'm sorry, Jess. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for always leaving you in the dark. I'm sorry for not giving a damn about your feelings." Anne-Marie apologises to Jessica.  
"If you're sorry, why are you saying this now. You could of apologised at the restaurant in front of David. You've had 5 years to apologise to me and granddad. What made you change your mind? Is the fact that I want nothing to do with you anymore?" Jessica snaps. "Do me a favour and leave me alone. Go back to your new family. I don't need you anymore. I've got my family." Jessica begins.  
"They're not your family. Me and David are." Anne-Marie snaps.  
"Yes, they are. You and David aren't and never will be. They've been there for me. They won't let me down like you've done." Jessica finishes as she walks towards the TARDIS.  
"Jessica, wait please." Anne-Marie begs her daughter.

Jessica walks into the TARDIS and closes the door. Jessica takes a deep breath and turns to face the others. Graham gives her a soft smile. Jessica returns it but then her face crumples. Graham rushes forwards and holds his granddaughter.

Jessica holds onto him tightly, and cries into his shoulder. He begins sooth her by whispering funny stuff in her ear. It makes her giggle a bit.

"There's that smile we like." Ryan says coming up from beside her.  
"We don't like seeing you crying like that." Yaz says to Jessica.  
"Now, do you wanna help us with pulling the lever." The Doctor ask her.  
"Go on then." Jessica sniffles.

They all make their way towards the lever. The Doctor put her hand down on the lever first followed by Yaz, Ryan, Graham then Jessica. They all smile as they pull the lever down.


	10. The Tsuranga Conundrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually quite fun to write. I want to make Jessica be more apart of this episode. I was gonna skip it then came up with the idea of Yoss and Jessica becoming friends. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter

This current trip hadn't gone the way the Doctor had planned it. They were on a planet full of rubbish. The Doctor gave them all metal detector. Jessica is with Yaz, the two young women are currently moving their detectors around to find what their looking for. 

"We're never going to find one!" Ryan complains as he moves around with his detector  
"Course we are! I've programmed the detectors specifically. I found seven last time I was here." The Doctor informs them.  
"And how long did that take you?" Jessica quizzes her as she looks up.  
"It couldn't have been more than a month. Unless that was Seffilun 59." The Doctor replies.  
"Which one's this?" Ryan asks her.  
"Seffilun 27. Maybe 59's the one with a big pile of these." The Doctor replies."That's the problem with junk galaxies, all the planets look the same. It's hard to keep track!" She adds.  
"If we've wasted the last four hours on the wrong planet." Graham comoalins to the Doctor.  
"Oi! Who took you rainbathing in the upward tropics of Kinstarno?" The Doctor quizzes Graham after she said that Jessica let's out a snort of laughter.  
"Oh, no, no Listen, that's amazing. I was just saying, like, needle haystack." Graham points out.  
"Yeah, you might be right." The Doctor placing her hands on her hips.  
"No, hold on! I've found something!" Graham says.

The others stop what they're doing and rush over towards Graham. They all huddle a circle around what Graham had found. The Doctor the rubbish out of the way and sets off something that beeps. The Doctor takes out her sonic and uses it.

"What's he found?" Yaz asks the Doctor.  
"Nobody move! If I can keep it in temporal lock. No, it's got too many sensors, it won't work. It was camouflaged! This is someone's idea of a nasty joke." The Doctor blurts out.  
"What is it?" Yaz quizzes her once again.  
"Sonic mine." The Doctor answers.  
"It's counting down." The Doctor says.  
"How long we got?" Graham quizzes her.  
"Three, two-" The Doctor trails off.

Jessica is the fourth one to awake from the long sleep she has had. Taking on her surrounds and sits up quickly. Bad idea. Jessica let's out a hiss and looks down at her leg. 

She sees something out the corner of her eyes moving towards her. She looks around and sees her granddad, Yaz and Ryan awake also looking as confused as her.

"Hey, calm down. You're fine." A woman's voice tells her.  
"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" Are the three questions that Jessica asks her.  
"You're safe now." The woman says as she motions for Jessica to lie back down so she can take her vitals.  
"I can't find their medtags. That's how rubbish I am at this. You'd think it'd be simple enough." The woman tells a man who is looking over the Doctor.  
"Mabli, stop beating yourself up. I'm sure there's a simple explanation." The man replies. 

After ten seconds, the Doctor begins to stir and she sits up. The Doctor then looks up and takes in her surroundings.

"It's all right, you're safe. Just don't make any sudden moves. Your body'll take a moment to catch up." The man tells her.  
"Can you point out your medtag for me? I can't find it anywhere." The woman quizzes Jessica.  
"Where are we?" The Doctor quizzes the man.  
"We're in hospital. They've just brought us all round. You're the last one up." Graham tells her.  
"We don't have medtags." Jessica tells the woman, Mabli.  
"Oh. It wasn't my mistake!" Mabli says as she faces the man. "Told you. Except you must have. We need your full bio-history, allergies, fluid levels, lifespan data." Mabli explains to them.  
"It's basically to help us avoid killing you. Take it slow." The man informs them all.  
"There was a sonic mine." The Doctor tells the man.  
"Yeah, the robot dredgers notified us as they were pulling you from the debris. We've stabilised your vital organs. You're lucky they got to you fast." The man informs them all.  
"Stabilised my organs? What happened to them?" Graham says checking himself over for an injuries.  
"I've seen quite a few sonic mine injuries here. They disrupt your internal organic stability, whilst churning up the exterior environment. Tsuranga's actually agitating for the territories to be swept more fully, but That doesn't make sense." The man informs them all softly.  
"Tsuranga?" The Doctor quizzes.  
"Why have they done that?" The man quizzes himself.  
"I know that name." The Doctor says.

The Doctor begins to get up but collapses to fall while holding her side. Jessica looks at the Doctor with wide eyes. Jessica sits up and looks at the others.

"Where have I heard the name Tsuranga? Whatever. Very grateful. Need to get back to our ship." The Doctor says as she stands up but holds her side in pain. "Come on, you lot!" The Doctor orders the others.

Jessica gets up and follows the others out of the room they were just in. Following them the man notices Jessica slowing down a bit.

"Hey! Come back." The man orders them.  
"Which way is out?" The Doctor quizzes him.  
"Can you return to the assessment zone, please? We're not discharging you. You need to rest." The man tells them looking towards Jessica  
"I appreciate how much you've looked after us. But my ship is very valuable." The Doctor begins. "It's also my home, our home! And I'm worried about leaving it here on a junk planet where people come and scavenge. I might never see it again, and I've only just got it back!" The Doctor adds.  
"Wait here." The man orders the others.  
"This way out." The Doctor asks as they continue to walk.

Jessica follows behind holding onto Yaz's arm as she begins to feel herself wobble a bit from the dizziness. The Doctor begins to ramble onto the woman. 

They then begin to walk out of the room and to somewhere else. Jessica begins to feel very tired and dizzy. She holds on tightly into Yaz as they walk further.

"Oh, that bit hurts. That bit really hurts! Where's the exit? Why are there no signs for the exit?!" The Doctor snaps as they walk into another room.

Jessica notices a man sitting in the room. He looks up and sees the group walking into the room. He looks at them with a weird expression.

"Hi. Very sorry. Looking for the exit." The Doctor rambles.  
"Hello." The man says.  
"Somebody needs to have a big rethink on the signage in this building. I'd do it myself, but I need-." The Doctor cuts off by some pain in her body. "My ecto-spleen hurts. I can feel it resettling." The Doctor tells them.  
"Oh, you're the sonic mine lot? Sounded pretty serious. How you feeling?" The man quizzes them all.

Jessica begins to see double of everything and grips tightly onto Ryan.

"Rough." Ryan replies.  
"What are you in for?" Ryan quizzes him.  
"Pregnant." The man tells them as he takes his jacket off.  
"Bloody hell." Jessica says as looks at him.  
"Blimey." Yaz says in shock.  
"Yes, you are. Almost ready to pop!" The Doctor tells him.  
"How did you get like that?" Graham asks him.  
"On holiday. Got involved with someone. Didn't take precautions, like an idiot." The man replies.  
"What's that, nine months?" Ryan asks him.  
"No, last week." The man replies.  
"Last week?!" Jessica exclaims.  
"Oh, you're a Gifftan. Male pregnancies last a week. Very intense." The Doctor tells them.  
"Yeah, it feels like forever. I'm a day overdue. They're thinking they might induce me at Resus One. Otherwise - Well, it wouldn't be good for either of us." The man replies.

Just before they could leave, the door opens and Mabli walks in. She spots them talking to the man. Jessica giggles when she sees the Doctor trying not to roll her eyes.

"You're here! Look, you can't keep disturbing all the other patients! Astos! Found them! They're here in Pod Two." Mabli says as she finds them.  
"We need to go now. I'm sure you'll be fine. We'll be thinking of you." The Doctor says.  
"What do you mean, go? How are you going to do that?" The man asks her.  
"What do you mean?" The Doctor quizzes him.  
"We HAVE been trying to tell you." The man, Astos, tells her.  
"Yes you have. Vibrations too wrapped up in myself. Missed the vibrations." The Doctor rambles.  
"I was trying to break it to you gently." Astos tells her.  
"Tsuranga. This isn't a hospital. It's a ship. And we're already in flight." The Doctor says before placing her head on the floor in disappointment.

Jessica looks at the others in shock, Jessica holds onto Ryan as she feels lightheaded. Mabli turns around to see Jessica holding onto Ryan. The Doctor also sees Jessica holding onto Ryan.

"Ryan, take Jessica back to where we were. She looks like she's about to faint." The Doctor orders Ryan as she takes in Jessica's apperance.  
"I'll do it." Mabli says to her.  
"She can stay here." The man says as looks at Jessica.  
"Are you sure?" Mabli questions him.  
"Yeah." The man replies.

Mabli places an arm around Jessica and places Jessica onto one of the benches. As soon as Jessica lies down, she blacks out. Ryan and Graham rush forward to be with Jessica. Yaz rushes forwards as well to see if she is ok.

Mabli then hears buzz going off. Apologising to Jessica, Mabli goes off to see who buzzed her. Ryan, Graham and Yaz keep an eye on Jessica as she rests. Graham brushes the hair out of her face.

"Who is she?" The man asks them.  
"She's my granddaughter." Graham replies without looking up.  
"She's very brave." The man replies with a smile.  
"Isn't she." Ryan says as watches Graham closely.  
"I'm gonna find the Doctor." Graham says.  
"Be careful." Yaz tells him.  
"Yeah. I will." Graham replies.

After couple of minutes they see Mabli running by along with Graham. The two look down at Jessica and towards the door. They both run after the other two. Jessica then wakes up and sits up slowly. She looks around and feels the ground shaking.

"Hey, it's Jessica right." The man says as he stands up and walks over towards the board which now holds pregnancy scans.  
"Yeah. That's my name." Jessica replies as she begins to stand up slowly.  
"Are you okay? You passed out as soon as Mabli placed you on the bench." The man informs her.  
"Yeah it must of been a shock. So how are you and the baby. Any signs yet?" Jessica quizzes him.  
"No. Not yet." He replies.  
"You're gonna be a good dad. by the way. Don't let anyone tell you different." Jessica tells him as she stands next to him.  
"Thanks. There he is." He says as the ultrasound pictures show up as well as the 4d pictures.  
"Wow." Jessica says.

They hear footsteps and see Yaz as well as Ryan standing in the doorway. Jessica smiles at them both.

"Hi. We're going to need you to-" Yaz says as they enter the room.  
"Put your hand there." The man tells him.  
"Nah, you're all right." Ryan poitely declines.  
"Go on! Please, both of you! Quick, it's kicking. Come on, it'll be nice to share it. Oh. Wait for it, wait for it." The man tells them both.  
"Wow." Yaz says as she places her hand on top of his bump.  
"See? He likes you guys." The man replies.  
"And again!" Ryan adds with a smile on his face.  
"You know it's a boy?" Yaz quizzes him.  
"Course it is. Boys give birth to boys, and girls give birth to girls. That's how it is." The man informs them all.  
"Not where we come from." Yaz informs him.  
"How does that work?!" The man quizzes them. "Do you want to see my baby pics?" The man asks them.  
"We all need to be in the assessment area in six minutes." Ryan informs both the man and Jessica.  
"One hour, three hours End of first day, mid second day And Oh. Three hours ago." The man says as he shows them the photos.  
"Mate you're growing a person." Ryan tells him.  
"Yeah." The man replies timidly.  
"I couldn't do that." Ryan tells him in awe of the baby.  
"No, he really couldn't do that." Yaz tells him honestly.  
"Almost seems a shame to give him away." The man tells all three of them.  
"That's what you're going to do?" Jessica quizzes him as she faces him.  
"Oh, I'm not fit to raise a kid. Besides, dark times right now. Turbulent worlds. I'm not sure I'm his best option. I can't even operate my oven!" The man explains to them.  
"But won't you miss him?" Ryan quizzes him.  
"Six minutes, you said? I'll be there." The man tells them all.

Jessica follows Yaz and Ryan out of the room. She walks with them towards their next destination which was the assessment centre. Once there Jessica sits on one of the chairs waiting for the others arrive.

As soon as the others arrive Mabli shows the man to a seat. The Doctor then arrives at the assessment centre.

"Sorry. You're probably wondering why I called you all here." The Doctor begins.  
"Sorry, bit Poirot. I need to bring you all up to speed very directly, very succinctly. I can't sugar-coat this." She adds.  
"Where's the Chief Medic?" Eve asks Mabli.  
"Gone, killed by an alien organism called Pting that's come aboard. Very fast moving, very deadly, and it's eating its way through the structure of the ship. Also, and this is the bit you need to work on not panicking, it's jettisoned the life-pods." The Doctor answers her question.  
"I'm the Doctor. These are my friends, Ryan, Jess, Graham and Yaz. You know Mabli, our very capable medic. We will pool all our brilliance and get us all safely to Resus One." The Doctor promises them. "I thought there'd be more questions." The Doctor says as she looks around the room.

Jessica looks around the room and sees the man holding onto his stomach. Her face goes white when she sees him groaning.

"I've encountered a Pting before. It massacred my fleet." Eve tells the Doctor as comes forward.  
"OK. What did you learn about them? What do they want?" The Doctor questions her.  
"They kill. Relentlessly." Eve tells her.

Just then the whole room goes into darkness and then red lights light up the room. Jessica looks around to see what is going on.

"It must've got to central systems. That means we'll soon lose oxygen AND heat." Mabli informs them all  
"It'll go for whatever's powering the craft next." Eve informs them.  
"We're on an anti-matter drive." Mabli tells her.  
"We could use stazers to defend ourselves. They can stun it briefly." Eve says.  
"Got any on board?" The Doctor asks Mabli.  
"A couple, I think, in here." Mabli says as she runs towards a box in the corner.  
"If we're going to live through this-" Eve begins.  
"Protect the anti-matter drive!" Mabli, the Doctor and Eve say at the same time.  
"Snap!" The Doctor says.  
"Can we get to Resus One any faster than currently routed?" Eve asks the Doctor.  
"Not without breaking the ship's auto-routing, which would send a signal back to Resus One." The Doctor tells them all.  
"And they'd go straight to Hostility Protocols." Eve says.  
"I could create a false positive route signal to send back, but there's no manual controls in the NavChamber." The Doctor informs her.  
"Show us." Eve demands the Doctor.  
"General!" Ronan tells Eve.  
"Shush now, Ronan. I know." Eve informs her.  
"We could go past the drive chamber on the way." The Doctor tells her.  
"Durkas, with me." Eve tells her brother.  
"Um-Is this a bad moment to mention my internal fluids have broken? I think the baby's coming. Really sorry." The man tells them all.  
"The BirthBud's set up in your patient-pod, - let's get you back there." Mabli explains as she rushes over.  
"But it won't have any power!" The man informs her.  
"It's got a backup generator. No need to panic." Mabli says as she helps him up.  
"OK! Oh, Would you three be my doulas? I haven't got any doulas!" He asks Jessica, Ryan and Graham.  
"Do what?" Ryan asks him.  
"Doulas. Birth partners. She's brilliant, but I need some men and someone who can help me calm down with me." He explains to her.  
"Yeah! We're blokes and she's quite good at calming people down, ain't we?" Graham says  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. All over it. Cool." Ryan agrees.  
"Of course." Jessica says as she glares at the two.

She follows them out of the room and towards the patient pod. The Doctor and Yaz are right behind her. Yaz laughs when she sees Jessica slap Ryan across the head. Even the Doctor laughs at Jessica slapping Ryan. 

Once there she follows Mabli into the room. She sits on the opposite side of the man. Jessica continues arguing with Ryan as soon as he sits down as well.

"Breathe deep, cockle!" Graham tells him.  
"I AM breathing! Oh, this really hurts!" He snaps at Graham.  
"Yoss, Yoss, I'm giving you some stronger pain management. It should." Mabli tells him.  
"Ah, yeah. Yeah, that's better. Where's the BirthBud? Is it running?" Yoss asks him.  
"No. Backup generator isn't working." Mabli informs him.  
"What?! I can't do this without a BirthBud!" He snaps once again.  
"Er, er, Yoss, don't panic, mate!" Ryan says.  
"I AM panicking!" Yoss replies.  
"Which is why I'm telling you not to! Listen to your doulas. We're here for you." Ryan tells him trying to calm him  
"I don't even know you! Who are you?! You're not the one about to have a baby you don't want on a ship without a BirthBud!" Yoss rants at the two men.  
"The baby's ready to come out." Mabli confirms.

Jessica help Mabli with bring what she needs over. Jessica then sits down beside Yoss again. She takes his hand and begins helping him to relax. 

Mabli then puts a sheet over Yoss' belly and begins to hand gloves and aprons to Ryan, Jessica and Graham.

"I'm giving you more gas, Yoss. This'll relax you." Mabli informs Yoss.  
"I've never been less relaxed in all my life! I do not want to do this!" Yoss tells them all.  
"We're all here for you! Aren't we?" Mabli asks Ryan, Jessica and Graham.  
"Too right!" Jessica replies..  
"Oh, yeah, I've seen every episode of Call The Midwife, and they're descended from an old Earth nurse. It's in both of their bloods!" Graham tells Yoss.   
"Every episode?!" Ryan exclaims.  
"Yeah, it's bang on. Whilst you two have been mucking around on YouTube, I've been learning useful life skills!" Graham informs them both.  
"Granddad, you do know I'm not pregnant anytime soon." Jessica informs him.  
"It's just in case." Graham replies.

Jessica rolls her eyes and gets on with calming Yoss down. She watches as Ryan andGraham squirm when Mabli tells them how she's gonna get the baby out.

"Making the incision." Mabli tells them all.  
"Oh, I am never getting pregnant!" Graham tells them.  
"Right. Now, opening up." Mabli says.  
"I do not want this baby! I can't be a dad!" Yoss tells them  
"Hey. None of that, now." Jessica tells him as she sits to comfort him.  
"Listen to me, Yoss. You can do this. You're a good man. Your baby, your son, will be lucky to have a good man like you as his dad. Starting now. You're going to give him life. You're going to bring a person into being. Mate, that is epic!" Ryan informs him  
"I'm not ready!" Yoss whimpers.

Jessica falls off her seat as the ship begins to shake and make noises. Ryan helps her back into the chair.

"Sac, open." Mabli says.  
"Ugh, shouldn't have looked. Can't unsee that!" Graham complains.  
"There's the baby." Mabli says looking over the barrier she put up.  
"What does he look like?! Is he OK?” Yoss questions.  
"He's fine." Mabli responds.  
"Yoss, you don't have to be perfect. You just have to be there." Ryan tells him.  
"It's OK, my darling. Shh, shh. We have to cut the cords simultaneously." Mabli informs Ryan and Graham.  
"It's OK." Mabli comforts the baby.  
"Come on, Professor Squeamish, we're doing this." Ryan says.  
"Three-" Mabli counts down.  
"Hang on." Graham says.  
"Two One Now!" Mabli finishes counting down. 

Both men the cord, Jessica watches as Mabli measures the baby and cleans him up. Mabli hands the baby over to Yoss after cleaning him.

"Careful, Dad." Mabli says to Yoss.  
"Oh, Oh, my saints, I did it! It's a baby. Hello, mate. I'm your dad! I'm his dad." Yoss cries with joy.  
"Yeah. Nice one, Yoss." Jessica encourages him.  
"You all right? If your nan could see us now, eh?" Graham says with a smile.  
"She'd be laughing herself crazy." Ryan tells him.

Graham holds out his fist for Ryan to fistbump him. Jessica snickers as Ryan declines it. After 5 minutes the crashing and banging stop. The lights come back on. Then the Doctor, Yaz, Ronan and Durkas come with Durkas carrying his sisters body.

Yaz smiles when she sees Yoss holding the baby. She walks over to them and sits in beside Jessica.

"Have you got a name for the baby?" Yaz asks him.  
"Yeah. In honour of you three, I wanted to call him Avocado." Yoss tells them.  
"You what?" Ryan says  
"Avocado?" Graham questions him.  
"Yeah, after the ancient Earth hero, Avocado Pear." Yoss informs them all.  
"No, no, mate, that is a fruit." Jessica tells him.  
"No, it's a vegetable. No." Ryan informs him.  
"Look, either way it's not a hero." Graham interrupts.  
"But we did it in school. You mean the Gifftan history logs are wrong?" Yoss questions them.  
"Well, just a bit! I thought you was going to say you'd call him after us, Graham Ryan." Graham tells him.  
"Or Ryan Graham?" Ryan says.  
"No, he'd be a laughing stock!" Yoss informs them.  
"Well, cheers!" Graham says.  
"If you're naming him, does that mean you're going to keep him?" Jessica questions him with hope in her voice.  
"I thought I'd give being a dad a try. I'm going to make mistakes, aren't I? But I'll just keep going." Yoss explains.  
"Hey, Jessica. Would you like to hold him?" Yoss questions the teenage girl.  
"Erm." Jessica debats.  
"Go on." Yaz nudges her.  
"Ok." Jessica replies standing up.

She slowly reaches the baby and holds im carefully. She coos when he starts to fuss. Graham watches his granddaughter with a fond smile.

"Come on, Jessica. Time to go." She hears the Doctor call out.  
"Five more minutes." Jessica calls back.  
"You said that ten times now." Ryan says as he watches with amusement as she passes the baby back to Yoss.

Ryan gives up and lifts Jessica up. He places her over his shoulder and smiles at Yoss. As he walks with Jessica over his shoulder. The Doctor, Yaz and Graham laugh when they hear the two arguing to each other.


	11. Kerblam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I’ve missed out the episode ‘Demons of the Punjab’. She didn’t fit into the episode probably.

Jessica holds on to the TARDIS, as the Doctor continues to fly the TARDIS. She is currently trying to fly them away from the thing that is currently trying to chase them.

"Hold on!" The Doctor shouts at them all.  
"We ARE holding on!" Yaz argues back.  
"Well, hold on tighter!" The Doctor informs them.  
"Can you do something about this turbulence?" Graham quizzes  
"I'm avoiding something." The Doctor tells them.  
"Can't get the hang of these new systems!" The Doctor adds.  
"What is it?" Jessica quizzes her friend.  
"No! It's still coming for us!" The Doctor huffs.  
"Oh! It's a teleport pulse." The Doctor adds.  
"What's that?!" Jessica exclaims.

Jessica gives the Doctor a quizzing look. The Doctor looks behind Graham and jumps up and down with excitement. Jessica looks over and sees a robot man standing there with a box. 

"Delivery for the Doctor." The robot chimes up.  
"Ah! It's the Kerblam Man!" The Doctor exclaims in happiness.  
"It's the what?" Yaz quizzes the Doctor.  
"The Kerblam Man." The Doctor repeats once again.  
"You're just making sounds now." Graham huffs in annoyance.  
"Delivery fulfilled." There was pause before he continued. "And remember, if you want it, Kerblam it."

Jessica watches in awe when the robot is replaced with the Kerblam logo. Yaz and Jessica giggle when they see Graham's face.

"Space postman. I've seen it all now." Graham speaks.  
"Delivery bots. Kerblam's the biggest retailer in this galaxy. I don't remember ordering anything. Must have been a while back." The Doctor says as she takes out the bubble wrap and then goes back in.

She watches as the Doctor places the parcel to the floor and opens it up. She gives a questionable look in the Doctors direction.

"Oh! What d'you think? Still me?" The Doctor says as she places the fez on her head.   
"Nice." Graham says with sarcasm.  
"Check it out, they even use bubble wrap." Ryan exclaims.  
"Oh! Give me a go, dummy." Jessica exclaims running up to him.  
"No!" Ryan says holding it up above her.  
"Doctor, look at this. The back of the packing slip." Yaz says when she takes out the item receipt out of the box.  
"Help me." The Doctor reads out aloud.  
"Probably someone just bored out of their minds, mucking about. Trust me, I've been there." Ryan tells them both as he continues to hold the bubble wrap above from Jessica. "Should have seen what we used to hide inside the trainers." He adds.  
"What if it's not? What if someone really is in trouble?" Yaz replies to him.  
"Can't hurt to check, can it, Doc?" Graham quizzes her.  
"Right. Kerblam, here we come." The Doctor says as she rushes towards the controls.

As soon as they land the Doctor places the fez on the desktop, she grabs her jacket and proceeds to take the bubble wrap off of Ryan and places it on the control panel. She places an arm around Jessica walks her to the doors of the TARDIS.

"You two can fight over who gets the bubble wrap when we get back. Now, let's go and see who needs our help." The Doctor tells the teenager.

They both led the group out the TARDIS and onto their new location. Jessica looks around at the planet with wide eyes of amazement.

"Oh, There's the planet Kandoka, and we're on its moon." The Doctor informs them all. "Kerblam turned it into one massive warehouse." She adds.  
"Look at the size of it!" Graham exclaims  
"Must be thousands of people in there." Yaz adds.  
"How are we gonna find out who sent that message?" Jessica asks the Doctor.  
"Halfway across the universe and I feel like I'm back at work." Ryan complains.  
"Ryan, brilliant! Come on." The Doctor exclaims.  
"What?" Ryan asks.  
"We're going undercover. Chop-chop!" The Doctor informs them all.

Jessica glares at Ryan, who smiles at her with sarcasm. Jessica elbows him while they walk all the way into the building. Ryan nudges her back which makes crash into Yaz. Jessica smiles nervously at Yaz.

"See when we're off this planet. I'm gonna stick you in one of those parcels and send you far away." Jessica threatens him.   
"No you will not. It'll be me doing that because you're both as bad as each other." Graham butts into the conversation before Ryan has a chance to say anything.   
"Blah. Blah. Blah." Jessica mumbles making Ryan and Yaz giggle but making Graham glare at her.   
"Don't test me." Graham says.

Jessica smiles at him sarcastically, the Doctor shakes her head at Jessica. Once they enter the building. They make their way to the desk sitting at the front. Jessica rolls her eyes when they get to the desk. 

The woman working there had a clipboard which is electric, just like an iPad but better. The woman also wore glasses and had short hair. She looks up when she hears the group arriving.

"Can you check again? We just came in from Kandoka. We must be on the list there somewhere." The Doctor questions the lady once she started up the conversation of them being new employees.  
"Not expecting anyone new today. Didn't even know there was a shuttle coming in." The woman informs her as she looks at the clipboard.  
"Do you mind if I take a look? It might just be the spelling." The Doctor asks as she takes out her sonic screwdriver. "By the way, this is our reference." The Doctor adds as she takes out her psychic paper.  
"You're relatives of the First Lady!" The woman exclaims looking at them all.  
"Oh. Did she put that? We asked her not to. Didn't we, gang?" The Doctor says.  
"We don't like to talk about it." Yaz agrees  
"Yeah. So awkward." Ryan adds.  
"Very awkward." Jessica also adds.  
"We're very private." Graham finishes.  
"Well, there must be some- Oh, no. There you are. Got you." The woman pauses as she reads what's on her clipboard. "Private shuttle landing. Sorry. Person error. Me, I mean."   
"Um-Right. Well, uh, let's get you on this induction, then." The woman stutters. "Uh, follow me. This way." She adds.

Everyone follows her to wherever she's taking them all. Jessica looks around at everyone walking around. She notices a young man cleaning out one of the glass cabinets. 

She smiles at him when he looks in their direction. He smiles back timidly at her when he notices Ryan glaring at him.

"Welcome to another rewarding shift at Kerblam, fulfilling orders from the human colony of Kandoka." The woman informs them as they continue to walk.  
"Hi!" The Doctor greets a man walking by them.  
"Morning." The man replies.  
"Sorry, what's your name?" The Doctor asks the woman.  
"Judy Maddox, Head of People." Judy introduces herself.

The man walking by them walks up towards one of the robots and begins to have a conversation with the robot.

"Morning, Les. How are the family?" The man greets.  
"Good morning, Daniel. My name is not Les, but I acknowledge your amusing coworker banter." The robot greets back, Jessica lets out a giggle when she sees the man's face when the robot corrects him with the name.  
"Every morning. So much for machine learning." Daniel grumbles.  
"Have a great day, Dan." The robot bids farewell.  
"Hiya!" The Doctor greets the robot.  
"Good morning, new workers." The robot replies back.  
"Is it me, or are they pretty creepy?" Ryan questions Yaz, Graham and Jessica.  
"It ain't you." Graham agrees.

The Doctor then butts in and tells them that they're being robophobic. Jessica stiffs a giggle when she sees Ryan go quiet as well as her granddad. Yaz laughs as well. 

The gang then proceed to follow Judy. Ryan and Jessica continue to annoy each other until the Doctor and Graham step in. The Doctor makes Jessica walk with her towards their destination.

"The system allocates work details based on fitness, stamina, dexterity and mental assessments." Judy tells the group as Graham steps into a machine to be scanned.  
"Same model as the Kerblam Man! I love the Kerblam Man." The Doctor says once again.   
"The Teammates are the friendly face of the system. They're here to assist and to supervise the organic workers." Judy replies.  
"Organic?" Graham exclaims in horror.  
"Oh, sorry. Listen to me. You get so used to the jargon. Gone native." Judy replies as the Doctor got into the machine.  
"Oh! Two hearts." She exclaims when she sees the two hearts come up on the screen.  
"Courtesy of the First Lady." The Doctor replies.  
"Very good healthcare policy. I don't like to talk about it." She adds.   
"So Kerblam is completely automated?" The Doctor quizzes Judy as Ryan gets into the machine.  
"Uh, no, 90%, as per Kandokan guidelines.  
Proud to be a certified 10% people-powered company." Judy answers. "I know some people are against quotas, but I'm all for that one. Mind you, I would say that, wouldn't I? Head of People. Self-interest." She adds.  
"It's funny, I don't normally talk this much." She trails off.  
"Huh." All of them say as the power goes off.  
"Don't worry, it'll come back online in a moment." Judy reassures them all.  
"Not paid your bills?" The Doctor asks her as the power comes back on.  
"Build a warehouse on a moon, it's never gonna be perfect." Judy replies. "We get the occasional power drain. It's down to the self-optimisation systems." She adds.  
"How's the morale among the workers?" Yaz asks her.  
"Uh, I like to think very good. It's my job to make sure that everyone's happy. Not that it's difficult, I mean, we're all so grateful to have a job, right? We all know how hard they are to come by. No, I hope that people feel it's a privilege to work at Kerblam." Judy answers Yaz's question.  
"Your turn, dear." Judy tells Jessica.

Jessica steps into the machine and watches as it spins round. Jessica looks as Judy exams her scan. Judy then motions for them to follow her. She walks them over towards table full of gadgets.

"Relax as I affix your Group Loop." The robot assures them.  
"Are we under house arrest?" Graham quizzes Judy.  
"Oh, no. The Group Loops monitor productivity and report back to the system." Judy reassures them all.  
"I wore one of these at my last job." Ryan tells Judy.  
"Oh, really? Where was that?" Judy asks him.  
"Sport Stack, People's Republic of South Yorkshire." Ryan answers her.  
"I don't know it. But it's nice to meet someone with experience. You'll feel right at home." Judy tells him.  
"Yeah." Ryan says with sarcasm.  
"Right. Time for the tour." Judy tells them as the robot finishes putting the tags on them. 

They all follow Judy out the room and in to the main building. Jessica walks next to the Doctor. Jessica watches as Judy points stuff out to them.

"600 million products, 10,000 employees, the biggest human workforce in this galaxy.  
Welcome to Kerblam." Judy tells them as they reach the main part of the facility.  
"10,000 workers." The Doctor exclaims.  
"One wrote a message." Ryan scoffs.   
"Might take a while, this." The Doctor thinks out loud.

They all follow Judy again to where they pack the stuff up into the box. Then where they put them down the chute.

"The system instantly relays customer orders to workers in Fulfilments. They scan the product and send it down to the packing stations. Once it's packed, the customer's order goes on the conveyor." Judy begins to explain to them.  
"Rule number one, keep all loose clothing, hair and body parts away from the conveyor and never, ever, climb onto the conveyors.  
Any person found on the conveyor faces immediate termination." The Doctor lets out a scoff at the last rule.  
"This is Final Checks, where parcels are inspected, sealed, and go down the hatch to Dispatch. Through this hatch beats the heart of the Kerblam operation."  
"Hundreds of conveyors pumping parcels down to our fully automated lower level. From Dispatch, our postmen retrieve the parcels and teleport direct to the customers. Any questions?" Judy finishes.  
"Can I do the packing slips?" The Doctor asks her.

Jessica lets out a giggle when the Doctor looks at Judy with hopeful eyes like a little girl waiting for her ice cream. Even the others were looking at the Doctor with amusement.

"Sorry, only purple Group Loops work the packing stations." Judy answers which causes the Doctor to pout like a little child.  
"Leisure breaks in the Home Zone." Judy informs them.  
"Right. I'll leave you in the capable hands of the Teammates. I'll be checking in on you, make sure you're OK. Gotta keep an eye on the 10%. As my dad used to say, "Go, organics!" He was, uh a bit odd, my dad." Judy says as she walks away.  
"Stand still, Graham." The Doctor informs him.  
"What you doing?" Graham quizzes her.  
"Switching jobs with you." The Doctor replies.

Yaz and Jessica stand on the opposite sides of Ryan. Jessica watches as the Doctor swaps jobs with Graham. 

"I need purple. Whoever sent that message had access to the packing stations. That's where I need to be." The Doctor tells Graham.  
"And where does that leave me?" Graham quizzes her but doesn't get an answer a Kerblam robot interrupts them.  
"Hello, coworkers. We're so thrilled to have you with us. Yasmin Khan and Jessica Ashford, please come with me." The Robot politely asks them.  
"Ryan Sinclair and the Doctor, great name, with my colleague to the left." The robot tells the doctor and Graham.  
"Hello, team!" The robot greets the Doctor and Ryan  
"Meet you at break time in the Home Zone?" Yaz asks the others.  
"Yes, ma'am." Ryan replies.

Jessica and Yaz walk off the robot. Both of the girls look at each other with nerves. They both know that there is no way that the doctor is gonna leave without finding out who sent that note and why they sent it.

They are met by Dan from earlier, the polite man helps them with understanding how everything works down where they are. Jessica looks at him curiously as he does his job and gives them some stuff to scan.

"Help with what?" Dan asks the two girls as they begin questioning him.  
"I dunno. Someone who was having a hard time, or got themselves into trouble." Yaz replies as she looks down from scanning a box.  
"Word of advice, the Teammates can hear everything, if they choose." Dan warns the two girls  
"Everything?" Jessica quizzes him.  
"Constant random monitoring. No such thing as privacy here." He replies to her.  
"Are you from the union? Is that it?" Dan asks them both.   
"Just trying to get a sense of the place." Yaz replies.   
"Well, best way to get along, do as you're told and try not to bump into the robots. If you can manage that, you might end up on a poster!" Dan says as he stands next to a poster.  
"That's you!" Jessica exclaims.  
"Film-star looks." Dan replies. "I got extra credit for it. Sent a poster to my little girl, for her bedroom wall." He adds with a small smile.  
"How old is she?" Jessica asks him.  
"Six." He replies.  
"Where is she?" Yaz asks him.  
"She's upstairs." He answers her questions.  
"She's Head of Finance." He jokes.  
"No, she's back home, on Kandoka. She made me this. Lacquered with arcadium. Outlast anything, this will. Including me. Actually, that's a bit depressing." Dan adds.  
"Hello, coworkers. Please confine social interaction to leisure breaks." The TeamMate robot interrupts.

The three of them walk away from the robot and into a different aisle. They walk in silence for a few seconds before they begin to talk again.

"How often do you see your daughter?" Jessica asks him with a smile.  
"Twice a year, I splurge on an economy shuttle.  
The rest of my wages I put away for her education. I do this job so she doesn't end up like her dad." Dan explains with a sad expression.  
"Her dad's alright." Jessica reassures him.  
"Well I was a rubbish husband to her mum.  
But I'm making up for it. It's tough being away from family. Well at least I'm working, unlike half the galaxy." Dan tells them both.  
"I suppose we've only got ourselves to blame.  
Whilst we were busy staring at our phones, technology went and nicked our jobs." Yaz replies nudging Jessica.  
"Great conversation, guys. But unnecessary talking can lead to efficiency reductions. Why not pick up the pace a little?" A teammate robot interrupts once again.  
"Sure thing, Basil." Dan says in an apologetic tone.  
"Thank you." The robot says.  
"He was a pole dancer till his hips gave out." Dan says, his joke makes the two girls laugh at him.  
"I like you two, you both laugh at my jokes." Dan tells them both.  
"Hmm. Antique lamp, section 99955/7." Jessica reads as her machine bleeps.   
"No. Not a good idea. Not on your first day. I'll take that. You'll get lost in the triple-9s." Dan says.  
"Dan, I'm perfectly capable of." Jessica tries argue.  
"I know you are. I'm just not sure the system is." Dan replies. "There's barely anything down the triple-9s anymore. The last person to search for an order down there got the sack. I never saw them again. Not having that happen to you." He adds.

The two girls look around as the man disappears down the aisle. Yaz looks through one of the holes in between the boxes and sees one of the robots just staring at the two girls. Yaz quickly leads Jessica away. They continue with scanning items and placing them in their trolley.

"Dan?" Yaz yells out, Jessica following behind her.  
"Dan? Dan? Dan?!" Yaz continues to yell.  
"You down there?" Jessica adds.

The two girls look at each other and run towards the sound of the scream they've just heard.

"Dan?! Are you there?!" Jessica yells out.  
"Um I-I just found these. They belong to Dan Cooper." Jessica asks after she picks up Dan's necklace.  
"Do you know where he is? OK. Never mind!" Yaz says as she grabs Jessica's hand.

The two take off running down the aisles, away from the robot which was about to grab them both. As soon as they left the room, Yaz took them both towards the Home Zone.


	12. Kerblam 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!

"So, just to be clear, you found Dan's scanner crushed." The Doctor questions the two young women.  
"We heard him yell and now there's no sign of him anywhere." Yaz informs her.  
"We have to find him. These were delivery bots, like Kerblam Man, not the Teammates." The Doctor asks her friends with a terrified look.  
"You three, stay with me." The Doctor tells the other three before rushing over towards Graham.  
"I need you to find out the history of the company and try and get some plans of the complex." The Doctor tells Graham.  
"How am I gonna do that?" Graham quizzes the Doctor.  
"You're perfectly placed. No-one questions a cleaner. You've got unrestricted access." The Doctor answers back.  
"Yeah, and chronic skin irritation." Graham replies.  
"Graham, have you sorted that spill?" The young man from before asks.  
"It's alright. All taken care of. Don't worry." Graham reassures the young boy. "Everyone, this is Charlie." He introduces them.  
"Hi, Charlie." A woman greets him as she walks past them.

Jessica smiles at her the girl returns the smile. Ryan nudges Jessica who glares at him. Jessica watches the interaction between Charlie and the young woman. 

The young woman had her hair down but had some of her hair in a plait. She notices that the woman has the same coloured vest as the doctor and Ryan.

"Workplace crush?" Ryan questions.  
"Reminds me of you when you were younger. When I say younger, I mean last month." Graham tells them all.  
"Funny." Ryan says after he laughs sarcastically.  
"Yeah." Graham says.  
"Come on." The Doctor motions to Jessica, Ryan and Yaz.  
"We're going to file a complaint." She tells the three of them as she walks a head of them.

The three of them rush after the Doctor while Graham goes after Charlie. They find a map and shows them the direction of Slade's office. 

As soon as they got there, the Doctor knocks on the office door. They were greeted by Judy. Jessica, Graham and Yaz sit down in some seats while the Doctor stands up and begins to complain about Dan going missing.

"Dan Cooper has vanished. Maybe you should call the police." The Doctor demands  
"There are no police here." Slade points out.  
"The authorities, then." The Doctor is beginning to slowly lose her patience with the two older people.  
"We are the authorities. Kerblam is its own jurisdiction. We have responsibility for all employee welfare." Judy tells them all.  
"Then you better be worthy of the jobs you're holding, because a man is missing and I don't think he's the first. Not if this is any indicator. This came to me in a delivery." The Doctor hands over the piece of card that says 'Help Me' on it.  
"What do you think it means?" Judy quizzes them all.  
"Not exactly cryptic." Yaz replies.  
"Someone was worried about their own safety and now we're finding out other people are going missing." Ryan points out.  
"Who has access to the printing system for those packing slips?" The Doctor quizzes.  
"Nobody." Slade pauses before continuing. "They're auto-generated during the order process, but they're placed in boxes by the workers in Fulfilment." He finishes.  
"Your section." He adds looking towards Ryan and The Doctor.  
"Have you tried working down there?" Ryan questions him. "There's no time to add stuff to slips. This was done somewhere else, before it gets to Fulfilment." Ryan points out.  
"Something is very wrong here at Kerblam. And if you two don't do something about it, I might start to suspect that you're responsible." The Doctor argues with them both.  
"We'll look into it. You have my word." Judy tells her.  
"Mine too." Slade also agrees.  
"Those words better be worth something.  
And if anything happens to us or our new friends or anyone else here, you'll have me to answer to." The Doctor says as Jessica, Yaz and Ryan stand up behind her.

They then begin to walk out of the room when the Doctor says:

"Too bombastic?"  
"Felt about right." Yaz says  
"I kind of liked it." Ryan agrees.  
"That was amazing." Jessica also agrees.  
"Thanks." The Doctor thanks them.  
"Laters!" She says as she turns around to say goodbye.  
"Ooh. Not doing that again. Sticking with "Bye"." The Doctor rambles.

Jessica lets a laugh as they leave the room. Yaz also lets out a laugh. They then race to catch up with the Doctor. Unknown to them Slade and Judy begin to suspect that they could be the ones behind the disappearances.

"Catch me up with this. We storm into management, cause a fight. Whatever happened to being undercover?" Ryan questions her.  
"That was before I knew people were disappearing. I'm stepping it up a gear. Going straight to the top." The Doctor informs them all.  
"I bet you were the sort of kid who liked poking a stick in a wasps' nest, just to see what happened." Yaz speaks up.  
"Don't like bullies, don't like conspiracies, don't like people being in danger, and there's a flavour of all three here." The Doctor rambles on.  
"Now ever hidden in a panelled alcove?" The Doctor questions the three.  
"No." They all reply.  
"You haven't lived." The Doctor tells them as she opens the door.  
"Why are we doing this, exactly?" Jessica quizzes her friend.  
"We wait until Slade leaves, then we break back into his office, obviously." The Doctor points out.  
"Oh, talking of wasps, did I ever tell you about me and Agatha Christie?" The Doctor begins to ramble as they all pile into the panelled alcove.

Jessica rolls her eyes as Ryan complains about her standing on his feet. Slamming her feet down, he lets out a yelp. Yaz and the Doctor stifle a laugh. 

"You continue to complain; I'm ramp my foot where the sun doesn't shine. Do I make myself clear?" Jessica quizzes him.  
"Yes!" He whimpers.  
"Good. Now shut up." She tells him.

They then quieten down as they hear Slade and Judy walk by. Once it is all clear, they sneak into Slade's office.

"I thought Slade would never leave." Yaz complains once they get into the office.  
"What do we think, then?" The Doctor questions them.  
"If this is Slade's office and everything in this company is automated, why does he need a clipboard?" Yaz questions.  
"Or a filing cabinet?" Ryan adds.  
"Khan and Sinclair, the greatest detectives in the galaxy." Jessica rolls her eyes when the Doctor says this.  
"Ha-ha! Locked." Yaz says.

The Doctor takes out her sonic screwdriver and unlocks the drawers. Jessica walks over and opens them up. She takes out a file, she sees something that catches her eye.

"Ooh, paperwork. Very retro. Now what sort of paperwork does Slade keep locked away?" The Doctor quizzes as she watches Jessica reading a file.  
"What is it?" Ryan quizzes as he hears the Doctor gasp when she lays out the pieces of paper.  
"Oh, my God." Yaz says.  
"You'd better have a very good excuse for breaking in here. Your Group Loops told me you were back here." The voice of Judy pops up out nowhere.  
"Oh! I knew that. But I forgot that." The Doctor points out.   
"That's the problem with conspiracies, there's so much to think about! What if I said we got lost, ended up in here by accident, just as the filing cabinet weirdly fell open? How would that play?" The Doctor quizzes Judy.  
"There were no shuttles from Kandoka today. I checked." Judy informs them all.   
"Who are you? Industrial spies?" Judy quizzes them all.  
"I was being honest with you earlier." The Doctor adds. "We got a message someone needed help and we came." The Doctor tells her.  
"People are vanishing and Mr Slade is keeping a running tally. Seven people so far." The Doctor begins to inform Judy. "According to these notes, it started four months ago with two workers. The next month, another. This month, four. The disappearances are on the increase."  
"No wonder people are sending out cries for help. And as Head of People for Kerblam, I suggest you're guilty of some serious negligence." 

Just after the Doctor says this, the power goes off once again. Jessica looks up from the paper work she's reading on Slade's chair. She sees that the emergency lighting has came on. 

"Another power drain?" Yaz questions.  
"That's not a power drain. That's a total system blackout. Power's drained right down to the foundation levels." Judy informs them.  
"I can help with that." Graham says as he enters the room with Charlie.  
"Charlie, what are you doing up here?" Judy quizzes the young man.  
"Sorry, Judy." He apologisies.  
"He's with me." Graham tells her.  
"And he's with us." The Doctor tells Judy.  
"And they are the original plans for Kerblam." Graham says as he lays the plans out on the desk.   
"What are you doing with those? Those are company artefacts." Judy informs him.  
"Was this down to you?" Judy quizzes the Doctor.  
"More urgent question, if everything's automated and all the power's shut down why is that robot still active?" Ryan asks.

They turn around and see a robot standing at the doorway. Jessica gets out of her seat and stands next to Ryan, who puts a protective arm in front of her. He stops her from getting any closer to the robot.

"Oh, good question. Back behind me, everyone." The Doctor demands.  
"Error reported. Error reported." The Robot speaks.  
"Hey, Charlie, don't, mate." Charlie walks forwards anyways.  
"I can—I can look at it." Charlie waves Graham off.  
"Error reported. Error Investigating." The Robot says as it pins Charlie against the wall.  
"Charlie!" Everyone shouts.

Everyone runs forwards to try and help Charlie escape from the Robots grip. Jessica stands behind them as Ryan told her too.

"Investigating! Investigating!" The Robot repeats.  
"Doctor, do something!" Yaz yells at the Doctor.  
"I'm trying! The receptor codes are fluctuating." The Doctor tells Yaz.  
"Are you alright?" Judy asks   
"Deep breaths now. You're safe." Jessica instructs him.  
"This has never happened before with any of the robots." Judy informs them all.   
"You're wrong!" Jessica snaps.  
"When Dan Cooper went missing, there were three of those dressed in those postman uniforms walking the shelving." Yaz tells them all.  
"They came after us!" Jessica tells them.  
"Well, that's not possible. The delivery bots never leave Dispatch. We'd know. The system would tell us." Judy informs them.  
"I would respectfully suggest that you can't trust your system." The Doctor says.

The lights come back on and everyone looks around the place. Jessica looks up at the direction of the Doctor as she speaks. Jessica watches as the Doctor scans the Kerblam Robot's head. She notices how Charlie stands up straight with shaky hands.

"My career has been about bringing people like Charlie here, people who need a second chance, haven't I?" Judy looks at Charlie to back her up.  
"It's true. She's the reason most of us are here. She selects all the workers. We owe her a lot." Charlie points out.  
"I've never seen these papers of Slade's before now. Those names, Zaff, Jax, Chinello, the others, they're active on the system. According to the system, they're still alive and working. There are 10,000 people here. I can't keep track of them all." Judy truthfully says.  
"So, what do we do, Doctor?" Jessica asks her friend.  
"If I could get a copy of the original code, I could hack in, isolate the upgrades and see what it's up to." The Doctor rambles.   
"So, you'll need Kerblam version 1.0?" Ryan questions his friend.  
"That'd be hundreds of years old, wouldn't it?" Yaz quizzes her.  
"And I think we can help with that." Graham says with a smile.

They all follow Graham and Charlie back to reception. Jessica falls next to Ryan, who notices she's gone quiet. He looks over to her to see her deep thought. He feels someone tapping his shoulder.

He looks and sees Yaz, who looks at Jessica with quizzing look. He just shrugs. Whatever is wrong with Jessica must of been what she read in the file. They end up at reception before he can ask her what's wrong.

"Kerblam delivery bot version 1.0. Also known as Twirly." Ryan reads from the notes.  
"I don't think we should do this. If Mr Slade finds out, then." Charlie begins.  
"Leave Slade to me." Judy says. "Let's just hurry up before the Teammates come under control." Judy adds as the Doctor takes Twirly from his glass cabinet.  
"Ah! Here we go, Twirly." The Doctor says.  
"Nice to meet you." She greets.  
"Quite cute, isn't it?" Jessica says out loud.  
"Yeah. It's kind of retro." Ryan agrees.  
"Well, he is getting on a bit. I love a bit of retro." The Doctor says.

They watch as the Doctor begins to power up the robot. They fall her back to Slade's office unaware that they're being watched by Slade, himself. They're also unaware of the situation which is about to happen with one of their new friends.

"Oh, it's out of juice. Needs a big recharge before I can access the code." The Doctor complains.  
"Maintenance store. There's everything there." Graham tells her.  
"It's not a good idea." Charlie disagrees.  
"Doctor, I've just had a notification that one of the workers from Packing has gone missing.  
Her Group Loop's disappeared right off the system. Name of Kira Arlo." Judy tells them all.  
"What? Kira?" Charlie stutters.  
"We have to find her." Ryan tells them.  
"I thought you said the system didn't notify you when someone went missing." The Doctor points out.  
"Well, it didn't until now." Judy replies.  
"It's like it's sending us a deliberate message." Judy says.   
"It knows we're on to it." Ryan adds.  
"Where was her signal last recorded?" Charlie asks her.  
"Um Dispatch." Judy informs them.  
"That's not possible. No people are allowed down there." Charlie says.  
"Dispatch. Foundation levels, right? Where the power's drained down to." The Doctor asks her.  
"Well, how do we get to her?" Yaz questions her.  
"You can't. It's fully automated. There's not even a route down." Judy replies.  
"But she got down there somehow." Yaz replies.  
"You get what you need from the robot." Ryan orders. "Jessica, Yaz, Charlie, come with me. We'll find Kira." He adds.  
"Hang on. How you gonna get down there?" Graham quizzes him.  
"I know how these places work." Ryan replies with a chuckle.

They follow to the tunnel which leads to the direction of dispatch. Jessica smiles when she realises what Ryan is about to. 

"Get ready to stick it to rule number one." Ryan tells them.  
"You did this in your last job?" Yaz asks.  
"Yeah." Ryan replies.   
"Once." He adds  
"How did it go?" Yaz quizzes  
"Really badly. Sprained ankle and a final warning." Ryan smiles at Jessica  
"Come on. We have to find Kira." Charlie tells them all.  
"I should let you know, I have a coordination problem. Not super-serious, but, you know makes life really interesting. And frustrating. And difficult. Especially at moments like this." Ryan adds.  
"You don't have to come. I can find Kira on my own." Charlie tells them.  
"Mate, that's not how we roll. Is it, Yaz?" Ryan questions his best friend.  
"Nope." Yaz replies.  
"We're all in." Jessica adds.  
"Dispatch, here we come." Ryan says as he slide down the chute.

Yaz follows then Jessica then Charlie who all scream when they've slid down it. Jessica looks around in amazement at the parcels going around the chutes. 

"You sure about this? We'll be safe, won't we?" Yaz yells as they all continue their journey.  
"Definitely! I mean, the parcels are safe. We're just parcels now." Ryan replies.  
"But the parcels get wrapped in bubble wrap to protect them." Charlie butts in.  
"From what?" Jessica questions.  
"Oh, my days." Ryan says in realisation.  
"Oh!" Yaz also gasps.   
"From that." Charlie says.   
"Never liked roller-coasters!" Ryan chimes.  
"We're gonna die!" Charlie yells.  
"We're going too fast!" Jessica complains.  
"We did it! That was amazing!" Ryan yells.  
"We're amazing! Charlie! You're the man!" He adds.

Before he can high-five Charlie, both Charlie and Jessica fall to the belt below them. Charlie grabs a hold of Jessica to make sure she doesn't fall down any further.

"Charlie! Charlie! Jess! Jess! We're coming!" Yaz yells down to the two.  
"I can't drop down there." Ryan confesses.  
"Of course you can." Yaz consoles him.  
"We both can." She adds by holding her hand out for him to grab.  
"Right? On one, two, three." They both jump on three.  
"We did it." Ryan yells. "We're not dead. We're totally not dead." Ryan adds.

Jessica laughs at Ryan and Yaz attempt of fisting bumping each other without falling off. Once they get down the disinfection post, Ryan protects Jessica from the stuff that's getting thrown to them. 

Standing up they run threw beams of lights getting thrown in their direction. They all end up a murky looking corridor. Jessica stands up with the help of Yaz. She falls back down slightly but Yaz keeps her held up. 

"Not now. Ow." Jessica complains as she holds onto Yaz.  
"I'm never doing that again." Ryan complains to Yaz and Jessica.  
"So, we're at the foundation level." Jessica says.  
"Yeah." Charlie replies.  
"Hello?" A muffled voice echoes. They all stop and listen.   
"Hello?" It repeats.  
"That's Kira's voice." Charlie says.   
"How did she get down here?" Jessica questions him.  
"I think it came from this way." Charlie points.

They walk, well in Jessica's case limp, in the direction. Jessica lets go of Yaz and begins walk on her own. She didn't want Yaz to carry her as she already feels like a burden.

The lights around flicker as they walk further into the corridor. They keep looking in case they can see her but no look. But when they turn a corner they see a interview room with Kira inside.

"Hello?" The voice repeats when they got there.  
"Kira! KIRA!" Ryan yells through the window.  
"She can't hear us." Jessica replies.  
"Let me find the entrance." Yaz says.  
"We've got to get her out." Ryan says.  
"Why is she in there?" Charlie rhetorically questions herself.  
"There's no access from here." Yaz says as he comes back around. "We can't get her out!" She adds in a defeated tone.

Jessica watches as Kira opens up the box sat on the table. Spotting the disappointment on Kira's face, something wasn't right. They then see her taking out the bubble wrap. 

She then pops it. One second she was the next she's gone. Jessica watches the reaction of Charlie. 

"Oh, my God! Is that what happened to Dan? And all the others too?" Yaz quizzes Charlie.  
"You knew something was gonna happen." Ryan points out.   
"Charlie?" Jessica asks him.   
"It's done this deliberately." He replies.  
"We need to find the Doctor." Jessica says as she begins run while ignoring the pain in her leg.

The other two run behind her, Jessica runs through the corridor and hears the Doctor's voice. They follow it into the gigantic room. Ryan, Jessica and Yaz race up the stairs towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, we found you!" Yaz exclaims.  
"Kira's dead and Charlie had something to do with it." Ryan. informs her as they stand near her.  
"What?" Judy quizzes.  
"Not Kira! It wasn't meant for her. The system took her. It's been fighting back against me." Charlie says as he runs up the opposite stairs. 

Graham grabs Jessica and holds her close. He shields her away from Charlie. Gripping onto his torso, Jessica looks over his shoulder. 

"Because it knew what you were planning. The maintenance man! Access to everywhere.  
Noticed by hardly anyone." The Doctor says.  
"You've been killing all the workers?" Judy questions him.  
"I needed test subjects to be sure the detonation forces would work in such a small concentration." Charlie replies.  
"What, Charlie? How do you know all this stuff?" Judy questions him once again.  
"I lied on my application, gave you a sob story so you'd let me in, and you bought it.  
I've studied cybernetics, explosives, teleportation." Charlie replies. "I have worked for this."   
"I don't understand." Judy admits.  
"I 10%? They want us to be grateful that 10% of people get to work. What about the other 90%? What about our futures? Because without action, next time, it will be 7%, then 5% then 1%."  
"I am stronger than you. I am not gonna stand by and accept it. People like me, my generation, we change things. We make things happen." He finishes.  
"Even if it costs people's lives? You kill a load of customers at Kerblam, let the systems take the fall for it, erode people's trust in automation, make people angry." The Doctor says.  
"Imperfect technology, without a conscience." Charlie admits.  
"Machines malfunction, that's what they do." Charlie says.  
"No, mate. That's what you're doing. Seriously malfunctioning." Graham says.  
"I'm not your mate." Charlie snaps at Graham.  
"Except Kerblam's system does have a conscience. It's been fighting you, Charlie. It knew it. It sent a message across the galaxy, begging for help. That Teammate in Slade's office, it was coming for you."  
"And then Kira. It took her, knowing how you felt about her, to show you how it would feel! Because how you feel right now about Kira is how all those families and friends will feel if your plan goes off." The Doctor says.  
"I don't care." Charlie tells her.  
"I think you do. I think you came here with a plan, but you didn't expect to fall in love. But that's what happens. Use it, Charlie. Learn from it, please!" The Doctor pleads.  
"No! No If that's the price to change how everyone on Kandoka sees technology, then it is worth it for the cause." Charlie tells her.  
"This isn't a cause. You're not an activist. This is cold-blooded murder." The Doctor snaps at him.  
"I can't let the systems take control!" Charlie exclaims.  
"The systems aren't the problem. How people use and exploit the system, that's the problem." The Doctor says.  
"People like you."  
"I don't care what you think. The delivery goes ahead." Charlie tells them.

Looking around them they see the Kerblam! Robots getting ready for going to their destinations to drop the parcels. Which is about to cause mass murders. Thanks to Charlie.

"Someone grab that controller!" Charlie stamps on the control Yaz asked for.  
"What have you done? You can't stop it now!" Ryan tells.  
"Make it stop! We're not gonna let you kill all those innocent people." Jessica says as she watches the Doctor trying to find a way to stop this mess from happening.  
"Destination coordinates locked. Preparing teleport." The Robots chant together.  
"Grab the postman's head!" The Doctor tells them. "Just like Judy did in the office." She adds.  
"Do it! Now! I need to sort this." The Doctor says as she grabs Twirly.  
"Does she know what she's doing?" Slade quizzes Jessica.  
"Some of the time, definitely." She replies with a smile.  
"Get back here! Stop it! Charlie." Yaz says as Charlie escapes.   
"She can't stop it now. Those deliveries are gonna be teleported out. I'm sorry." Charlie tells them all.

Jessica looks on as Charlie runs down the stairs, her granddad follows him. She goes to follow him but Ryan grabs her.

"Granddad. Come back!" She yells.  
"The Doctor isn't gonna let him get injured or hurt." Ryan tries to calm her down.  
"Doctor, they're about to detonate." Yaz calls out.  
"Charlie, last chance. Get out of there now!" The Doctor pleads.  
"Opening delivery." The robots chant. "Activating bubble wrap." They finish.  
"Get us out of here." Ryan pleads.

They then disappear out of the place. Ryan lets go of Jessica when they arrive back at reception. She runs over to Graham who hugs her tightly. He looks over at the Doctor who looks at the two with her puppy eyes.

"We're suspending all operations for a month, pending review, and while the Teammates are rebuilding Dispatch." Slade informs them all as they get ready to leave the planet.   
"All our workers have been given two weeks paid leave, free return shuttle transport, and I'm going to propose that Kerblam becomes a people-led company in future." Judy informs them. "Majority organics. People, I mean." She adds.   
"We're always looking for good workers to join our management team." Judy tells them.  
"Uh Thanks." The Doctor says. "We're strictly freelance." The Doctor adds.  
"Oh, before you go. You drop this." Judy says to Jessica. 

Jessica looks as Judy places her necklace in her hands. She gives a smile to Judy as a thank you. She smiles back. Jessica then runs to the others as they begin to walk off.

Once back in the TARDIS, Jessica rushes off to her room places the necklace back around her neck. She looks at the necklace and smiles a tearful smile. Her dad gave her the necklace when she was just five years old and has kept it ever since.

She didn't even notice the Doctor stood in the doorway with a cup of hot chocolate and a packet of cupcakes. Jessica grabs her suitcase from her bed, she unzips the suitcase. She takes out a jewellery box. She opens it up and sees the picture of her and dad stuck to the roof of the box.

"Hey, you ok?" Jessica jumps at the sound of the Doctor's voice.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Jessica sniffles.  
"You sure." The Doctor pushes.  
"Yeah, I just wanna be left alone for a bit. If that's ok?" Jessica replies.   
"Ok. I'll just place these on your desk. I'll leave you alone." The Doctor places the cup and cakes on the desk and leaves her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so part 2 and final part of this episode is now posted. also I wanted to continue the last bit but I might finish it as a imagine.


	13. The Witchfinders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm sorta gonna try and make Jessica and Yaz happen. If anyone has a ship for them both please let me know. Also I'm nervous for the sort of reaction the ship will get. as many people would like Thasmin to happen. but I'm going in the opposite direction to Jessica and Yaz happening.

People chattering and birds chirping are what meets team TARDIS when they stop outside of the box. Jessica looks as children run past them, she smiles at one of the children who turn and look in their direction.

"I'm sure it's somewhere around here." The Doctor as she walks ahead of the gang.  
"Come on, Doc. Admit it." Graham says as looks towards her with a pointed look.  
"I don't know what you mean." She smiles.  
"Well, look at it." Graham points out. "This ain't the coronation of Elizabeth the First, is it?" He adds.  
"It's like a street party." Ryan says as he and Jessica look at stalls around them. "Ye olde hipster pop-up happening." He finishes.  
"The TARDIS is being a bit stubborn at exact readings." The Doctor reasons.  
"So, where are we?" Yaz questions the Doctor.

The Doctor is about to answer when something catches her eyes. Jessica rolls her eyes as the Doctor runs towards the stall she's just spotted like a child. 

"Apple bobbing! I love apple bobbing!" She exclaims with smile.  
"Is this Halloween?" Yaz asks the young boy.  
"No." He quickly answers. "It's Sunday." He adds.   
"Yeah, but what's the party for?" Jessica asks him.  
"We do this every Sunday." The boy replies with a look on his face as if they're stupid.  
"Oh, happy Sunday!" The Doctor replies as she bites into the apple.  
"Northern accent. We must be close to home." Graham says as he turns the other way.

Just then bell sounds throughout the entire village, they've arrived at. Jessica looks towards the Doctor in confusion as do the others. Then a man comes forwards to address the crowd.

"Mistress Savage demands your presence.  
The ceremony will begin." The man addresses them all.   
"Anybody else missing the party vibe all of a sudden?" Graham says as he looks at the others.  
"Come on." The Doctor orders them.

They begin to follow the crowd to this destination. Unknown to them a dark figure in a robe is standing at the back watching as they disappear with the crowd. Jessica walks by herself in behind the Doctor and Yaz but in front of Graham and Ryan.

"Where are they all going?" Jessica questions the Doctor.  
"Whatever this is, I need you all to remember the most important thing about dips into the past, do not interfere with the fundamental fabric of history." The Doctor instructs them.  
"Even if something's not right?" Yaz asks her.  
"Yep. And judging by the vibe here, something is definitely not right." The Doctor replies.

They all follow the crowd to wherever this Mistress Savage demands them to be. Jessica notices a young girl no older than her in front of them. The young girl is trying to keep herself from crying. But a sob broke through the young girls mouth.

"Are you OK? Can you tell us what's going on here?" Yaz questions the young girl.

But the young girl ignores Yaz's questions and rushes off. The Doctor looks at Yaz with a concerned look. Yaz watches as the young girl hurried off. They continued their journey. But that's when Graham realises where they are. Just by one look.

"Guys, that's Pendle Hill." Graham points out. "We're in Lancashire." He finishes.  
"People of Bilehurst Cragg we are forced to meet here once again. Satan stalks this land." A woman, who they presume is Mistress Savage, bellows. "We must continue to root him out and do whatever it takes to save the soul of our village. Let us put the accused to the test." She finishes.

Just as they reached the front, they see an older woman sat on a piece of log. Jessica gasps in shock. Graham grabs her and hides her from the sight. The others just look on horror.

"Granny!" The young girl from before cries out.  
"Hush, Willa." The older woman tells the young girl, Willa.  
"It's a witch trial." The Doctor mutters.  
"Old Mother Twiston-" Mistress Savage begins.  
"Must be early 17th century." The Doctor informs them.  
"-you stand accused of witchcraft and shall be tried by my ducking stool, hewn from the mightiest tree on Pendle Hill.  
If you drown, you are innocent.  
If you survive, you are a witch and shall be hanged." Mistress Savage finishes.  
"This is way too dark for me." Ryan says to the Doctor.  
"We've got to do something, Doctor." Yaz says.  
"Uh-uh. The Doc said don't interfere. You said don't interfere, right?" Graham questions the Doctor as he continues to hide Jessica from the sight.  
"Don't cry, Willa! I will still be with you.  
I will still be with you.  
In the water.  
In the fire.  
In the air.  
In the earth." Both Willia and Old Mother Twiston mutter to each other.

Jessica hears the shouts and screams of men and women shouting for the older woman to be ducked. She clutches tightly the jacket of her granddad, as she hears the crowd getting louder. 

"Granny!" Willa yells out as Old Mother Twiston is ducked under the water.  
"Meet me on the other side!" The Doctor says as she hands Ryan her jacket.  
"So much for not interfering." Ryan mutters as he grabs a hold of Jessica's hand and runs along with Yaz and Graham.  
"Over the bridge! Come on!" Yaz motions.

Jessica looks over to see the Doctor coming out off the water. Carrying the unconscious body of Old Mother Twiston. Letting go of Graham's hand, she and Yaz rush over to help her with the older woman.

"Doctor, we're here!" Yaz yells.  
"You will be punished for your interference. The trials are sacred. They are the will of God!" Mistress Savage yells.  
"Is she alive?" Willia yells across.  
"I'm sorry." The Doctor shouts across.  
"Now we have no way of knowing if Mother Twiston was a witch or not." Mistress Savage bellows. "Guards, whip these wanderers off this bank and then seize Willa Twiston. We can take no chances." She adds.  
"Leave her alone. I bet my life, neither of these women are witches." The Doctor tells her. "But you, Mistress Savage, are, without question, a murderer." She finishes.  
"Who are you to address me in this way?" Savage demands.  
"I'll tell you who I am." The Doctor begins to search her pocket before running over to the jacket Ryan has in her hands.   
"Sorry. One sec." She says as she shows her psychic paper.  
"Witchfinder General?" Savage questions.  
"That's right. Witchfinder General." The Doctor smirks. "With my crack team, taking over this village. Right, gang?" She adds.  
"Yeah." Graham agrees. "'Cause you are in special measures." He adds  
"Now do you recognise our authority?" The Doctor questions.  
"I do beg your pardon, Mistress Witchfinder." Savage says. "Please come to my home. We must talk in private."  
"If you swear not to hurt that girl, or anyone else." The Doctor demands.  
"If that is your wish, you have the command." Savage grants.   
"Everybody, go home. This trial is over." The Doctor bellows.  
"I have to bury her." Willia sobs.

Jessica walks in between Yaz and Ryan, Ryan wraps his arm around Jessica to warm her up. Her body is shaking from the cold around her, she doesn't understand how these people could live in these cold conditions. 

However she's more upset about how people didn't comfort that poor girl. If she had her way, she'd get someone to comfort her. She is so deep in thought that she trips over her feet and the Doctor catches her.

"I got you. What's got your mind all wondering about the place?" The Doctor questions her.  
"Nothing. Just thinking about something." Jessica confesses.   
"Jess, are you thinking of Willa?" The Doctor gives her a questioning look.  
"Yeah. It just doesn't feel right that she's got no one to help her get through the grief of losing a love one and I did." Jessica informs her.  
"I know but things back to where we are now, are completely different to the world you live in now." The Doctor tells her.   
"Yaz, you and Jess go and find Willia. While We'll deal with her ladyship. We'll meet you in a bit." The Doctor tells both of them. "Hopefully, by then, I'll be a bit drier." She mutters.

The two young females make their way over back over the woods. The quietness between them is killing them. Yaz wants to know what Jessica means by her having help and Willia not being able to have help.

"Jess, what did you mean about Willa needing help?" Yaz disturbs the quietness.  
"She'll need someone to talk to about loosing someone. I mean even though I did. I didn't talk much about loosing my dad. I-I mean that I would like to someone now about how I felt back then and how I still feel. But if I tell granddad then he's gonna take it the wrong way. So I don't know what to do." Jessica admits.  
"You can to talk to me, Ryan, the Doctor and Graham. Graham won't take it the wrong way at all. In fact, he'll be proud of for talking to someone about your feelings. You can't hide them forever." Yaz informs her friend.  
"I know." Jessica sighs.

They continue to walk, they come across Willia. They hide behind a tree and watch as Willia places a holly wreath into the hole she dug for Granny. 

"I will still be with you.  
In the water in the fire in the earth in the air." Willa says as she lowers the wreath.

Mud begins to move a log as Willa gets back up, Jessica nudges Yaz. Yaz stares in awe as the log moves towards Willa. Willa yells out as the log begins to wrap around her leg. 

"Willa! Get away from her!" Jessica tells.

Yaz grabs the spade and hits the log three times. Jessica rushes towards Willa and helps her stand up probably. Yaz gets some the mud onto her trousers.

"Are you alright?" Yaz asks her.  
"What was that?" Willa looks at them both for them to answer.  
"We don't know." Yaz answers truthfully.  
"But we want to help." Jessica replies.  
"You can't. Nobody can." Willa runs away from them.  
"Wait! Willa!" Jessica and Yaz look in her direction.

The two girls look at each other, they run back towards the giant house. Jessica trips on the way back but Yaz helps back up. They then run into the house. They listen for the Doctor's voice, following their friend's voice they enter the room.

Ryan, Graham and the Doctor jump when the door opens. Ryan holds an axe in hands, the Doctor tries to do her best Kung Fu action while Graham just jumps. 

"Were you seriously gonna kill us with an axe, Ryan?" Jessica smirks. "'Cause it'll take a lot more than that to kill me. As I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." She adds.  
"Haha." Ryan sarcastically laughs.

Jessica rolls her eyes at Ryan as she goes to lean against the wall. She watches the interaction between Yaz and the Doctor. Feeling a nudge, she turns and sees Ryan looking at her with a smirk and his eyebrows raised.

"What?" She asks him.  
"You like Yaz." He teases her.  
"No. I. Don't." She grits.  
"Yes. You. Do." He replies in the same manner.

They then go back and pay to attention to the Doctor and Yaz.

"Here you are! We've been creeping around this place looking for you. We found that girl, Willa, at her granny's grave doing some kind of ritual, and the next thing we know, this big kind of mud tendril thing attacked her." Yaz explains as Jessica lean against the wall to get her breath back.  
"Mud tendril?" The Doctor quizzes.  
"Coming up out of the ground. I had to smash it to pieces. I've got it all over me." Yaz motions to herself.  
"Just the one mud tendril? How big? And when you say ritual, do you mean, like a spell?" The Doctor piles the questions. "Like she conjured it up?" She adds.  
"She was scared of it." Jessica admits.  
"Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. Just seems to be like good, old-fashioned Lancashire mud." The Doctor replies. "Here's the plan, you two and me need to check out that mud and talk to Willa. You two, stick with Becka and King James. Keep them here, make sure they don't kill anyone else." She adds.  
"King James?" Both girls exclaim.  
"It's a long story. I'll explain on the way." The Doctor replies. "Remember, no more witch-hunts." The Doctor tells the two men.

Jessica follows the Doctor and Yaz down the stairs of the house and out the door. Before they leave the room, Ryan makes a suggestive suggestion between Yaz and Jessica. Picking up a bit of wood, she goes to hit him. 

But the Doctor places an arm around Jessica's waist and grabs the piece of wood. She places the wood on the floor and drags Jessica out before an 'accident' happens. 

The three women make their way down to the woods. They head towards the village. Walking towards a small house, they see Willa with a basket.

"Willa. My name's Yaz. This is the Doctor and Jessica." Yaz greets the young girl.  
"Where you going?" Jessica asks her.  
"As far away from here as I can." Willa replies.  
"I don't blame you. But before you do, can we talk to you first?" The Doctor asks. "We're not witchfinders. We just want to find out exactly what's going on here and maybe we can fix things." She adds.  
"Can you help us, Willa? Because we want to help you." Yaz says.

Willa debates on letting them inside her home. Afraid that they would go to Mistress Savage and tell her about the house. She's afraid that they'll judge her for the way her Granny used to make medicine.

"Wow! These all yours?" The Doctor looks around.  
"They were my grandmother's. She made medicines to help people. She wasn't a witch. Everyone knows that." Willa replies as she puts her stuff on the bench.  
"So, why did Becka Savage target her?" Jessica quizzes her.  
"Maybe she was ashamed of the woman who brought her up." Willa sighs.  
"Wait, you and Becka are family?" The Doctor clicks.  
"Cousins. We were all close till Becka married up. Left us all behind. Still, thought we'd be safe when the witch-hunts started." Willa begins. "Then it just got worse and worse, everyone turning on each other. Granny said it was only a matter of time before they turned on us. I didn't believe her." She adds.

Jessica watches in amusement as the Doctor walks around the cottage. Yaz also watches the Doctor in amusement, Jessica looks at Willa to see her staring at her. 

Smiling Willa realises that the three women are not bad people at all. They aren't like the other villagers who are nasty people and who won't turn their backs on her.


	14. The Witchfinders 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Warning: you will need tissues near the end of the chapter if you find people being on their death bed sad.

"Here, Granny's special tea. It soothes the soul. Unless you think I'm a witch." Willa hands out the cups to each of the women.  
"Are you not having any?" Yaz questions.  
"I feel too sick." Was Willa's reply.  
"Do you mind if I check you over? Don't worry, I am a doctor." The Doctor smiles.  
"What's that?" Willa looks at the Doctor with confusion.  
"Uh Specialist equipment." Was her reply.  
"That movement in the mud, it was Satan, wasn't it?" Willa looks at the women in horror.  
"Doubt it. Not a big believer in Satan." The Doctor looks at the sonic.  
"My granny used to say there was enough wonder in nature, without making things up." Willa explains.  
"I like your granny. Completely normal." The Doctor smiles. "No magic and no signs of any sickness." She adds.  
"You're wrong." Willa disagrees.  
"I think I know what it is that's making you sick. I had it, at my school, where I'm from, when Izzy Flint turned the whole class against me. Every day, I'd wake up feeling this dread.  
Fear." Yaz rambles.  
"How did you get rid of it?" Willa asks her.  
"I didn't. I just took it. Had the year from hell.  
When I say "hell", I don't literally mean Hell, I mean it was really awful." Yaz continues. "And I told myself, when I got bigger, I'd stand up to the Izzy Flints of this world." She adds.  
"I can't stand up to Becka. She'll have me tried for a witch. What am I meant to do?" Willa questions them.  
"Seems to me like you have two choices, run as far away from here as possible, or stick with us. We'll stand up to Becka Savage and we'll make this place safe again." The Doctor rambles.  
"How do we do that?" Willa quizzes the Doctor.  
"Ah! 'We'! That's good, Willa! See? Feels better already." The Doctor begins. "Now, first things first, I need to get a sample of that mud.  
Ooh. Can I use this?" The Doctor picks up a jar and looks at it.  
"Want to come with us?" The Doctor asks Willa.  
"Not really." Willa replies.

They all walk out of the door confidently, Jessica walks beside Willa. They make their way towards the area where the tendril tried to take Willa. 

"Just mud. No sign of any tendency to tendril. I shouldn't be disappointed, but I am a bit." The Doctor admits.  
"What was that ritual you were doing before the tendril arrived?" Yaz says as she looks towards Willa.  
"A prayer, to help my grandmother rest in peace. I brought her body here, I dug that grave, and placed her in it. But I didn't get to finish the prayer." Willa looks towards the grave.  
"We can finish it now, if you like." Jessica says as she walks towards her.  
"Yes." Willia sighs.  
"Right, little sample. What aren't you telling me?" The Doctor lifts up the glass. "Whoa! I am no longer disappointed." She adds.  
"See?! The mud is alive! Well, now I'm not sure it's mud at all." The Doctor exclaims.  
"Looks pretty angry in there." Yaz points out.  
"Yaz." Willa looks in the opposite direction of them.  
"Obviously doesn't like being trapped. Do ya? What are you? Give us a clue." The Doctor rants.  
"What's happening?" Willa questions the Doctor.  
"I think this is some kind of alien matter. But I'm not sure if it's sentient." The Doctor states but not looking in the direction of the other three women.  
"Doctor?" Yaz taps her shoulder.   
"Park that, please." Jessica says.  
"Why?" The Doctor whines.

The Doctor turns around and faces Yaz. She gasps when she notices, Willy's Granny outside of her grave. Jessica watches in horror as the dead woman slowly stands up. 

The Doctor then pushes the other three behind her. Jessica finds herself being behind Yaz. Willa looks frightened and scared about what could happen now.

"Granny!" Willa exclaims.  
"That is not your granny, Willa." The Doctor tells her.  
"Yes, it is!" Willa replies.   
"No. That's the 'not mud'. Some sort of alien matter, filling her body, and reanimating it. So, it is pretty sentient." The Doctor informs Willa.  
"I'm so sorry for this, Willa. Hi Not Willa's Granny. I presume you're just using the body to give whatever you are form. Better than tendrils, right? But really not right. Not cool!" The Doctor rants as she walks slowly up to the new reanimated Old Mother Twiston.  
"Is that why it went after Willa?" Jessica asks the Doctor from behind Yaz's back.  
"Of course! Not to kill her, but to fill her! Ooh! Check out my rhymes. Poetry under pressure." The Doctor says. "What you doing? You want this? One of you, is it? Or part of you? Oh, no, no, no. Not until you tell me what's going on here."  
"Don't like the look of your hands. It's all bubbling away inside you, isn't it? Oh, no. You're not filling me. If you're that desperate for it, here, have it." The Doctor throw the glass towards the figure.

They all watch in horror as the figure eats the glass as well as the mud. Jessica looks at the woman in front of them with wide eyes.

"Delightful. Down the hatch." The Doctor winces. "I've got so many questions right now. Like, did you drink that, or absorb it? Are you all one big, muddy mass, or separate entities, only taking the one body?" The Doctor asks her.  
"Doctor." Jessica whispers as more figure begin to rise from the ground.  
"Always good to get fast answers." The Doctor says.

Willa screams when they try and the figures try get grab them. Jessica holds onto Yaz as the Doctor pushes them backwards while pulling a cart in front of them to distant themselves.

Jessica falls onto the ground when Yaz moves them backwards fast. Jessica gets up but helps when she feels something trying to grab her. The Doctor grabs Jessica and pulls her away from these new mud-zombie aliens. 

The Doctor asks Jessica if she is ok, Jessica just nods while holding her ankle. Jessica takes off her shoe; pulls her sock down a little but her foot isn't swollen. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"No. Stay back, please. I've given you the blood. What more do you need? It's so annoying when they're silent." The Doctor mumbles.  
"Witchcraft!" King James bellows  
"So much for keeping that lot at the house." Yaz mutters  
"Stay where you are!" King James points a sword at the mud-zombies.  
"Hi, sire! I know it looks bad, but don't worry, I'm all over it." The Doctor says.  
"Willa Twiston was the witch all along! I knew it!" Savage looks at Willa with disgust written in her face.  
"I'm not. This isn't me, Becka, I swear." Willa pleads.  
"She's right. It's not her, and it's not witchcraft. I'm working it out." The Doctor replies. "This is beyond you." She adds.  
"Alfonso, shoot them!" King James orders.  
"Of course, Your Majesty." The man takes his gun.   
"No! Alfonso, don't!" The Doctor yells.  
"In the air and in the earth!"  
"Alfonso-Now you've made them angry." The Doctor mutters.  
"They're getting stronger. Everybody out of here. Get away from them, now!" The Doctor yells.  
"We must protect you, sire." Savage tells the King.  
"Back through the forest! Keep running! This clearing! Through here! I don't think they're following!" The Doctor begins to run through the forest.

They all begin run with the Doctor. Jessica, however, struggles to keep up with the Doctor. Her leg begins to get sore and tired. Jessica begins to stumble a bit. Once they're safe, Jessica falls on the floor from the pain in her leg.

Graham rushes over towards Jessica, she whimpers when he begins takes her shoe off. He stops when he sees the tears in her eyes. He then brings her into him for a hug, the Doctor could see the pain within Jessica's eyes.

"If they're not following, what are they doing?" The Doctor looks around whever they are.  
"Want us to go and look?" Ryan asks the Doctor.  
"We escape from Satan, and you wish to go directly back into battle?" King James questions the young man.  
"We need to know what they're up to, make sure no-one else is in danger." The Doctor moves around.  
"I'll go too, and keep an eye on my underlings." Graham gives Jessica a kiss on her forehead.  
"Don't leave me." Jessica whispers as he begins to walk away.  
"Very well." King James agrees  
"I'll stay with Willa and Jessica." The Doctor smiles softly at Jessica.

Jessica watches as her grandfather, Yaz and Ryan run towards the direction they came from. She moves towards the nearest tree and places her back onto the tree. 

She watches as the Doctor begins to explain what has just happened to them. She then begins to feel very sleepy from the amount of pain running its course on her body.

"It is the work of Satan." Becka cries out.  
"It wasn't Satan. Or witches, or Willa's granny. Those creatures were being controlled by something in the mud. Something not of this earth. Something beyond your understanding." The Doctor rambles to them.   
"Something from Hell?" King James asks her.  
"More like from the heavens. It chose to kill Alfonso when he was a threat. But in other circumstances, it fills the bodies and uses them as vessels. I don't know why. Maybe only when they're dead." The Doctor looks around.  
"No. It attacked me, too." Willa points out.  
"And why today? 'Cause this is my problem, I can buy that this is the biggest ever witch-hunt in England, or I can buy it's an alien mud invasion. But both on the same day? I can't buy that!" The Doctor looks towards Becka.  
"Why does the lassie speak of commerce?" King James questions Becka.  
"Don't know." Becka replies.  
"Oh, wait. Unless they're connected. Your witch-hunt's been going on a while now.  
So, there's no way that mud has just rocked up today. What do you know, Becka? What's going on here, in Bilehurst Cragg? A woman who keeps an axe by her bed? What have you seen?" The Doctor piles the questions one after another.  
"I have seen you with your wand, raising your kin from the dead!" Becka snaps.  
"Yes!" King James confirms.  
"What?! No! Hold on a sec!" The Doctor spins around.   
"You're no witchfinder's assistant! You are Satan's acolyte!" Becka informs the Doctor of what she's thinking.  
"I am not! That's why it's happening today, because you are here, as you say, to take over this village! You know that's not what I meant." The Doctor replies as she looks towards Jessica to see her slowly closing her eyes.  
"We do not have time for this!" The Doctor bellows at Becka.  
"Mistress Savage is correct. It is your fault that Alfonso is dead." King James tells the Doctor.  
"I tried to save him!" The Doctor points out.  
"You saved them from being shot! You said this evil fell from the heavens." King James tells her.

By then Jessica lost consciousness, she couldn't tell what's going or who is carrying her. But she fades out before she can hear the rest.

♦️ 

Looking around her, Jessica sees someone sitting beside her. She gasps when she sees who it is. Her eyes widen at the person in front of her. She touches their face to see if they're real or fake.

"Daddy." Jessica cries as she sits up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to cause the accident."   
"Hey, baby. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." He tries to sooth..  
"What is this place? Where am I?" Jessica looks around her.  
"We're in heaven. Well you're not. It's time to make a decision, baby girl. You stay with your grandfather or come with me. But your grandfather would be devastated if you left him. He would kill him to see you leave him. It would kill the others too. Jess, listen to me. You should stay with them. They all love." Her father holds her hand.  
"But I wanna stay here." Jessica's voice breaks. "With you." She adds.

He brings her in for a hug, they both sit there for at least five minutes. Her sobs begin to subside. They both however sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Listen to me you are staying with you're grandfather. I want you to enjoy this life that you're living right now." He helps her stand up. "Yeah you're mother might interrupt it sometimes but don't let her stop from enjoying this and your adventures with the Doctor. The Doctor will protect you, Graham, Yaz and Ryan. She loves you all." He informs her.  
"Dad!" She cries hugging him.  
"Look, I've got to go but tell your grandfather and Ryan that I say thank you for looking after you." He fades out causing her to break down into more tears.

♦️

She felt someone put something cold on her head. She hears Willa whispering something to her. She couldn't make out what she is talking about. She then blacks out again. 

Battling, her eyelids open up she could see the sun rising through the window next to her. Quickly, she sits up. She looks around and notices Graham and Ryan laying on the floor next to her. Yaz is sleeping on bench, while Willa is sleeping on another bed.

The Doctor, however, is a different story. Jessica couldn't see the Doctor anywhere. Once she sits up, she sees the Doctor talking to King James outside. 

"Ryan. Ryan." Jessica shakes the young man awake.  
"Oh my god. You're awake." Ryan hugs the young girl, who hugs him back.  
"What happened?" Jessica motions around her.  
"Erm, it's quite a long story. But you passed out as the Doctor began to suspected as a witch. Becka ordered for the Doctor to be drowned, but she didn't obviously. After you passed out, they couldn't leave you because of them creatures. So King James carried you here." Ryan begins.  
"Wait! King James carried me." Jessica looks out the window.  
"Yep. Well he had to wait for Becka to leave you both. Also when he got you here you somehow began to run a fever. You're ok now. Willa helped save you. You were sweating, speaking in your sleep, coughing and moving around a lot. We thought we were gonna lose you." Ryan tells her.  
"We being who?" Jessica questions him.   
"The Doctor, me, Graham and Yaz. Well Yaz being more worried though." Ryan informs her with knowing smile.  
"Shut up before you say anything." Jessica warns.  
"I wasn't gonna say anything." He smiles at her.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. The heavy breathing of Graham could be heard. The chatter between The Doctor and King James could be heard. Then Jessica decides to tell him about the dream.

"Ryan— I saw my dad. He told me something before I awoke." Jessica stutters.  
"What did he say?" He kneels down.  
"He wanted me to say thank you to you and granddad. I don't why. I didn't even ask him why either. It felt surreal." Jessica confesses to Ryan.  
"Well, you were nearly on your death bed." Ryan replies.

Just then the Doctor bounces into the room, quite literally. She notices Jessica wide awake on the bed and talking Ryan. She rushes over and hugs the young girl. Tightly. 

Ryan has to literally pull the Doctor off of Jessica. This causes Yaz, Willa and Graham to wake up. They all gasp when they see Jessica wide awake.

"What?" Jessica asks them as she begins move slowly out the bed she is laying in.  
"Are you ok?" Willa looks at her.  
"Yeah. Just that my leg decided to throw everyone a little episode of what happens when the pain gets too much. But I don't have a clue for where the fever came from." Jessica looks at Graham.  
"Don't worry to much about it. Now, shall we get going." Graham turns to the Doctor.  
"Yeah. Right, Yaz you help with Jessica's right side while Graham helps with her left side." The Doctor orders.

They then leave Willa's home, they begin their journey back towards the TARDIS. King James and Ryan are just in front of them talking. Willa is trailing behind them all. 

As soon as they get to a hill, Yaz and Graham carefully walk down it with Jessica. Once they're down, Graham and Yaz stand in between Willa. Due to Jessica telling them she can 'stand on her on'.

"She still does not speak to me, Ryan. Can you get through to her?" King James pleads.  
"Afraid not, sire. This is on you." Ryan looks at the King.  
"What apparition is this?" King James looks at the TARDIS.  
"Just another inexplicable wonder of existence you're not going to be able to tell anyone about." The Doctor turns and faces him.  
"Doctor, I understand you are displeased with me. And I owe my life to you. Not one word of any of this shall ever be spoken. And even the name Bilehurst shall be erased from all records." King James tells her.   
"As long as all the villagers make it out alive." Graham tells him.  
"What will you do, Willa?" Yaz looks at Willa.  
"Find a new home. Take Granny's potions and be a healer. Be a doctor." Willa looks at the Doctor when she says the last words.  
"I reckon you'll be good at that." Yaz smiles at Willa.   
"One final command as your King. Come back to London with me, Ryan. Be my protector." King James pleads with Ryan.  
"I mean It's a kind offer, sire. But, uh, you know, I've got stuff to do. But I'll keep me eye on you. So, you behave yourself." Ryan tells him.

This earns a wolf whistle off Jessica, which makes Graham, Yaz and the Doctor laugh. Ryan glares at her. The Doctor walks over to the TARDIS doors and unlocks them. 

Jessica limps into the TARDIS, Ryan follows behind her. He lifts her up and places her over his shoulder. Jessica lets out a loud laugh, as he runs with her towards the medical room. The Doctor follows behind them after she sends them into space.

"Right, lets see what caused this fever, then." The Doctor says as she begins to get out the equipment she needs.  
"Oh. Hell no. You keep that needle away from me. You put in my arm then you are no longer my friend." Jessica points at the Doctor.  
"It's just a needle. How is that gonna destroy our friendship?" The Doctor looks at her with a confused look.  
"Just a needle. They are the most deadliest things EVER." Jessica looks the Doctor.

The Doctor looks at Yaz, Graham and Ryan like a lost puppy. Yaz and Ryan turn around to keep his laughter in. 

"Jessica, let her take your blood." Graham orders.  
"Fine." Jessica sighs while holding her arm out for the Doctor.

Once the Doctor took Jessica's blood, she gets a  dish to put the blood onto. She takes it and places it under the microscope. She keeps a normal face, so Jessica thinks everything is normal.

"Can I go now?" Jessica looks at the others.  
"Go on then." Graham tells her as the Doctor nods at to let her go.  
"Thank God for that." Jessica says as limps to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's actually wrong Jessica? Will she tell Graham about seeing her father or will Ryan. Also would you like to see some more moments between Jessica, Yaz and the Doctor


	15. It Takes You Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a warning for a car accident. Basically, you find out how Jessica's dad died. There is a warning for how graphic the description is.

Walking towards the doors of the TARDIS, Jessica makes sure that her trainers are tied up probably. She grabs her jacket that's draped across table in the console room.

Making sure she's warm, she walks out of the doors and makes her way towards her granddad. Graham smiles at Jessica, who smiles back at him.

"Oh, nice fjord." Graham admires the view in front of him. "That is a fjord, innit? Got your bearings yet, Doc?" He looks towards the Doctor.  
"Norway. Definitely Norway. One of the frilly bits on the top." The Doctor munches on a piece of soil.  
"Stay back!" The Doctor grabs her sonic and begins the sonic the sheep that just leapt out of nowhere.  
"It's fine. It's only 2018. I thought we'd leapt into the Woolly Rebellion." She looks at her readings.  
"Sorry, what?" Yaz questions her.  
"The Woolly Rebellion. In 193 years, there's a total renegotiation of the sheep-human relationship. Utter bloodbath!" The Doctor begins to walk towards them.  
"I've always fancied the idea of Norway." Graham looks at the river in front of them. "What bit's this?" Graham questions her.  
"Don't know." She kneels down and takes a bit of soil. She pops it into her mouth. "But 25 miles away, there's an alpaca farm and gift shop, with a very low TripAdvisor rating." She adds.  
"Soil?" She holds out her hand for them.  
"I'll give it a miss. Ta." Graham grimaces.  
"No. Thanks. I've just eaten." Jessica also grimaces at the Doctor.  
"There's a nice little house up there." Ryan points out.  
"Oh, yeah." The Doctor says. "A cottage in Norway, in winter, with a chimney but no smoke." She adds  
"Could be a holiday let." Jessica tells her friend.  
"Maybe. Shall we take a walk?" The Doctor looks them all.

They all follow her down the mountain. Jessica walks far behind them, due to her tiredness. She hasn't been sleeping probably. She hears Graham and Ryan talking in front of her.

"Me and your nan used to talk about coming to Norway." Graham tells Ryan.  
"And what stopped you?" Ryan questions him.  
"Well, just never got round to it, you know?" Was Graham's reply.

They continue walking towards this house that Ryan found. Jessica begins to slow down a bit due to the heaviness of the mud. She sighs as her shoes begin to sink a bit. She growls as she struggles to keep up with others. 

Ryan turns around to see what is holding Jessica up. He suppresses a laugh as he watches her struggle. The others also turn around to see Jessica struggling. Yaz and Graham also suppress their laughs. Whilst the Doctor just watches Jessica like a curious puppy. 

"Help. Please." Jessica looks at them all with a pout.  
"Come on, sweetheart." Graham takes Jessica's hand and pulls her away from the mud.  
"Ryan. Yaz. Can you guys help me as well please?" Jessica looks at the other two.  
"Yep." Yaz replies.

The two help Graham rescues Jessica from the mud. When they did, Jessica realises something. She lets out a growl but looks at them all with hopeless eyes.

"I lost my shoe." She looks towards her feet. 

One shoe was still on whilst the other was off. She looks at her other foot and throws the other shoe to the ground. Her eyes begin to water, the liquid in her eyes threatens to fall.

"Hey. Hey, don't get upset over it." Graham notices his eyes.  
"I'm not upset over it. I'm fine." Jessica looks in the opposite direction of him.  
"Come 'ere, Jess." Ryan motions her over.

He kneels down, whilst Jessica gets into his back. She smiles when begins to walk forwards with the others. As soon as they arrive at the house, Jessica notes to herself that it looks like that house out 28 weeks later.

"Hoo! Look at that. Someone got a bit over-excited with the DIY." Graham points out.  
"No, shiiiiiiii." Jessica stops when the Doctor glares at her, she smiles sheepishly at the Doctor.  
"Those panels look more like barricades than repairs." Yaz examines the pieces of the wood from where they're standing.  
"Looks like it's been abandoned." Jessica looks around.  
"Hey, did you see that? Someone's in there." Jessica points at place that had a figure inside of it.

The Doctor runs up to the house, she begins to knock on the door. KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Anyone in? Quick look? Set our minds at rest?" The Doctor asks them all.  
"No thanks. I'd rather go back to the TARDIS. Where's it safe and nothing is gonna pop out to murder me." Jessica whispers into Ryan's ears making him laugh.

When they enter the house, Ryan places Jessica onto the floor. She begins to examine the house. 

"Three locks on a deserted house in the middle of nowhere." The Doctor looks at the door.  
"Maybe we shouldn't be in here." Ryan tells the Doctor.  
"There's a child in this house." Yaz looks at the shoes lining up on the floor.  
"Or some maniac that collects kids' shoes." Graham adds which makes Jessica shudder with fear.  
"Be careful, Jess. They could come for you next." Ryan smirks knowing how to get under Jessica's skin.  
"Cheers. See you guys, later." Jessica begins to make her way to the door before the Doctor steps into her path.  
"Stop scaring her. Now you two, go check upstairs." The Doctor glares the two men (children).  
"Come on." Graham motions for Ryan to follow him.

The Doctor then lets Jessica go and look around, she's a moose hanging off the wall. She makes a joke inside her head keeping it to herself.

She then hears Ryan yelling out loud, she, Yaz and the Doctor run up the stairs. They follow the screams into a room where Ryan and Graham are stood by a wardrobe.

"Hi." The Doctor breathes when she sees a young girl around about Jessica's age. "We want to help. What's your name?" The Doctor kneels down.  
"Not hungry, are ya?" Graham reaches into his pocket. "'Cause these days, I always carry a cheese and pickle sarnie. You know, just for emergencies." He takes out a sandwich and holds it in front of the young girl.

Jessica, Ryan, Yaz and the Doctor turn and look at Graham like he is stupid. Jessica walks down the stairs in behind of them. Ryan is just in front of her. 

Jessica begins to tease Ryan by telling him he sounds like a girl when he screams. Ryan rolls his eyes at her. They sit down at the table while the young girl, who they don't know the name of yet, starts to eat the sandwich Graham offered her.

"Granddad, why the hell did you pack sandwich for? Are you mental?" Jessica looks at him with a questionable look.  
"Also do you carry sandwiches with you every time we leave the TARDIS?" Ryan looks at him with a questionable look as well.  
"Yeah, well, I've learnt the hard way, haven't I? I mean, we can go a long time without eating and I get a bit cranky with the old low blood sugar level. Now always come prepared." Graham smiles at Jessica.  
"Who are you people and how did you get into our house?" The young girl asks them all from underneath scarf she is wearing  
"I'm the Doctor. This is Yaz, Ryan, Jessica and Graham. We were out walking but we got a bit worried something was wrong here." The Doctor looks at her with a concerned look on her face. "When you say 'our' house, who lives here with you?" She gets no reply from the young girl.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what's got you so scared?" She continues to ask the young girl.  
"The thing." The young girl comments.  
"What thing, sweetheart?" Yaz questions her.  
"The thing my dad was defending the house from. It got in and took him." The young girl replies.  
"What did this thing look like?" The Doctor doesn't get a reply for this question.

The young girl, however, grabs her plate and stands up. She uses her hand move to find the sink to drop her plate into it. The Doctor looks at the others with a curious look on her.

"What's your name?" The Doctor stands behind.  
"Hanne." Hanne timidly replies.  
"Are you blind, Hanne?" Hanne turns around at this question and faces them all. She takes off her sunglasses and shows them her identity.  
"Please help me find my dad." She pleads.

They all go outside to have a look around, Jessica stays with Yaz and Hanne. When they meet up again, they stand next to the entrance of the forest.

"I heard the thing out here before I went to sleep and in the morning, my dad was gone." Hanne explains to them all.  
"You don't know it actually got in? How do you know your dad didn't just pack up and go?" Ryan looks at Hanne with a look that Jessica doesn't understand.  
"My dad would never just leave me, OK?!" Hanne snaps.  
"Ryan!" Yaz and Jessica glare at Ryan as Hanne head looks down at the floor.  
"What?" Ryan looks at them both.  
"How long's he been gone?" Jessica questions her.  
"Four days." Hanne replies.  
"OK." The Doctor nods.  
"Love your top. I'm from Sheffield, same as the Arctic Monkeys. My cousin saw their first-ever gig." Yaz comforts the young girl.  
"My mum saw their first gig in Norway. This T-shirt was hers." Hanne replies.  
"Where is your mum, Hanne?" The Doctor asks her.  
"She died." Hanne quietly replies.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. You must miss her." The Doctor turns her head sideways to look at Hanne.  
"All the time. So does my dad." Hanne looks around.  
"Course."  
"And I think what Ryan meant to say was obviously your dad would never want to leave you, but what if he went out to work or something and got lost or hurt?" Yaz adds.  
"He quit work when we left Oslo and our boat's still here. I walked down and checked." Hanne informs her.

Then Hanne's alarm on her watch goes off, she turns the watch off. She looks towards the others.

"We need to get inside. It always comes out round now." Hanne tells them.  
"The same time every day?" The Doctor questions.  
"That's when it hunts." Was Hanne's reply before she slowly makes her way back to the house.  
"Poor kid." Graham says as they watch her enter the house.  
"You're not buying that. Her dad did a runner and she's making this monster stuff up." Ryan tells.  
"Right, Ryan. I'm gonna say this once and once only. Just because your dad done a runner doesn't mean everyone else's has. Also be glad you've got a dad. 'Cause some of us aren't that lucky." Jessica tells him before she walks away from them to join Hanne in the house.  
"Let's not make any assumptions." Jessica hears the Doctor day as she walks off. "You two, have a look in the shed. Graham, let's check out the house." She adds.

The Doctor and Graham walk behind Jessica, the Doctor notices Jessica looking at the moose stuck on the wall when they walk back into the house. 

Jessica then moves around the house to find a pair of trainers that would fit her feet. Finding a pair she slips them onto her feet, she moves towards the dining area. She overheard the conversation between Hanne, Graham and the Doctor. 

"Do you miss the city?" Graham asks her.  
"Sometimes. But my dad wanted a change after my mum died." Hanne answers as she sits at the table.  
"So, what, he came here to get away from all the memories?" Graham looks around the house.  
"Ja. And it had been empty for ages so it was cheap." Hanne informs him as she continues to sit at the table.  
"Was it your dad who put these bars and locks everywhere?" The Doctor questions her.  
"The day before he disappeared. I told him he was mad. There's nobody for miles. But he just said, 'There are worse things out there than people.'" She replies.  
"Doctor, the young girl whose here with you. Jessica. Why did she say to the man, be grateful that he's got a dad?" Hanne looks down at the table.  
"I don't know. Graham." The Doctor looks at her eldest companion with hopeful eyes to explain why Jessica said the things she did say.  
"She erm she lost her dad in a car accident five years ago. She was there at the scene when he was declared dead. Her mother didn't have anything to do with her then. So I was her emergency contact. When I arrived at the hospital, she didn't look like she was there at all. Her face was all bruised up, she cuts on her arms. Her leg was in a cast. She wasn't awake. She was in a coma." Jessica stays behind a pole as he speaks. "The hospital told me that they had to put her into a medically induced coma. Her brain had a little bit of swelling inside of it. She was in the coma for at least two weeks. When she came around, she asked for her dad. She couldn't remember that he had died at the scene. Telling her that her dad had died was the hardest thing, I'd ever done. She blamed herself for that accident. She still does. It's hard to tell her that the accident wasn't her fault." Graham finishes.  
"She shouldn't blame herself." Hanne speaks up. "It's not her fault except for the driver who caused the accident. She should keep her head held high. I do for my mama. She would have wanted me to." She adds.

Jessica peaks out of the pole with tears in her eyes. She watches as the Doctor turns around and notices her standing there. Jessica throws a fake smile towards the Doctor, the Doctor knew it was a fake smile. The Doctor makes her way towards Jessica, when they hear a loud roar.

"It's coming!" Hanne yells out.  
"Jessica, stay here with Hanne." The Doctor orders the teenager.  
"What?" Jessica huffs as she makes her way over to the table.

Hanne grabs the edges of the table and slowly makes her underneath it. Jessica follows her lead. They stay there until the Doctor coaxes her out.

Yaz sits with the two teens as the Doctor goes upstairs to find out why Graham and Ryan were taking so long. When they hear a massive noise, Yaz guides Hanne upstairs while Jessica trails behind them. 

"What was the noise?" Yaz asks as they enter the room. "The whole house started to vibrate." Yaz looks at the Doctor with bewilderment in her eyes.  
"Hi, Yaz. Hi, Jess. Hi, Hanne. Lots going on." The Doctor greets the three.  
"Was it that thing outside?" Hanne looks at the direction she hears the Doctor's voice come from.  
"No. This mirror in your dad's bedroom seems to be a portal." The Doctor kneels to Hanne's height.  
"When you say a portal?" Yaz starts.  
"A doorway to another world, or dimension, or who knows what? But let me tell you, it really messes you up." The Doctor looks up Yaz.  
"What are you talking about?" Hanne looks around in shock.  
"I know, big thing to find out. I should have broken it to you a bit more gently. But like I said, head wonk." The Doctor replies.   
"Whatever's in the woods, could it have come through this portal?" Jessica questions her friend.  
"Possibly. Don't know. Didn't see much. I need to take a proper look." The Doctor turns around and faces Jessica.   
"Hey, Doc, do you think it's safe?" Graham give her a questionable look.  
"I doubt it. It's a juddering dimensional portal in a mirror in a Norwegian bedroom." The Doctor begins to walk closer.  
"I'm coming with you." Yaz says.  
"Hey, I am as well." Jessica looks at the Doctor with wide eyes.  
"Me too." Ryan says.  
"So am I." Graham also says.  
"And me." Hanne finishes. "Whatever's happening, I'm staying with you." Hanne tells the Doctor.  
"I can't let you do that, Hanne. I don't know what's through there." The Doctor kneels once more. "You're safe here. Your dad made sure of that. Also, I need you to keep protecting this house from whatever's outside. Ryan, will stay here with you." She adds.  
"Oh, what?" Ryan complains.  
"Not him." Hanne also complains.  
"Hey, what's that for?" Ryan looks at Hanne with a grimace look.  
"Both of you, stay clear of the mirror." The Doctor orders them. "It's already tried to lure in Graham." She gives them a pointed look.  
"Yeah." Ryan agrees.  
"Hey? I wasn't lured. It's not like I gave it my credit card details." Graham interrupts them all.

The Doctor begins to write on the wall. Jessica looks at the writing; she gives Hanne a small hand squeeze. She then looks towards the Doctor.

"This is a map of the house with its most vulnerable points. Make sure you take care of them." The Doctor tells Ryan and Hanne.  
"Yeah." Ryan looks down at Hanne with a sad look on his face.  
"What's your dad's name, Hanne?" The Doctor asks her.  
"Erik. You will find him, won't you?" Hanne looks at her a hopeful look on face.  
"I'll do everything I can." Was the Doctor's reply before she grabs Yaz hand.

Yaz grabs Jessica's hand while Jessica grabs a hold of Graham's hand. Jessica holds back a yelp as she walks through the mirror. She looks in front to see that darkness has surrounded them all.

"I can barely see a thing!" Graham states as holds tightly onto Jessica's hand.  
"Some sort of space/time portal that's latched onto that mirror but it shouldn't look like that! All these weird shards of light. It's like the portal's been pulled in half. By rights, we should have stepped into another world." The Doctor replies.  
"This is another world." Yaz states.  
"Not according to my readings." The Doctor looks at her sonic.  
"Are we still in Norway or not?" Graham pulls on Jessica's hand by accident.  
"How Nordic does this look to you?" Yaz asks Graham.  
"Not very." Graham replies.  
"Let's look around." The Doctor pauses. "Carefully." She finishes.  
"Hey, Doc, there's some lights around that rock." Graham points out.  
"Nice spot, Graham. All three of you, stay close. Let's make sure we can find our ways back." The Doctor says as she turns to the rock and places some string around the edge.  
"Is that string?" Graham questions."Very high-tech." Graham looks at the piece of string.

They follow the string and make their way towards the other side of the rock. Sitting by a large balloon like light, they see a small alien man sitting there. Jessica looks at him in shock.

"Break you, stroke your flesh. Pluck you out, every little piece." The man chants.  
"Hi. Sorry to bother you. Have you seen either a very loud creature heading that way or a Norwegian human, possibly heading the other way? Name of Erik, the human. His daughter's missing him." The Doctor points in two directions while speaking.   
"Such tragedy. Makes me hungry." The alien speaks up. "No." He adds.  
"Fine. If you can't help us, can we have your lantern? 'Cause you seem to have a monopoly on light here." The Doctor points at the light.  
"No charity, only trade. Away! Lantern not yours." The alien grabs a knife from his sleeve. 

Yaz grabs Jessica, she places Jessica behind herself. Jessica watches in horror as her grandfather is held at knife point.

"Alright, I was only looking." Graham replies.  
"Take it easy." Yaz tells the alien stepping closer.  
"Bird is lunch, maybe codger is tea." The alien teases Graham.  
"Who are you calling a codger?" Graham looks at him in disgust. "It's you stinks of your own wee." Graham adds.  
"That's not my wee." The alien informs him.  
"Let him go, 'cause you do not want those words to be your last ones." The Doctor threatens the alien with her sonic.  
"Ooh, m-m-m madam! My name is Ribbons of the Seven Stomachs. I so want your tubular. Such a shiny tubular." Ribbons tells her. "Because Ribbons did see the man you seek uh, trade is now possible. With this tubular, you can buy this tasty information. Plus one lantern." He adds.  
"What did he look like? This man?" The Doctor quizzes him.  
"Oh, no horns, one mouth, so ugly. Like you but such nice big boots." He points to the Doctor's feet.  
"So he's alive." The Doctor whispers to the others before turning back around to face Ribbons."Was anyone with him? Or anything?" The Doctor looks at Ribbons with a glare.  
"You'll find when I take you but only with payment. Tubular, please. Now." Ribbons demands.  
"Payment on delivery. And leave the knife here." The Doctor looks at Ribbons with no fear in her eyes.  
"Hey, Doc, you're not gonna give him the sonic, are ya? Look he's got a belt full of massive dead rats with six legs." Graham points out.  
"Graham's right." Yaz nods along with Jessica.  
"For all we know, he took Erik and now you want us to follow that nutter into the dark!" Jessica tells her.  
"No, I want you to follow this nutter into the dark. There's three of us and only one of him. Not counting the rats." The Doctor makes a face of disgust.  
"Important to stay quiet, friends. Here, light, in good faith. Follow Ribbons to missing daddy." Ribbons tells them all.

They begin to follow him into the darkness, they all hold onto the piece of string as they begin to walk behind Ribbons.


	16. It Takes You Away 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN JESSICA! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK!

"Where exactly are you taking us, Ribbons?" The Doctor questions the alien.  
"Relax! Enjoy Ribbons." Ribbons tells her.  
"Oh, we are. So tell us about these lanterns you're so proud of." The Doctor questions him.  
"My design. The only light here." Ribbons replies back to the Doctor.  
"Where is here?" The Doctor looks at him.  
"Information is sadly so expensive." Ribbons smirks to himself.  
"Uh, you don't have such credit. But you live here, presumably. I mean, given there's a portal right where we found you and you've chosen not to use it." The Doctor looks around them.  
"You ask the clever questions? I bet your brain tastes so delicious." Ribbons turns around and looks at her.  
"What's that?" The Doctor looks the giant fly up above them.  
"Flesh moth. Your fault. Keep still." Ribbons orders them.

He grabs a dead rat of off his belt and chucks it on the floor. The moth dives into its dinner. Jessica looks like she's about to throw up from the sight.

"That is one vicious moth." Graham states.  
"Won't hurt clothes but, uh, they strip the meat off your bones. Luckily, anything can be distracted with a little bit of food. Onwards, friends. Ribbons will clear and follow." Ribbons continues to walk.

They continue forwards without him. Jessica latches onto her grandfathers jacket to keep up.  Unknown to them, Ribbons cuts the piece of string they were holding onto.

Watching as they go around five or six more rocks, Jessica lost count. She feels like they've gone round in circles.

"I've totally lost my bearings. It's like some kind of maze, this." Yaz looks around as they come to a stop.  
"Is this where you saw Erik?" The Doctor looks at Ribbons.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no. Ribbons presents your weakest negotiating position." Riobbons holds out his hand.  
"What are you talking about?" The Doctor questions him.  
"Sadly, you have no umbilical." Ribbons tells her.  
"No Erik, no sonic." The Doctor holds back her sonic.  
"Two knives. Of course you've got two knives!" She exclaims when Ribbons pulls a knife out and holds Graham hostage. Again.  
"All we have here is a renegotiation. You have no way home. I can show you, but such delicious showing costs more." Ribbons glares at the Doctor.  
"My God, how can you smell worse than last time?" Graham makes a face at the disgusting smell. 

Jessica grips onto the Doctor's coat and Yaz's hand when she hears screeching. Their eyes turn upwards and notice the flesh eating moths getting closer. This causes Ribbon to let go of Graham, Jessica watches as Graham gets closer to them.

"Flesh moth is following! We must get rid of it or more will come." Ribbons informs them. 

They all towards the giant moth which has attached itself to the lantern. Ribbons grabs a rat from his belt and throws it on the floor. Which distracts the moth.

"Final rat. Not biting." Ribbons informs them all.  
"Can't we ditch the lantern?" Jessica speaks up for the first time.  
"No! Dark is worse!" Ribbons looks at her.  
"What is this place, Ribbons?" The Doctor questions him.  
"Antizone." Was all he replies with.  
"Oh, no!" The Doctor mumbles.  
"Shh, shh." He gestures to them.  
"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Yaz questions her friend.  
"An antizone is a thing the universe makes wherever the fabric of space/time is threatened, like a protective buffer zone to keep threats at bay, and we're in the middle of it! How did you even get here, Ribbons?" The Doctor looks at Ribbons.  
"Always been here." He looks straight at her.  
"What's happening?" Jessica questions in frightful tone as shrilling noise enters their hearing.  
"Flesh moth summoning its swarm. Signal kills my lantern. Too many will come now! You should run." Ribbon tells them. "My tubular now!" He snatches the sonic screwdriver off of the Doctor.  
"No, you don't, sunshine!" Graham moves forward and tackles Ribbons to the ground. "How's that for an old codger, hey, Two Knives?" He winks at Jessica.  
"Silence! They are here." Ribbons orders them.  
"Yaz, Jess, Graham do not move a muscle." The Doctor tells them. "He wanted us to run so stay completely." She adds.

Standing completely still, Jessica looks at her grandfather with fear. Hearing the fluttering of wings, Jessica closes her eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, she opens her eyes up. 

All around them are these giant moths. Other times unlike this one, she would of made a joke. Such as 'wish I bought my fly spray.' She looks in horror as Ribbons begins to run.

"No, Ribbons, don't!" The Doctor warns.

But it's too late, the moths attack. Jessica watches in horror as he begins to fight with them. But he couldn't.

"No! Not me! Attack the others, not me!" Ribbons yells as his flesh is ripped apart..  
"Nice and quiet, now run!" The Doctor tells them.

Running with in front of Graham, Jessica follows Yaz through the maze of rocks. The Doctor keeps yelling at them to keep going and that they're nearly there. Hopefully.

"There's a light ahead!" Yaz yells out.  
"There's the portal!" Graham points out.

They all run into the portal back into the bedroom, Jessica leans against one of the walls trying to get her breath back. The Doctor sonics the portal back shut.

"What was that?" Graham looks towards the Doctor with a questionable look.  
"I dunno but I think we're safe for now." The Doctor towards looks at Yaz.  
"Hey, have they moved things around in here? Everything looks different." Yaz points out the different room.  
"I don't think that was the same portal we came in through." The Doctor looks back at the mirror.  
"But if that wasn't the same portal, how are we back in this bedroom?" Graham questions as Jessica straightens herself back up.   
"Looks to me like we've ended up on the other side of the mirror." The Doctor touches the mirror as the others make their way over.

Looking around, they all begin to make their way down the stairs. Jessica watches the Doctor opens the door to their left. Walking in quietly, she sees a man standing by the kitchen tops. He has his back to them. 

"Not interrupting, are we?" The Doctor speaks up.  
"What are you doing in my house?!" The man looks at them with a surprised look on his face.  
"What are you doing in your house?! And how is this your house, Erik? It can't be, can it?" The Doctor questions him.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Erik questions them while holding a rolling pin towards them.  
"Put that down." The Doctor demands.  
"We just came through an antizone, sent by your abandoned daughter, and it wasn't much fun." The Doctor looks at him with a glare.  
"Hanne's not abandoned." He tries points out which causes Jessica to glare at him.  
"Oh, yes, she is, mate." Graham tells him. "She's scared and hungry and thinks you've been abducted." He adds.   
"She's a teenager. There's food in the freezer. She's fine without me." Was all he replied with.  
"There's a monster on the loose in the woods outside your house!" Graham begins rant.  
"No, there isn't." Erik scoffs.  
"You seem very sure about that." The Doctor glares at him.  
"It's just recordings so she doesn't go out up into the hills." Erik tells them.  
"You turned your house into a fortress to keep your daughter scared?" The Doctor watches Erik's reaction.  
"To keep her safe, while I'm gone." He replies.  
"That is a shocking bit of parenting." Yaz comments.  
"You knew you were coming here." The Doctor sparkles a interest in this information.  
"So why did you make the bear traps?" Yaz questions him.  
"Because there are bears. No monster, but the occasional bear. Look, thanks for coming. I'll go back soon but you can go now." Erik turns back to making whatever the hell he was making.  
"I'm gonna hit him." Graham tells the Doctor.  
"No, you're not." Yaz interrupts. "I am." She adds.  
"You two aren't hitting him before I do." Jessica glares at him.  
"Nobody's gonna hit anyone." The Doctor sighs at three behind her. "Long day. Flesh moths and antizones." She comments to Erik before continuing. "Now, who else is here, Erik? Who don't you want us to see?" The Doctor notices there are two plates out.  
"I don't know what you mean." Erik tries to lie to her.  
"Yes, you do. Two plates." She comments just as a woman is entering the kitchen from outside.  
"Hi. I'm Trine. Erik's wife." She introduces herself.  
"Erik! You got mirror-married?!" The Doctor looks at him in shock.  
"No, Trine is Hanne's mum." He looks at them with a confused look.  
"Hanne's mum's dead." Graham comments.  
"In your world I am, but not here." Trine replies. "What are you doing?" She questions as the Doctor uses the sonic to scan her.  
"Is this some kind of alternate reality where Trine doesn't die?" Jessica questions the Doctor.  
"I don't know what this is." The Doctor replies truthfully.  
"Neither do I. I mean I died. I remember it. But here I am." Trine admits to them.  
"She can't leave." Erik begins. "We've tried but she can't go through the mirror. I know I stayed away from Hanne for too long but I kept thinking, "What if I go and I can't come back?" I can't lose Trine again." He finishes.  
"You gotta get your priorities straight, mate. Your daughter needs you." Graham comments to him.  
"Come on." The Doctor motions to them to follow him.  
"Don't you want to see your friends?" Trine asks them.  
"What are you talking about?" The Doctor questions her.  
"They got here when you did." Trine replies to the question.

The four follow Trine and Erik into the garden. They could make out the outlines of two people behind the sheet that is in front of them. Jessica recognises one of the shadows in the sheets. 

She follows Graham forwards, they could hear the two people having a conversation. Jessica watches as the sheets move backwards and she sees who is there. One person is Grace whilst the other is:

"Dad." She looks at him with mixed emotions.  
"Jessie. Oh my god." He looks at her with a small smile on his face.

Jessica lets out a breath before turning back around and running back into the house. She runs past the Doctor and Yaz. Who try to stop her. 

She runs upstairs and into the nearest room, she locks the door. Sliding down the floor, her eyes begin to leak. The tears make their way down her face and onto the floor. She lets the tears continue to fall.

After a few minutes they stop falling, Jessica stands up and sits on the edge of the bath. She hears two steps of feetsteps walking along the corridor. She hears whoever it opening the doors along the corridor. 

Turning from side to side, she watches they couldn't open the door. Hearing whispering from the other side. She had an idea for who it is. Hearing knocking, she sighs knowing she'll have to answer.

"Leave me alone." She responds as stares at the door.  
"Jess, what's wrong?" She recognises the voice which belongs to Yaz.  
"Just leave alone." Jess replies to her.  
"We aren't leaving until you tell us what's wrong." Yaz points out.  
"Well you're probably gonna be waiting alooong time." Jessica sarcastically responds.  
"Come on, Jess. Don't be like that." She recognises the other muffled voice to be the Doctor's.  
"Just let us in." Yaz tries to beg her.  
"Nope." Jessica stands up from the bath and sits on the floor beside the door.

Hearing the Doctor grabbing her sonic, Jessica listens as the door becomes unlocked. She watches as the door opens, the Doctor and Yaz look around and then spot Jessica. 

"What you doing down there?" Yaz questions her friend softly.  
"Sitting down. What does it look like?" Jessica snaps at her friend. "Sorry." She mumbles realising her mistake.  
"Your dad is waiting to speak to you downstairs." The Doctor replies softly holding her hand out.  
"He is not my dad." Jessica glares at the Doctor.  
"But He is. After showing us the pictures of him. He is your dad. He looks like your dad. He is the same height as your dad." The Doctor points out.  
"But he isn't. And I am not going down the stairs to speak to him. You can't make me." Jessica replies as she goes back to staring at the sink.  
"How about you come with us?" Yaz changes the subject.  
"I'd rather be alone." Jessica replies. "Thanks for the offer though." She adds.

The Doctor and Yaz look at each other before agreeing on something. Jessica squeals as Yaz lifts her up and places her on her shoulder. Walking to the room where the mirror was, Yaz threw her onto the bed. (A/N-Damn, I just realised that sounds soooooooo kinky.)

"Alright, no need to panic." The Doctor begins.  
"I wasn't panicking." Yaz comments.  
"I know. I was talking to myself. 'Cause all this is very wrong." The Doctor paces around. "Right, what do we know? This mirror is a direct portal between two worlds. We went into it in the real world, we came out of it in this world. But that antizone sprung up in the middle, splitting the portal in two." The Doctor begins.  
"The buffer zone between the two worlds." Yaz tells her.  
"Exactly. 'Cause antizones only exist where the fabric of the universe is under huge, terrible threat." The Doctor looks at her. "So that means that one must be to stop this world and your world from ever touching. Wait, but that means that this world is dangerous. But how can it be dangerous? Also, what even has the power to create a copy world like this? Unless. Oh, no actual way!" The Doctor realises something causing Jessica to look at her.  
"No actual way what?" Jessica asks her.  
"I've told you about the Solitract, right?" The Doctor asks them both.  
"Literally never heard the word before." Yaz looks at Jessica.  
"Solitract?" Jessica looks at her with the same confusion.  
"Solitract, it's a theory, a myth, a bedtime story my gran used to tell me." The Doctor rambles as she directs Yaz to the bed that Jessica is sitting on.  
"You had a grandmother?" Yaz looks at her with a surprised look.  
"I had seven, but Granny Five, my favourite, used to tell me about the Solitract. Cause in the beginning, pre time, pre everything, all the laws and elements and nuts and bolts of the universe were there, light, matter, maths and so on, but they couldn't fit together properly because the Solitract was there." The Doctor tells them.  
"So what is the Solitract?" Jessica questions her friend.  
"A consciousness. An energy. Our reality cannot work with Solitract energy present." The Doctor informs them both. "The most basic ideas of the universe just get ruined." The two young women look at her with blank faces.  
"Think of it like a kid with chickenpox, nuclear chickenpox, who wants to join in but always ends up infecting everyone else. Our universe cannot work with the Solitract in it." She informs them.  
"Your gran told you this as a bedtime story?" Yaz looks at her with surprise.  
"Only when I had trouble sleeping. So, what did our universe do? It managed to exile the Solitract to a separate, unreachable existence, the Solitract Plane. And suddenly, everything makes sense! The universe could finally work because the Solitract had been removed." The Doctor finishes.  
"Hang on, are you saying we're now on the Solitract Plane?" Yaz questions her.  
"I wish I wasn't but I think I am. I'm scared. Are you two scared?" The Doctor looks at the two with questionable looks.   
"I'm genuinely terrified." She adds.  
"Me. I'm absolutely terrified." Jessica speaks up.  
"This is a separate exiled universe that is also a consciousness?" Yaz questions her.  
"That's what Granny Five said. A conscious universe. She also said that Granny Two was a secret agent for the Zygons but she seems bang on with this one." The Doctor gestures with her hands. "But why? Why has the Solitract copied your world, including Grace, George (Jessica's dad) and Trine, and built a doorway to our universe?" She adds.  
"When you put it like that, it sounds like a trap." Yaz points out.  
"We need to get Graham. We're leaving." The Doctor says as she walks to the door.  
"I'm staying up here." Jessica tells the Doctor. "Yeah, he might be my dad and I love my dad. But I still don't wanna see him." She adds.  
"Ok." The Doctor sends her a small smile.  
"I'll stay here with Jess." Yaz replies.

Jessica and Yaz look around the room. The two find the silence very awkward, but don't know how to interrupt the silence. Yaz looks towards Jessica, who is laying on the bed whilst looking towards the floor.

"Hey, you ok?" Yaz questions her friend.  
"If I answered yes, would you and the others leave me alone afterwards?" Jessica looks up from the floor.  
"Probably not." Yaz replies sheepishly.  
"Then no. I am not ok." Jessica replies back.  
"I know he's not your dad but if he actually was your dad. What would you do?" Yaz looks at friend.  
"I don't know. I'd probably apologise for the crash." Jessica looks back at the floor.  
"But that was not your fault." Yaz sighs.  
"It was though. I shouldn't of distracted him from driving." Jessica looks at Yaz with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known what was gonna happen." Yaz responds to Jessica.

Just as she is about to reply they hear footsteps coming upstairs. Jessica quickly wipes away any evidence of tears or that she was crying. Because she knew that her granddad would question her as well as the Doctor.

The door opens wide, Jessica notices her father lingering in the background. She watches him closely. His eyes meet hers and he gives her a small smile. She just turns around and faces back towards the Doctor.

"I need to get this open and get Graham and Erik out of here. Oh, it won't budge! It must be controlled by the Solitract." The Doctor groans as she tries to unlock the mirror. "Oh, and I can't force it with the sonic like before because it's clever and it's adapting." She adds.  
"What if you do something it hasn't dealt with before, like reverse the polarity or something?" Yaz questions her.  
"Yasmin Khan! You speak my language." The Doctor replies.

She begins to unlock the door of the mirror. She then motions for Jessica, Graham and Erik to go forwards but Grace stops Graham whilst Trine stops Erik. George doesn't stop his daughter from walking forward. 

Just as the Doctor opens the portal, someone comes barging into the room they're in. It's Hanne. Jessica and Yaz help her stand up steadily.

"What are you doing here?!" The Doctor exclaims.  
"Hanne, it's me." Erik comforts his daughter.  
"I heard my dad!" Hanne moves her hands around to find him.  
"It's OK, it's OK. I'm here." Erik walks forwards to hug his daughter.  
"Where are we? What's happening?" Hanne bombards him with questions.  
"The portal's adapted again. I can't open it!" The Doctor looks her sonic.  
"I've got a surprise for you. It's your mum, Hanne. She's alive." Erik brings her forwards towards her mother.  
"What?" Hanne whispers.  
"Hanne. Oh, my gorgeous girl." Trine steps forward and places her hands on top of Hanne's hands.  
"I don't know who you are but you are not my mum." Hanne snaps at Trine. "Ryan? Ryan?!" She looks around.  
"Ryan's not here." Yaz tells Hanne.  
"Wait. Was he in the antizone with you?" Jessica questions her as she walks forward.  
"He's still out there with those things." Hanne confirms.  
"The portal's shut and Ryan's still in there." The Doctor looks at Graham.  
"Well, get it open. We've got to help him." Graham tells the Doctor.  
"No!" Grace interferes.  
"What do you mean, no?" Graham looks at Grace like she is mad.  
"This world is falling apart because of us still being here. You and us are still totally incompatible." The Doctor tells them. "Erik being here may have been manageable, but six of us? That's a lot more incompatible stuff. You've gone over capacity. You need to let us go, now!" The Doctor demands the two older ladies and Jessica's dad.  
"Is it me or is this woman completely mad?" Trine questions Grace and George.  
"Grace, George and Trine aren't doing this." Graham tells the Doctor.  
"Of course they are. They're made of Solitract energy. Hanne can sense it." The Doctor begins. "Why can't you? Why? What did you build this all for? Oh! I'm dumb." The Doctor notices Grace taking a hold of Graham's hand and holding onto it. "Of course. You want the same thing you've always wanted, to be with us. So you built a world you thought we'd like, and taken forms we won't reject." She finishes.  
"Don't listen to her, love." Grace tells Graham.  
"Don't take advantage of him." Yaz snaps at Grace. "You're not Grace. The real Grace was a beautiful, smiling superstar. And you know what she was above all else? She was brave. And she'd be leading the charge through that mirror!" She adds.  
"Yaz!" Jessica and the Doctor yell out when she's thrown through the mirror.  
"Did I do that?" Trine looks at the Doctor with a terrified look.  
"Oh, I think you know." The Doctor answers back.  
"I want to go home." Hanne pleads.  
"Hanne, don't be scared. Erik, tell her it's OK." Trine tells Erik.  
"Hanne, we're in a place and it's close enough to home. We can stay. I wouldn't ask you to stay if it wasn't safe." Erik begins to tell his daughter.  
"You would, Dad. You're not well." Hanne states. "You haven't been since Mum died. You're not my mum. Whatever you are, I hate you! Now let me out!" She adds then she is thrown through the mirror.

Jessica watches as her father moves towards her. Jessica moves backwards, he stops just in front of them. The Doctor watches this interaction between George and Jessica.

"Jessie." He begins.  
"Don't call me that. Only my real DAD and granddad get to call me that." She glares at him.  
"I am your dad. Why can't you see it?" He looks at her with a sad look.  
"Because you died five years ago. Right in front of my eyes. My dad was laying on the ground. Dead. You don't know what I went through. You can't be him. If you were him. You'd comfort me. But instead your just standing there like butter wouldn't melt." Jessica begins to say to him. "You know I used to dream. Every night that you'd come back and tell me that it wasn't my fault that you died. That it was just some stupid accident. Why can't you at least tell me that it wasn't my fault right now?" She looks up at him ignore the others around her.  
"What? You know it wasn't your fault." George tells his daughter.  
"You can't even tell me you're self that YOU don't believe that it was my fault. What is the point of you?" Jessica pushes him backwards.

Just then Jessica feels herself fly backwards, she lands on a piece of rock. She sits up and begins to make her way forward. She yells out Yaz, Ryan and Hanne's name. She hears Yaz yelling back.

Following the yells, she finds Ryan, Yaz and Hanne all stood together waiting for her and the others. Jessica reaches for Yaz's hand and they begin to run forwards when Erik and Graham reach them.

Jessica follows Yaz into the mirror and stands against one of the walls. She slowly slides down the wall, staring at the drawers in front of her. 

"Are we safe?" Hanne questions the Doctor.  
"From the Solitract, yes." The Doctor replies. "Don't know if it survived but it won't be coming back here. Shame. Made a new friend. A whole conscious universe." She adds.

The Doctor looks toward Jessica and Graham. Jessica has no emotion on her face whilst Graham looks like he has tears in his eyes. She turns back around when Erik notices the writing on the wall.

After a few minutes, they all went downstairs. Jessica goes and stands by the entrance to the woods whilst Graham stands by the fence guarding the water. 

Jessica stares out into the sea of green all around her. She watches as the wind picks up around her. She sniffles a bit before cleaning her nose with her sleeve. Hearing, footsteps she turns around. 

Yaz grabs Jessica and places an arm around her shoulders. Jessica places an arm around Yaz's waist. They all walk towards the TARDIS. Entering the TARDIS, Jessica stands off to the side and sits down on one of the steps.

She ignores the others as her thoughts begin to gather around what has just happened. She then feels someone tap her shoulder. Looking she sees the Doctor holding out her hand. Jessica grabs hold of it and follows her out of the TARDIS with others.

She sees where the Doctor has taken them. Tearing up, she looks back towards the others who smile encouragingly at her. Ryan hands her some flowers. Smiling at him she makes her way down the path. 

She smiles when she comes to her destination, she places the flowers onto the grass and sits down. She then looks at the stone which reads.

'George Anthony Ashford.  
Born 17th June 1980  
Died 25th October 2013  
A beloved son, father and uncle.  
Forever with us.'

"Well, dad. I have a story to tell you." Jessica begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and comments to help me continue writing. The story is also on my Wattpad  
> -arianagrxnde-


End file.
